Hentai School
by Tadao-Yokoshima
Summary: Esta completo, despues de 6 años sin tocarlo, por fin le puse el ultimo capitulo a este fic, perdon por haber tardado tanto un super bloquero de escritor se hizo presente, no soy bueno para sumaries asi que lean y opinen.
1. Preludio del Placer

Hentai School

Preludio del placer

Confusión, ansiedad, sentimientos indescriptibles, todo esto molesta mucho a Akane, una serie de sentimientos que jamás había sentido la agobian y preocupan, no sabe que es lo que le sucede, y eso la entristece, se encuentra sentada en un pupitre de su aula, observando por la ventana en un receso cualquiera, mientras sus otros compañeros conversan, ella, observando por la ventana, trata de reflexionar que es lo que le pasa, que es lo que siente.

-(¿Que es esto, ¿que es esto lo que siento, es tan confuso y extraño, ¿que será?)

Su meditación es interrumpida por Shunrei, la mejor amiga de Akane, ella puso su mano en el hombro de Akane mostrando una calida sonrisa de saludo.

-Hola Akane, ¿te pasa algo, ¿estas bien?

Ella responde con una débil sonrisa fingida.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, estoy bien.

-Vamos, dime ¿que te pasa?

-No, en serio, estoy bien.

-¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-(suspiro)... esta bien, te lo diré... No se como explicarlo, es algo confuso, es como una extraña ansiedad por algo, una terrible necesidad por algo, o alguien, son tantas cosas en una sola cosa, no se si tu me entiendes.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Akane- responde ella con una seductora voz.

-¿Que?

-Se perfectamente lo que sientes Akane, en realidad no debes sentirte mal por eso, yo te diré lo que es, lo que tu sientes, es un sentimiento que todos tenemos, es algo que nos consume como una flama de fuego, es algo salvaje e incontrolable, no hace sentir calientes y fogosos, es un sentimiento que grita y pide ser liberado.

¡Akane no lo podía cree, ¡Shunrei había descrito lo que sentía con tanta exactitud que cada detalle era absolutamente correcto!

-¿¿¡¡Como, como, como, como lo supiste, como supiste que era lo que sentía!

Shunrei tan solo sonríe y se sienta en un pupitre adelante de Akane.

-Fácil, yo también siento lo mismo.

-¡¿Tu también!

Ella lo afirma moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Pero como?

-No somos las únicas Akane, todos nuestros compañeros se sienten de la misma manera, pero déjame explicarte mejor.

Shunrei se voltea completamente apoyando sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza en la espalda del pupitre.

-Lo que sentimos es lujuria, deseo de placer, de gozar, hacer el amor, pero no es una simple excitación, estoy hablando de sexo apasionado y desenfrenado, erótico y lujurioso.

Akane estaba atónita por semejante explicación.

-¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!

-(Risa de Shunrei)

-¡¿De que te ríes!

-Oh Akane, aun tratas de negarlo, bien déjame demostrarte lo contrario.

Ella se levanta del pupitre y comienza a acercarse a Akane con un sonrisa erótica y una mirada provocativa, se esta acercando para besarla, y al parecer no le importaba que la miraran, aunque nadie lo hacia, Akane estaba y poco asustada debido a la intimidante mirada de Shunrei, sus labios estaban cada vez mas y mas cerca, solo le faltaba un centímetro, y de pronto Akane cerró sus ojos como queriendo ser besada, y justo cuando iban a besarse, Shunrei se detiene y contempla la belleza de Akane unos instantes y luego se aleja, Akane reacciona y abre los ojos.

-¿Que pasó?

-Ibas a besarme.

-No es cierto, tú ibas a hacerlo, ¡¿estabas loca! ¡Tú eres una mujer!

-A ti no te parecía importarte.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Por un momento cerraste los ojos y humedeciste tus labios para que yo te besara, pero yo me detuve, si no me hubiera detenido, estaríamos en el suelo y tú estuvieras degustando mi vagina y yo la tuya.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?

-¡No trates de negarlo Akane, sabes perfectamente que tengo razón.

-...

No podía decir nada, ella tenía razón.

-Sigues sin creerme, bien he aquí otra prueba, fíjate en nuestros compañeros, fíjate en cada uno de ellos, obsérvalos cuidadosamente.

-¿Huh?

-Anda, hazlo.

Akane confundida, comienza a observar a sus amigos, nota que algunos de ellos actúan de manera extraña, lo cual justifica lo que dice Shunrei.

Ella nota que Shinji observa a la sra. Mizuki de manear provocativa sin que ella se de cuenta, también observa a Yokoshima como observa a Mikami con ojos de deseo, Asuka también tiene la misma mirara observando a Tenchi, Hikaru es observada por mucho chicos del salón, al igual que a Umi y Fuu, Amy, Makato, Minako y Rei al parecer discuten acerca de los chicos, pero no solo son miradas lo que mira Akane, también mira insinuaciones, roces inocentes, susurros de palabras obscenas, sonrisas provocativas, en fin muchas cosas que justifican aun mas lo que le describe Shunrei.

Akane comienza a creer lo que le reveló su amiga.

-¿Que... Que les sucede?

-Lo mismo que a nosotras Akane, comienzan la lujuria a apoderarse de ellos, cada vez mas y mas su pasión y deseo se apodera de cada uno de ellos, palabras obscenas, manoseo libidinoso, miradas candentes, todo esto es manifestación de deseo, y llegara a un limite que ellos ya no lo resistirán mas y se desbordará toda esa lujuria.

-¿Como sabes todo esto, como sabes que es lo que pasa, porque me estas diciendo esto?

Shunrei solamente sonríe y le da un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y deseo que estés preparada, solamente te diré, que lo disfrutes, te dejo el placer de que tú resuelvas este misterio.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, se alejó de Akane y salió del salón, pero antes de irse...

-Recuerda Akane, todo esto va a suceder, no lo podrás detener, escucharas ruidos inusuales, veras cosas que nunca pensaste ver, y harás cosas que tu nunca pensaste hacer, solo te daré un consejo, disfrútalo.

Salió del salón, dejando con muchas dudas a Akane, ¿que es esto, ¿porque esta sucediendo, ¿como es que Shunrei sabe de todo esto, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, un gran misterio encierran las palabras de Shunrei, lo uno que queda por hacer es...esperar.

-...Shunrei...


	2. Fuego Griego

Hentai School  
  
Fuego Griego  
  
Aparentemente, la situación no habia cambiado, en vez de eso, parecia ser que iba empeorando más, todos parecian estar apoderados por el deseo, y cada vez actuaban más de manera atrevida entre ellos, manifestando su lujuria en distintas maneras, sutiles e inpersevibles, pero no habia llegado a ser muy grave, pero al mismo tiempo, no parecia desaparecer.  
  
Akane continuaba luchando con ella misma, la pasión y el deseo erótico eran mas fuertes, la consumian poco a poco, pero ella era fuerte y se negaba a sucumbir, pero toda esa reprimición la afectaba de una manera extraña, todo eso se iba acumulando en ella, y quien sabe que pueda suceder, era tan fuerte su deseo que casi siempre se masturbaba para poder calmarse, pero no era suficiente, era demaciado para ella, y nadie sabe que es lo que va a suceder despues.................  
  
Misato Katsuragi, edad 33 años, maestra de matematicas, trabaja en la escuela Furinkan, muy alegre y muy extrovertida, pero bella y atractiva, tenia un cuerpo muy esbelto, casi tan bella como Kajo Misuki, pero a diferencia de ella, Misato se llevava mejor con los estudiantes que Kajo, aunque Misato............... era una mujer ardiente.  
  
Oscuridad, calor, confución............................  
  
Emoción, exitación, deseo..............................  
  
Placer, temor, miedo............................  
  
¡Mas fuerte, mas rapido!....................  
  
¡¡No se detiene!!............................  
  
¡¡¡MAS, MAS!!!.............  
  
¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!.................  
  
Misato se cayó de la cama, dandose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aparentemente fue un sueño, una especie de pesadilla, muy dificil de explicar, pero ella no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que soñó, debido a la fuerte impresión de la caida, trató de manera insistente de recordarlo, pero no podia.  
  
-(¡Rayos, creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla!, ¿pero que era lo que pasaba?, no lo recuerdo, bagamente recuerdo algo, pero................ siento que no fue una pesadilla, aunque estaba gritando como loca, aun dormida, sea lo que sea, realmente fue algo..... unico........)  
  
Eran las 8:00 AM, era viernes, ultimo dia de la semana laboral, el dia que todo estudiante espera con ancias, Misato vivia en un departamento, y como era soltera, siempre permanecia en un total desorden, ropa interior por todos lados, restos de comida en su mesa, y otra serie de cosas ¨adornaban¨ su hogar, el clasico apartamento de soltera, pero aun, quitando todos esos deperfectos, era un departamento genial.  
  
Pero basta de tonterias y volvamos a la historia.  
  
Se fue a bañar, se quitó su camizó, tomo una toalla, y dió vuelta a la llave, y agua caliente comenzo a caer en su cara, mientras se duchaba, se preguntaba que era aquel sueño que tubo.  
  
-(Aún no logro recordar que fue ese sueño que tuve, tal vez fue una pesadilla, por la manera en que gritaba, debió serlo).  
  
Luego, como involuntariamente, comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia abajo, hasta el pequeño tesoro que está entre sus piernas.  
  
-(Pero ¿porque me siento tan rara?)  
  
Delicadamente comenzó a introducir sus dedos lentamente.  
  
-(Oh, ¿Por que me siento tan caliente?)  
  
Y ella tan solo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masturbarse en la ducha, gemia descontrolada de placer, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo, ya sentada, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a introducir mas sus dedos, ella lo estaba disfrutando, cada vez más y más aceleraba el ritmo, sus jugos se mezclaban con el agua de la regadera, y casi se acercaba al final.  
  
Pero de pronto ella reaccionó, sabia que no habia tiempo para eso ahora y se detubo.  
  
-(Rayos, ¿que diablos estoy haciendo?, ¡si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde!).  
  
Terminó de bañarse, y salio de la regadera, y mientras se secaba, agilmente, con su pie, accionó un control que estaba en el suelo, el cual encendió la radio, y mientras la escuchaba, se vestia rapidamente, se puso sus media, sus pantis, sostén, falda, blusa, se maquillo y con gran agilidad tomó el pan tostado que saltaba de la tostadora con su boca. (Realmente buena, ¿no?).  
  
Tomo su portafólio, algunos examenes ya calificados, se montó en su auto y salió para la escuela.  
  
Llego a tiempo (un minuto menos y hubiera llegado tarde), y mientras se dirigia al salón, saludó a algunos de sus alumnos en el camino.  
  
En fin, las clases dieron inicio, y toda la mañana se mantuvo si novedad alguna........... hasta que le tocó clase en el salón 1-A.  
  
La clase transcurrió normalmente, y los alumnos se encontraban en un examen, mientras los alumnos lo desarrollaban, ella se encontraba en su escritorio, pensando aún en su sueño.  
  
-(No puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño, realmente no se porque siento que no fue una pesadilla, y desde la mañana, me he sentido muy caliente).  
  
-(Desde que tuve ese sueño me siento muy inquieta, ¡y lo peor es que siempre estoy muy humeda siempre!, pero.......).  
  
-(Necesito desahogarme).  
  
Despues de pensar un poco en como se sentia, decidió patruyar el salón por si alguien intentaba copiar el examen, y comenzó a caminar por las filas, por suerte nadie estaba copiando, pero durante su inspección observó detenidamente a algunos de los chicos del salón.  
  
Luego volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, pero no dejaba de contemplar a los muchachos, a Shinji, Yokoshima, Tenchi, Gaudi, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, en fin todos ellos, y notaba que cada uno era bien parecido, le gustaba mucho sus muchachos, y comenzaba a imaginarse cosas.  
  
-(Mmmm................. apuestos a que ellos tambien deben estar pensado lo mismo que yo).  
  
Ella se recuesta en su escritorio.  
  
-(Cada uno de ellos de tenarla muy dura cuando me miran, y deben resistir todas mis clases así, realmente me impresiona que lo logren hacer).  
  
-(Y estoy segura que ellos me desnudan con su mirada, quitandome lentamente muy prendas hasta quedarme si ninguna, observandome, deseandome, hacerme tener el mejor momento de mi vida.)  
  
-Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y comenzó a fantasear, como sus alumnos le hacian el amor de todas formas y maneras que no conocia, por su vagina, su ano, su boca, , y como todos la bañaban con sus liquidos, y como los saboreaba completamente.  
  
-¡¡SRTA.KATSURAGI!!  
  
-¿¡Oh que, que pasa!?  
  
-¿Se siente bien?, parece que se estaba quedando dormida, y tiene un poco de saliva en su boca.  
  
-Oh no, no es nada, no es nada.  
  
Aparentemente, estaba fantaseando mas de lo que debia, era como si se hubiera dormido, y quedó muy apenada , pero no podia evitar toda esa calentura que la estaba sofocando.  
  
Era el receso y en el salón de profesores, Katsuragi se percató que no habia nadie, cerró la puerta, y empezó a jugar con ella misma.  
  
-(Ya no lo soporto más, necesito descargar todo esto que tengo).  
  
Y aún con la falda puesta, dirigió su mano hasta su parte inquieta, comenzo primero a frotarla suavemente, y luego mas fuerte, y realmente estaba exitada, porque ella gemia algo fuerte con unos pequeños roces en su vagina.  
  
-(Oh...... porque estoy tan caliente hoy........... nesecito desahogarme.......... oh que bien se siente............)  
  
Ya se iba a desabrochar su blusa, pero recobró la conciencia y se detubo.  
  
-(¿¡Que rayos estoy haciendo?!, si me descubren haciendo esto aquí, no quiero ni pensar en lo la directora me haria).  
  
Se sentó en la mesa del salón para meditar el dilema que tenia en sus manos, por que al parecer no la iría a dejar en paz por el resto del dia.  
  
-(Ya no lo resisto más, esta calentura me está matando, tengo que desaserme de ella, pero ¿por qué me siento de esta manera, desde que tuve ese sueño o pesadilla o lo que sea, me he sentido tan exitada, de una manera tan grande que yo nunca habia experimentado, estaba fantaseando en medio de mi clase, algo que nunca he hecho.)  
  
-(Creo que al llegar a casa, se hora de disparar el viejo vibrador, y con lo tan caliente que me siento, creo que utilizaré más de 9 pares de pilas en el..................... ¡NO, NO PUEDO ESPERAR, LO NECESITO AHORA!, ¡no podre resistir hasta la salida, tengo que hacerlo!, pero el problema es encontrar un lugar donde no puedan molestarme, ni que me encuentren).  
  
-(Un lugar a donde nadie va, un lugar lejos del edificio de aulas, porque como estoy, creo que gritaré hasta hacer añicos mis pulmones).  
  
-(¿Dónde podria ser?)  
  
-................................................  
  
Y como por arte de magia, se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
-(¡¡LO TENGO!!).  
  
-(¡El viejo gimnacio!!, es perfecto, es justo el lugar que nesecito, no hay nadie, nadie va ahí y podre complacerme todo el tiempo que yo quiera).  
  
-(Y como hay suficiente tiempo para mi proxima clase, que es la ultima clase del dia, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para poder maturbarme todo lo que quiera, y como estoy, necesitaré todo el tiempo necesario).  
  
-(¡Bien esta decidido, lo voy a hacer!).  
  
Y como si fuera un rayo, se paro de la silla, salio del salón y se dirigió hacia el ginmacio.  
  
Pasó por las aulas, el patio y fue rumbo al gimnacio, pero en su camino, vio a dos estudiantes que espiaban por la ventana de un edificio de aulas en construcción que habia por ahí.  
  
-(???????............. esos alumnos son del salón 1-A).  
  
-(¿Que diablos estarán mirando allí adentro?).  
  
Sin que ellos se percataran que ella estaba ahí se acerco por detrás de ellos y se asomo para ver lo que ellos observaban, ella quedó impactada por el espectaculo que se presenciaba allí adentro.  
  
Dos bellas chicas estaban besandose apasionadamente, lentamente se depojaban de sus ropas y se recostaron en el suelo para hacer un 69 perfecto, todo acompañado de gemidos y gritos de placer.  
  
Y ¿qué hay de los muchachos? Ellos sentian que ya se iban a venir con toda esa calentura del salón, sus ¨amigos¨ estaban tan parados que casi rompian el pantalón, ellos sudaban a raudales y muy ruborizados, con el unico deseo de entrar ahí y acompañarla en su juego.  
  
No hace falta decir que la maestra tambien se habia exitado con el show, y en medio de esa calentura, comenzó a planear algo muy divertido.  
  
-(Estos dos son Tadao Yokoshima y Tenchi Musaki, y si no me equivoco, estos dos todavia son virgenes, y nunca han tenido una novia en toda su vida................ pero no quiere decir que no sean nada atractivos, al contrario, son muy guapos................. creo que puedo divertirme con ellos, creo que no se van a oponer, con lo tan exitados que estan, y de paso será muy divertido lo que les tengo planeado (risa maligna)).  
  
Y sin decir nada, deslizó sus manos por en medio de las pierna de los chicos y comenzó a deleitarlos con un movimiento circular con sus dedos en sus vergas.  
  
-(ambos):¡¡¡¡QUE DIAB.....!!!!!!!!  
  
No pudieron decir nada por el delicioso cosquilleo probocado por ella.  
  
-Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, ¿algo que quisieran compartir con su maestra?  
  
-Espero que no se van a ir a masturbar al baño, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Y bien?, estoy esperando......  
  
Solo se escuchaban sus jadeos, no pudieron responder.  
  
-Asi que ustedes, ¿quieren complacer a una mujer?  
  
-(Acento nervioso) P-pe-pe-pero srta. Katsuragi- dijo Yokoshima.  
  
-(Acento nervioso) ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿nosotros?!- dijo Tenchi.  
  
-Son unos chicos muy malos, pero podran complacerme.............. ¿a mí?  
  
No podian responder, estaban a su merced.  
  
-¿Estan listos para humedecer sus vergas?, ¿eh?  
  
-Vamos respondan.  
  
Solo podian responder con jadeos y gemidos.  
  
-¿Qué me dices tu Tenchi?.  
  
-Y-y-yo..........  
  
-Yo............  
  
-Yo...............  
  
-YO...........  
  
-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!  
  
Como todos suponen, el se vino en seco, por causa de Misato, todo el pantalón lo mojo con todo lo que tenia, y como no pudo sostenerse de pie por lo fuerte que se vino, se sentó mirando a la pared, muy cansado y debil  
  
-(Vaya, eso me gusto, y lo unico que hice fue tocarlo levemente).  
  
-Oye cariño, hay más de donde eso vino, ¿te gusto?.  
  
-si..............si........si me.............gusto...........- dijo Tenchi todo colorado.  
  
-Y bien todavia no me responden a mi propuesta.  
  
-(ambos)..............................................  
  
-Miren muchachos, no puedo dejarlos ir a la universidad mientras sean virgenes, y nunca conoscan el placer de estar con una mujer, a solas.  
  
-Quiero decir, ya a su edad ya deberian saber como complacer a una mujer.  
  
-Hay que remediar eso.  
  
-Saben a lo que referiero.  
  
(Tenchi se asusta).  
  
-P-pero srta. Katsuragui -dijo Tenchi- yo ni siquiera he besado a un chica en toda mi vida, aún, y usted es tan hermosa y bella........  
  
-Si -dijo Yokoshima- usted sabe........  
  
-Tranquilos chicos que yo les voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitan saber.  
  
-Veanlo de esta manera: El curso especial de¨Educación Sexual¨ de Misato Katsuragi, en el cual aprenderan todo lo necesario para hecer sentir a una chica como si estuviera en el cielo, y les aseguro que cuando lo curse y pasen, podrán tener a todas las chicas que ustedes puedan desear o aguantar.  
  
-Pero................... que................ pasaria......................... si........ nos......... atraparan- dijo Yokoshima.  
  
-No tienen de que procuparse muchachos, no nos atraparian, se los aseguro.  
  
-Pero, no cree que hayan mejor chicos a los que pueda............... -dijo Tenchi.  
  
-¡Ahg!, ¡con mil demonios!, ¡¿quieren hacerlo o no?!.  
  
-(Ambos)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Oigan ustedes dos y escuchen con muchc atención: Se perfectamente que son muy timidos y tontos, y por eso no tienen novia, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero tiene grandes y duros ¨ATRIBUTOS¨ y no seria justo no aprobecharlos.  
  
-¡¡Y LOS QUIERO EN MI CULO Y VAGINA!!  
  
-¿Captan la idea?  
  
-Bien ¿quién va ha ser el primero?  
  
Cont. 


	3. Fuego Griego II

Hentai School  
  
Fuego Griego (Parte 2)  
  
No hay que ser un genio para saber que si accederian a los terminos de Misato, vemos que los tres estan en frente del viejo gimnacio, no habia ninguna alma en los alrededores, nadie que los pudiera molestar en su ¨pequeña clase¨.  
  
-Muy bien, ustedes dos, adentro, ¡ahora!  
  
Y muy intimidados, entraron al edificio, Misato iba detrás de ellos.  
  
Justo cuando todos estaban adentro, se percató que Yokoshima no estaba, solo Tenchi, justo cuando lo notó, de las sombras del lugar, Yokoshima tomó a la calenturienta maestra por la espalda y con sus manos apretó lo mas que pudo sus dos exuberante pecho y acercó su enrojecido guerrero a ella, y por supuesto ella reacciona sorprendida con un grito (buena maniobra si piden mi opinión).  
  
-(acento desesperado) ¡Muy bien srta. Misuki!, ¡¡hagamoslo aquí y ahora!!.  
  
-¡¡Oh!!, Yokoshima, realmente eres un chico muy impaciente, me parece que debo enseñarte una lección.  
  
Acto seguido tomó uno de los brazos del joven y ¡le realizó una increible llave de Yudo!, y lo inmobilizó por completo con sus piernas mientras le sostenia y lastimaba uno de sus brazos, ¡todo esto en tan solo 1.09 segundos! (una maniobra mucho mejor que la anterior, si piden mi opinión).  
  
-¡¡AAWWW!!  
  
-No me suena a una disculpa, cariño.  
  
Luego tuerce un poco mas su brazo.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!  
  
-Siguo esperando.  
  
Ya despues de torturarlo un poco y sacarle una disculpa a puro dolor, vemos a Yokoshima, sentado y atado a un poste con una soga que estaba por ahí, y estaba amarrado con un nudo tan bien hecho que debido a este se lastimaba sus muñecas al tratar de liberarse, debido a lo desesperado y caliente que estaba.  
  
-¡Oiga, que diablos esta haciendo!, ¡¡suelteme!!.  
  
-Quedate ahí y quiero que piense en tu mal comportamiento.  
  
-¡Ahg!, ¡por favor!.  
  
Y con gran agilidad le removió sus pantalones, con todo y boxer, y revelando a su ansioso amigo.  
  
-¡Que diab.........!  
  
-Asi esta mejor -dijo Misato-.  
  
-Ahora quedate así.  
  
-(¡Ah Maldicion!)  
  
-Ahora es tu turno, Tenchi  
  
-¡Lo siento srta. Katsuragi, no fue mi intención, no me lastime!.  
  
-Oh, pero tu no has hecho nada malo, cariño, yo soy quien deberia disculpar.  
  
-¿Qué dice?  
  
-Yo fui quien hizo todo un desorden ahí a dentro de tus pantalones, y quiero enmendartelo limpiandolo.  
  
-Bueno..............  
  
-Ahora dejame ver como esta.  
  
Y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, luego se los bajó completamente hasta los pies y reveló todo el desorden que tenia debajo, estaba completamente empapado de semen, ya Misato solo queria saborearlo todo.  
  
Primero comenzó por sus piernas, luego subiendo hasta su mienbre y comenzó a limpiarlo, saboreando cada centimetro de este, lamiendolo, chupandolo, como toda una experta.  
  
-Oh como me facinan los chicos timidos, tan inocentes, tan puros, mmmmmmm...............  
  
-E....en......serio?  
  
-Si saben tan bien.  
  
Luego comenzo a acelerar el ritmo, haciendo que el joven se estremeciera más y más, sus quejidos iban en aumente y Misato ya queria probar mas de su delicioso liquido.  
  
Mientras Tadao solo se limitaba a observar el espectaculo, mortificandose el no poder ser parte de el.  
  
Y por fin, ya Tenchi no pudo resistirse más y tuvo otro debastador orgasmo, el cual empapo por completo la cara de Misato, gotas de semen recorrian sus mejillas, que estaban en un rostro muy extaciado.  
  
-(Maldición, que probarlo.......)  
  
-Vaya Tenchi, te falta un poco de punteria, la proxima vez lo haráz mejor.  
  
-............Si srta. Katsuragi..............  
  
-Llamame Misato cariño  
  
-Ahora es tu turno de limpiarme  
  
Ella se recuesta sobre el frio suelo del gimnacio, y Tenchi se acerca a ella aún nervioso, tomando encuenta que ya se habia descargado.  
  
-De..... deacuerdo Misato......  
  
El saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarla  
  
-¿Qué haces Tenchi?, no con un pañuelo tontito.  
  
-¿Con........ mi lengua?  
  
-Exactamente  
  
Ella se acostó por completo en el suelo y Tenchi comenzó a lamer su rostro, probando su propio liquido, pero el sabor era agradable, el de la piel y el semen. Recorrio su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, desabrochando su blusa, y siguiendo su instinto, desabrocha su brazier y termina de lamer el liquido de sus bellos senos  
  
-Oh Tenchi........ lo haces muy bien......... oh......  
  
Tadao ya estaba harto de mirar el espectaculo, QUERIA SER PARTE DE EL!!  
  
-(MALDICION!!!! EL DISFRUTANDO DE ESA MUJER Y YO AQUÍ!!!!!!!!)  
  
Trato de nuevo de liberarse de las cuerdas, pero era un buen nudo, y no lo consiguio, sintiendose mas frustado de lo que ya estaba  
  
-(AH RAYOS...............esto apesta)  
  
Mientras tanto Tenchi removia las pantys de Misato, las cuales ya estaban humedas. -Y ¿qué es lo que debo de hacer con ellas?  
  
-Hmm........ buena pregunta  
  
Misato tomo las pantys y las coloco................... ¡EN EL PENE DE YOKOSHIMA!  
  
-¿¡¡¡Qué esté haciendo!!!?  
  
-Sostenme eso quieres............ oh y si llegas a "ensuciarlas", estaras en serios problemas  
  
-(Quiero que me observes Tadao, que cresca tu impaciencia y tu deseos por tenerme, ya que tu seras el plato fuerte).  
  
Despues de eso volvio a recostarse.  
  
-Ven Tenchi, separa mis labios con tu dedos, quiero que aprendas a como complacer a una mujer.  
  
-¿Asi Misato?  
  
-Si de esa manera.  
  
Era la primera vez que sus ojos contemplaban algo tan secreto de una mujer, era muy apretada y muy humeda, roja como la sangre y muy apetitosa.  
  
-Mete uno de tus dedos ahí  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Siguiendo las indicaciones de su maestra, introdujo no uno, sino dos dedos, masturbandola lentamente, haciendo que se humedeciera mas y mas, podia sentir el calor que emanaba de ahí, era una sensación tan exataciante para los dos.  
  
-Oh....... verdad que se siente muy bien.........?  
  
-Si Misato........ claro que si.............  
  
-Imaginate como se sentiria eso si fuera tu pene..........  
  
-¿Qué dijo?  
  
-Hazme tuya Tenchi........ quiero sentirte dentro de mi..........  
  
-¡Oh si Misato!  
  
Ya para esos momentos el ya se habia recuperado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo su miembro los mas que pudo dentro de ella, y comenzado a penetrarla con toda su pasion y deseo.  
  
-Oh si Tenchi....... asi......... ohhh.......OHH!!!!!!!  
  
-Oh MISATO!!!!!!  
  
-Tenchi porque no le describes a Tadao como se siente el hacer el amor a una mujer........ oh  
  
-Se....... siente........ humedo........... calido.............. y muy rebaladizo............. Y MUY BIEN......... OH SI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenchi incremento más el ritmo, tan que los gemidos de Misato se convirtieron en gritos de placer, ella se aferro mas al chico para sentir más placer, y logró arrancarle un orgasmo a las libidinosa mujer, y el joven llenó su vagina completamente con su leche.  
  
-Oh....... oh........ Tenchi........ estuvista genial......  
  
-Misato...........  
  
-Si?  
  
-Podrias dejar que Tadao disfrute tambien de ti?  
  
-!!!!!!!!!!!...............Por que dices eso?????????  
  
-No me parece justo que solo yo me divierta.......... el tambien merece un poco de esta.  
  
-(Tenchi......... eres un amor)  
  
Yokoshima ya no lo soportaba mas queria sentir todo eso, ya el dolor de sus muñecas no le importaba, queria hacerlo con Misato desesperadamente.  
  
-Por favor Misato, ya no lo soporto más, ¡Déjeme disfrutarlo!, ¡QUIERO SENTIRTE!, por favor dime que SI!!!!!!  
  
-¿Quieres hacermelo, Tadao?  
  
-¡¡SI, SI, CLARO QUE SI!!  
  
-Creo que ahora ya lo mereces  
  
Asi que ella acerco su vagina hacia donde estaba Yokoshima, quito las pantys de su pene, y dejo que le metiera ese pedazo de carne enrojezido por la intensidad del momento, quedando ella en la clasica posición de el perro.  
  
Y mientras Yokoshima hacia su trabajo, Misato complacia una vez mas a Tenchi con su lengua, para volver a probar su deliciosa leche.  
  
Los tres gemian y gritaban de delirio de placer, disfrutando cada segundo del momento, era un espectaculo casi inimaginable, Misato lamiendo y masturbando a Tenchi, y Yokoshima disfrutando de la calida cueva humeda de Misato, era una locura, si alguien hubiera estado ahí, los habria escuchado, pero debido a la lejania del lugar, no habia ningun problema, por el tono de sus voces parecia que ya iban a terminar.  
  
Y por fin la culminación del acto sexual: un GRAN orgasmo.  
  
Los tres habian quedado rendidos, bañado en sudor, semen y miel vaginal, todos sumamente satisfechos, hacia un calor infernal debido a sus cuerpos exitados, jadeando de cansancio como si hubieran corrido muchos kilometros, cansados, pero felices.  
  
Habian pasado exactamente 3 horas, luego de arreglarse y de vestirse, vemos a los tres fuera del gimnacio, aun atontados por el descargador esfecto del orgasmo, Misato se acerco para depedirse de ellos por el genial momento con un beso en sus mejillas.  
  
-Adios chicos, gracias por todo, ahora ya saben como hacer disfrutar a una mujer en grande, y por lo que veo................ creo que les irá muy bien.  
  
-(ambos) ¡Nos vemos luego Misato!  
  
Luego su maestra se fue a dar su ultima clase del dia.  
  
Los jovenes aún no podian creer que ellos habian complacido a una deliciosa y ardiente mujer como esa, parecia un sueño, aún las caras rojas como tomates, simplemente no lo creian.  
  
-¡¡¡¡WOW!!!!!!  
  
-¿¿¡¡REALMENTE HICIMOS ESO!!??  
  
-¡¡SI!!  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
Aun estaban balbuceando elogios cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos que los llamaban.  
  
-¿De que tanto estan hablando?  
  
Ambos voltearon extrañado para darse cuenta que......... ERA SHUNREI!!!!!!!  
  
-!!!!!!!!! Ahh........... bueno........ este....... yo.............. nosotros........ -decia Yokoshima intentando explicar el porque de su presencia. -Nostros ayudabamos con un favor que nos habia pedido la srta. Katsuragi, y ya terminamos con el -respondio Tenchi con gran seguridad.  
  
-Eh......!SI! si eso era si........ jejejejeje  
  
-De cualquier forma ya van a terminar las clases, sera mejor que regresen al salón, antes de que se percaten de que no estan ustedes.  
  
-Si, tienes razón, será mejor irnos, adios Shunrei  
  
-Si adios  
  
Ambos jovenes se van con cierta incomodidad por la precencia de la chica peliroja.  
  
Shunrei ve como ambos se dirigen al salón.................... mas sin saber que ella.............  
  
..................... sabia que era lo que hacian ahí adentro.............  
  
-Hm,hm,hm,hm..................... bien muchachos........... por lo menos ahora ya tendran novias.  
  
Parece ser que Shunrei espera a que algo suceda................ no se sabe con gran certeza que es................ pero parece ser que sera algo muy............. especial................... 


	4. Tener Control

Hentai School  
  
Tener control  
  
El tener el control sobre una persona es uno de los mas fuertes afrodisiacos que existen, pero es mucho mas exitante estar bajo el dominio de una persona, ser un esclavo de amor suele ser muy probocativo, obedecer los mandatos de su amo, complacerlo en toda manera, es el mas grande y exitante placer que puede haber.  
  
Escuela Furinkan, tarde, despues de clases, una silueta corre por los pasillos de la escuela, la silueta de un joven que parece escapar de algo, parece correr con todas sus fuerzas, parece desesperado, y aparentemente un grupo de siluetas lo persiguen, luego las siluetas se combierten en personas, el muchacho se esconde en la oscuridad de un pasillo para no ser detectado por sus perseguidores, los cuales son revelados por la luz del sol que entra por una de las ventanas del pasillo, son un grupo de chicas, aparentemente molestas, observando cada rincon del lugar, eran Lucy, Marina, Anais, Mina Lita, Ray, Ami, y su lider Asuka Langley, mas bien parecia una caceria humana, ellas ven como algo se mueve en otra parte del pasillo y van a revisarlo, luego de ver que sus perseguidoras se desbanecen de las cercanias, se asoma a ver si ya no estan ahí.  
  
Resulta ser el fugitivo.................. Tadao Yokoshima, edad 17 años, un estudiante promedio, nada brillante pero no tan tonto, muy lujurioso con sus compañeras, a pesar del maltrato que ellas le dan, por lo visto el joven trata de escapar de sus deberes con el salon, ya saben, limpiar pupitres, limpiar los borradores, pulir los pupitres, ordenar el salon, todo eso, porque resulta ser una de las tareas mas hostigantes y aburridas para los jovenes, mas para el, y por eso intenta escapar del trabajo, pero el grupo de aseo en el que el esta, esta constituido por chicas, y como siempre, lo obligan ha realizar sus deberes, aun en contra de su voluntad, y siempre intenta escapar..............  
  
Luego de todo eso vemos a Tadao justo a unos metros del porton principal, corriendo como loco por escapar, teniendo a sus asechadoras detrás de el.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ESCAPARAS YOKOSHIMA!!!!!!!!! -le grita Ray.  
  
-¡Jamas has podido hacerlo y jamas lo conseguiras! -le dice Ami.  
  
-¡¡SIEMPRE EXISTE UNA PRIMERA VEZ!! -les contesta mientras se acerca al porton poco a poco.  
  
Solo le faltan unos centrimetros para cruzar la entrada, fuera de ahí, seria hombre libre, pero su libertad se ve impedida por Asuka, quien por cierto ella es quien siempre lo atrapa, que bloque la salida con su cuerpo, con sus brazos extendidos a sus lados.  
  
-¡Lo unico que te detiene de escapar soy yo!, ¡¡VAMOS, INTENTA PASARME!!  
  
Tadao se intimida un poco con estas palabras, pero incrementa su velocidad para poder pasar, pero Asuka le ejecuta una llave de Yudo tomandolo por el brazo y azotandolo contra el suelo para inmovilizarlo y dejarlo casi inconciente.  
  
-Te lo digo y aun no quieres entenderlo Yokoshima........ no importa cuantas veces intentes escapar siempre te voy a detener aquí........ asi que vete a limpiar el salon.  
  
-.................... Ouch..........  
  
Asi como la policia atrapa a un ascesino en persecucion, es llevado al salon para que lleve acabo sus quehaceres, vigilado como un prisionero, sin libertad ni esperanzas de ser libre, limpia el pizaron, limpia los borradores, ordena el salon, con un semblante de tristeza y soledad, mientras que ellas lo vigilan cuidadosamente.  
  
Luego de haber terminado con todo eso, vemos a el que toma asiento en uno de los pupitres del salon ya limpio que reluce como un diamante, triste, solo, sin libertad, ya sus compañeras se habian marchado a sus casa, hablan de lo tan odioso que es atrapar a Tadao cuando intenta escapar, ............. ¿quién no quisiera escapar?, estando bajo el mandato de unas chicas de mal carácter como ellas (aunque no lo fueran), era desesperante, el estaba en un serio aprieto, bueno hasta que el termine el año.  
  
Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, aun habia sol, dejando ya de lamentarse de su infortunio, tomo su mochila, y decidio volver a su casa, pero en el momento que iba pasando por las canchas de voleyball, noto que alguien aun estaba en la escuela, practicando en la cancha, y por simple curiosidad decidio hechar un viztaso.  
  
Se escondio detrás de una pared que estaba cerca del lugar donde estaba esa persona, asomo un poco su rostro para ver de quien se tratabam y resulto ser que era Asuka Langley, de 16 años, una chica sumamente engreida y muy autoritaria, tomando en cuenta su procedencia alemana-japonesa, aparentemente se habia quedado prancticando un poco de voleyball, ya que ella estaba en el equipo del colegio.  
  
Tan solo verla hizo que Tadao se retorciera de ira por que es ella quien le impide ser libre en esos dias que le toca hacer su servicio, era ella que cada tarde, le impide irse a casa temprano, y lo obliga a hacer todo lo que ella le dijera, como si el fuera su perro faldero, tal vez ella supiera Yudo para poder someterlo, pero eso no lo intimidaba, el se decia a si mismo que algun dia el seria libre y podria escarpar, tan solo una vez, solo una vez.  
  
Pero en esa frenetica meditacion de odio en la que se encontraba pudo ver que ella se detuvo un momento de su practica para tomar un poco de aliento, se encontraba en su uniforme de deporte, una blusa blanca con sus mangas recogidas y unas pantys rojas muy ajustadas a sus caderas, tenis blancos, todo eso bañado por su sudor que recorria cada centimetro de su esbelto cuerpo, se podia ver como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla, pasaba por su cuello, y terminaba en su camisa................. simplemente se veia como una mujer ardiente, toda fantacia que cualquier hombre desearia ver.  
  
Nunca antes el habia notado lo sensual que era su carcelera, parecia que su ira y su indignacion lo habian segado de la verdad, todo este tiempo siempre tuvo ante sus ojos a semejante bombon, lo malo que ella tenia un mal concepto de el, lo cual talvez arruinaba toda oportinidad de agradarle....................... o talvez no...............  
  
Luego de esa revelacion, Asuka decidio que tenia que tomar un baño en las regaderas de los vestidores de chicas, y estaba de suerte ya que ella no le gustaba bañarse con sus otras compañeras, era un tanto incomodo, aunque no deberia serlo, ya que ella ya las habia visto desnudas, pero aun asi no se sentia bien, por eso era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.  
  
Luego el muchacho vio como ella se dirigia a las regaderas, pero el, aun seguia aturdido por la revelacion que tuvo, pero reacciono, y tomo una decisión de la cual nunca se arrepentio haberla tomado, aunque fuera poner en peligro su salud.........  
  
En una rara mezcla de ira-pasion, Tadao simplemente siguio a Asuka hasta las regaderas, con solo un pensamiento que hacia eco en su mente  
  
-(ESA CHICA............. ES......... MIA.........)  
  
Y como si estubiera en algun tipo de trance, simplemente la siguio.  
  
Ya en las regaderas, el se oculto en un casillero que estaba por ahí, adentro tenia una vista amplia del interior del lugar, ahí se quedo a esperar a que ella se cambiara, el chico sudaba a raudales, con una gran anciedad en su pecho, que lo devoraba por dentro, ya ansiaba ver su cuerpo totalmente empapado de sudor, era una tension que lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Por fin ella entro y comenzo a cambiarse, primero se quito su blusa sudada, lo cual revelo que ella no llevaba sosten lo cual le dio a Tadao algo que observar, luego sus pantys, y por ultimo sus zapatos.  
  
-Rayos -dijo ella- estoy empapada de sudor ¡que asco!, pero ahora remediare eso.  
  
Tomo una toalla de su casillero y se dirigio a las regaderas, giro la llave, y comenzo a bañarse, los ojos de Tadao se ponian como platos gigantes, mientras le sangraba la nariz por tan solo ver como el agua limpiaba el cuerpo de la bella ninfa, como ella disfrutaba de la calida agua que caia en su piel, como ella pasaba el jabon por todas partes, sus muslos, sus senos, su vientre, todo era un espectaculo para los ojos.  
  
Pero recobro el control, y armandose de descaro o valor, abrio lentamente la puerta del casillero, cautelosamente se fue desvistiendo hasta solo quedar en boxers, y se aproximo a donde se encontraba Asuka, sigilosamente se acerco por detrás de ella, por suerte ella no se habia percatado de que el estaba ahí, ahí estaba ella, tarareando una cancion tranquilamente, disfrutando del baño y luego.............. llego el momento de actuar.  
  
El ya no lo podia resistir mas, lo que le habia sucedido con Misato no se iba a comparar con lo que le iba a suceder.  
  
Con gran agilidad e impertinencia tomo los brazos de Asuka y los inmovilizo poniendolos en la espalda de la chica, luego con una de sus manos empezo a masajear los senos de la joven, ERAN MAS SUAVES QUE LOS DE MISATO!!!!!!!!!.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!, ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!!!???  
  
-Alguien a quien tu conoces, que te desea desesperadamente.......  
  
-¡¡¡YOKOSHIMA................... DATE POR MUERTO!!!  
  
-No lo creo.........  
  
Ella intento liberarse, pero increiblemente no podia safarce del agarre de Tadao, por mas fuerza que ella aplicara, no conseguia liberarse, en otras circunstancias ella hubiera barrido el piso con el, pero esta situacion era muy extraña, Tadao aun parecia estar en una especie de trance, sus ojos no parecian tener alma (parecia, no era real, que quede claro), con un rostro de pasion y lujuria que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, luego el cerro la llave para que no se malgastara el agua.  
  
-¡¡Sueltame maldito!!  
  
-Oh no Langley, tu ya me has mandado por mucho tiempo, y ya no estoy dispuesto a ser tu perro faldero, ahora haras todo lo que yo te diga.  
  
-¡¡¡NI LO SUEÑES!!!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que haras?, nadie te puede escuchar, no podras ponerme un dedo encima mientras no te suelte, mejor rindete.  
  
-¡¡¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!!!  
  
-Veo que aun no entiendes la situacion, permiteme demostrarte que nada puedes hacer para detenerme.  
  
Con su mano, comenzo a decender por sus pechos, su vientre, su monte de venus, hasta llegar al tesoro de la hermosa joven, y con mucha delicadeza, introdujo uno de sus dedos, al sentir esto ella trato de liberarse, pero el placer que le daba el muchacho la hacia dudar en su manera de actuar.  
  
-Que......... que es lo que quieres de mi............  
  
-TU OBEDIENCIA.  
  
-Estas loco  
  
-¿Loco?............ si estoy loco............. loco por ti......... Ahora ya eres mia.  
  
Poco a poco cezo el forcegeo, parece que el placer apago sus deseos de escapar, sus piernas se debilitaban ya su parte intima era masturbada de una manera que jamas habia experimentado, luego ella fue soltando unos gemidos de complacencia, su rostro reflejaba su exitacion seguida de un rubor rojo-fuego en sus mejillas, luego de eso, arqueo su espalda contra Tadao, para poder sentir mejor el placer que le era proporcionado.  
  
-Que............ que......... que estas haciendo............. ah.......ah...  
  
-Haciendo que te humedescas más.  
  
Ella se sentia muy caliente, en realidad le gustaba mandar a las personas, era el poder, el poder de hacer que otras personas hicieran su voluntad, era genial, tanto que la exitaba, mucho, pero ella comprendio que es mas exitante ser manipulada por otra persona.  
  
-¿Te gusta Langley?  
  
-Si..... mucho...... oh....... quiero mas.........  
  
-No lo hare, aun no te lo has ganado.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
  
-Complaceme  
  
Rapidamente, sin decir ni una palabra le removio los boxers al joven, los arrojo como si fueran un estorbo, se puso de rodillas, e introdujo ese pedazo de carne en su boca, lamiendolo y degustando como si fuera un helado, saboreando cada centrimetro de este, haciendo lo posible para complacerlo.  
  
¿Qué era esto?, ¿acaso el habia ordenado a esa ninfa que hiciera eso?, claro que era placentero pero una esclava de amor nunca debe desobedecer a su amo, asi que el hizo que se detubiera y la tomo de su rostro para que lo observara.  
  
-¿Acaso yo te pedi que hicieras eso?, no lo hice, tu haras lo que yo te diga de otra manera no recibiras mas placer.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?  
  
-Quiero que te masturbes, para mi.  
  
Ella lo llevo a donde estaban lo casilleros, ahí en una banca ella se acosto, introdujo sus dedos en su ya humeda vagina, y con su otra mano se masajeaba sus senos, le gustaba que le ordenara, al ver a Tadao tan decidido y cruel, la exitaba cada vez mas y mas, y el entendio el comportamiento de Misato en aquel pasado incidente, mientras mas es la desesperacion mas delicioso es extasis, muchos no lo saben, y es una leccion que jamas olvidara.  
  
Pero volvamos a la historias, mientras ella hacia lo suyo, el simplemente la contemplaba, no tenia idea de lo tan facil que era controlarla, era increiblemente sencillo, tal vez se debia a su actitud o su carácter, pero lo que importaba ahora era disfrutar, el tomo la mano con la que ella se estaba dando placer para probar su dulce miel, la cual era mas deliciosa que la de la srta. Katsuragi, al pasar su lengua en los humedos dedos, ya su erotismo habia alcanzado su limite, y en un arranque de desesperacion y pasion, simplemente la penetro, lo hizo de manera tan brusca que le dolio a ella un poco, sangro un poco y un para de lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la joven, pero no le importo, con tal de complacerlo, era capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, claro que el se quedo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara, y que no le doliera.  
  
Luego comenzo la frenetica friccion de sus miembros, cuando dos personas se hacen un solo ser y solo el coito sexual es disfrutado por esos seres, gemidos y quejidos eran la musica que invadia el lugar, el se encontraba encima de ella, quien se aferraba mas a el con sus brazos, para sentir mas el placer, era un sueño para el joven, ahí estaba completamente empapada en sudor y agua, mientras el deslizaba su mienbro dentro de ella, como el sonido de su miembro cuando la penetraba era como musica para sus oidos, y mas aun los gritos de placer que ella daba, sentia que la estaba desgarrando viva, pero era indescriptible el placer que le estaba haciendo gozar.  
  
Luego Tadao levanto a la chica para que ella estubiera encima de el, podia verse como saltaba para insertar mas el miembro de el chico, mientras ella hacia eso el frotaba sus senos, y apretaba sus muslos.  
  
En un despliegue de erotismo, ambos se encontraba en un 69 grandiosamente realizado, degustandose uno al otro, ya se lo imaginan, el probando el nectar de la bella chica, y ella probando la leche de su compañero, ambos sabian usar sus lenguas para poder causar mas placer, a pesar de su poca experiencia eran bastante buenos y tambien muy creativos, durante los momentos intimos.  
  
Ambos siguieron asi hasta que ambos tubieron un orgasmos muy prolongado, luego sus labios se unieron para probar a que sabian sus jugos en los labios de otro, luego ella se recosto encima de Tadao para recobrar energias para el segundo round, el acariciaba los cabellos de la linda chica, y ella acariciaba el pecho del joven, señalando lo complacida que estaba, a pesar de lo tan cansados que estaban, querian seguir con esto.  
  
Se reanuro la accion, ella se coloco encima de el una vez mas para poder volver a sentir su miembro dentro de ella, y sus gemidos adquirieron un tono mas placentero, por veces ella se acercaba para besar a su compañero que le propiciaba tanto placer, arqueabaq mas la espalda ya que asi aumentaba el placer, luego los gemidos se hicieron gritos, y sintio otro fuerte orgasmo que le propisio espasmos, podia verse la tension que producia la culminacion entre los dos amante.  
  
Fatigados y exaustos, vemos como ambos salen del cuarto ya vestidos, pero bañados en sudor por tanto ejercicio (de nada sirvio el baño), el concepto de Yokoshima en Asuka habia cambiado por completo, mas bien parecia todo un tigre "en la cama", y claro queria volver a repetir el lindo encuentro. -Tal vez ahora me dejes ir, de hoy en adelante.  
  
-Hmmmm.......................... tal vez.................  
  
Luego de eso se despidio con un beso y se dirigieron a sus casas.  
  
Ya en la salida, Tadao encuentra que hay alguien esperandolo en la entrada principal, quien resulta ser Shinrei, extrañado por su presencia se acerca para cuestionarla.  
  
-¿Oye que estas haciendo aquí?  
  
-Me gusta quedarme hasta tarde en el colegio, observando los alrededores........... adios Yokoshima.  
  
Y ella simplemente se va, dejando a Tadao mas confindido que la ultima vez que la vio.  
  
Pero aparentemente Shunrei sabia lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
-Bien Yokoshima, ahora podras regresar a casa no tan tarde, hm, hm, hm...........  
  
La situacion aun es desconocida, nadie sabe que es lo que sucedera en el futuro.  
  
Pero algo es seguro..................... hay lujuria en el aire......................... 


	5. Deseo Interior

Hentai School  
  
Deseo Interior  
  
Nosotros nunca llegamos a conocernos, pensamos que vamos a actuar de una manera especifica en una situacion cualquiera, pero cuando llega el momento, actuamos de maneras que jamas en nuestras vida llegaramos a imaginarnos, sobretodo en el aspecto libidinoso.  
  
Minako Aino, edad 16 anos, (conocida por todos como Sailor Venus por sus amigas Sailor Scouts o Senshis), una chica jobial, muy extrovertida y muy sociable, su apariencia no parecia matar a una mosca, era una chica con la cual podia entablarse una buena amistad, una chica comun y corriente.  
  
Escuela Furinkan, tarde, habian acabado las clases de deportes para las chicas (y el show para los chicos), todas se dirigieron a las regaderas, y claro Minako tambien, justo cuando se disponia a desvestirse, Shunrei se acerco para darle un mensaje del entrenador.  
  
-Oye Minako, el entrenador me pidio que te diera un recado de el.  
  
-¿En serio?, ¿De que se trata?  
  
-Me pidio que tu guardaras las pelotas que usamos para la clase en el gimnacio.  
  
-Oh, esta bien, lo hare de inmediato.  
  
Dicho esto ella salio del vestidor a cumplir su obligacion.  
  
Pero cuando ella se habia ido, Shunrei puso un semblante de maldad y lacibidad, sus ojos denotaban un calor lujurios.  
  
-Ya veras lo que te espera, linda Minako  
  
Mientras tanto, Minako ya habia recolectado todas la pelotas que habian quedado en el patio, y se dirigia al gimnacio a guardarlas, estaba obscuro, era casi imposible de ver algo ahí dentro, ella simplemente dejo las pelotas en el suelo, cuando algo la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia la obscuridad.  
  
Por supuesto trato de liberarse de su agresor, pero era demasiado fuerte, la llevo a la parte de atrás del gimnacio, que era un auditorio tambien, llego a un cuarto con luz y pudo ver quien era la persona que la habia raptado.  
  
Para su sorpresa se trataban de tres individuos: Tadao Yokoshima, a quien ya todos conocen, Tenchi Musaki quien era amigo de Tadao, y Yajiko Miyohin de 16 anos, quien era estudiante de Kendo en la escuela, un muchacho impaciente y con un carácter bastante duro, los malhechores le ataron sus manos a su espalda para inmovilizarla, y estar ella a su merced. -¿¿¡¡QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!!?? ¡SUELTENME!  
  
-Lo siento Aino pero no podemos hacerlo -dijo Tadao.  
  
-Sabiamos que si esperabamos en este lugar, una chica vendria a dejar las cosas de deporte, y asi aprobechar para divertirnos con ella -explico Tenchi  
  
-Y como fuiste la afortunda, con gusto te daremos tu premio -Dijo Yajiko  
  
-¡Estan locos!, ¡no podran obligarme a hacer lo que ustedes pretenden!  
  
-(Psst...... oye Yokoshima.......... creo que despues de todo esto es una mala idea) -dijo Tenchi algo inquieto- (y si ella comienza a gritar o si se libera y nos da una golpiza?)  
  
-(¡Cierra la boca tonto!, ya veras con tan solo "calentarla" no pondra resistencia, si todas las chicas estan como ella, confia un poco idiota).  
  
-(¿¡Y tu como estas seguro!?)  
  
-(¡Yo lo se y fin de la discusión!)  
  
-¡¡¡¡DEJEN DE QUEJARSE Y HAGAMOSLO YA!!!!!! -exclamo Yajiko  
  
Ante tal respuesta, los tres muchachos no lo pensaron dos veces y despojaron de sus ropa a la pobre Minako, solo habia quedado en ropa interior, al ver gran belleza, sus mienbros se preparaban para la dura tarea que les esperaba.  
  
-Te prometemos algo Aino -advirtio Tadao- no te dejaremos ir hasta que quedes satisfecha!!!  
  
Y justo al decir eso, rasgaron su ropa interior, quedando completamente deznuda, Tadao comenzo por deborar sus senos, poniendolos muy duros, Tenchi besaba los labios de la joven para ahogar sus gemidos y Yajiko degustaba su cuerpo con su lengua.  
  
Minako queria gritar, pero no podia, trato de soltarse, pero no pudo, y como es de suponerse, se rindo al placer proporcionado por sus captores.  
  
Los tres muchachos cambiaban de lugar para estimular mejor a la joven mujer, Tadao se dedico a lamerle si clitoris, mientras Yajiko la masturbaba, y Tenchi lamia sus pezones, ya Minako estaba jadeando y gimiendo de placer, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, como petalos de rosa, y sus gemidos iban en aumento, avisando que pronto se vendria.  
  
Al notar eso, los tres decidieron penetrarla al mismo tiempo, Yajiko la penetro por su vagina, colocandola encima de el, Tenchi la penetro "por atrás", poniendose detrás de ella, y Tadao por la boca, y con todo eso, comenzo la frenetica penetracion de la pobre joven.  
  
No duro ni tres segundo, debido a lo tan exitados que estaban, que todos al mismo tiempo de vinieron.  
  
Ella quedo completamente llena de semen, pudo saborearlo en su paladar como sentirlo entrando suavemente dentro de ella, los chicos tomaron unos momentos para reponerse, pero como le habian prometido a su rehen, continuaron desflorandola, todos cambiaron de pocisiones y comenzaron con la frenetica penetracion, ya para estas alturas estaba completamente excitada, no le importaba nada solo queria disfrutar del momento.  
  
1, 2, 3,.......... orgasmos le eran arrancados como petalos a una rosa, uno mas placentero que otro, y otro mas largo que el otro, y aun continuaban, por tan increible que parecia, ninguno parecia cansado, aparentemente podia mas la pasion que el cansancio, pero como ninguno de ellos era nada mas que un ser humano, logicamente se cansaron.  
  
Se apartaron de Minako y se recostaron en el suelo para tomar aliento, ya se lo imaginan, todos empapados de sudor, cubiertos de sus propios fluidos, acalorados y muy ruborizados.  
  
-¡Cielos!, ¡¡diez malditas veces!!, uf estoy rendido -dijo el joven Tenchi  
  
-¡¡Estoy muerto!!, ya no puedo mas, pero fue estupendo -dijo Yajiko  
  
-Si, pero ya no puedo seguir mas, creo que ya es suficiente -agrego Tadao- y creo que eso sera suficiente para ella tambien.  
  
Pero los pobres chicos estaban equivocados...................  
  
-Oh Muchaaaachooooooos!!!  
  
-Que!? -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo  
  
-Vamos chicos, no me digan que ya se cansaron, aun no estoy satisfecha  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUE!!??  
  
¡Increible!, aun ella tenia ardor dentro su cuerpo, y parecia como si tan solo estubieran comenzando, aun tenia el rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada de deseo que podia verse en sus ojos flamas de lujuria, y todavia estaba humeda de su vagina, y tenia hambre de mas.  
  
Los muchachos estaban espantados por semejante lacibidad de esa chica, claro que ellos querian complacerla ¡¡¡PERO ELLOS YA HABIAN GASTADO TODAS SUS ENERGIAS Y LUJURIA!!!, esto era un predicamento  
  
-Vamos chicos, sigamos con la diversion, ¿o acaso lo olvidaron?  
  
Ella se acerco a Tadao se coloco encima de el, lo beso candentemente.  
  
-No me dejaran ir hasta que yo este satisfecha, y no lo estoy. -(¡Yokoshima! Y ahora que hacemos, yo ya no puedo seguir, gaste hasta mis reservas en ella y aun quiere mas, ¡¿qué vamos a hacer!?)  
  
-(Sera mejor que huyamos)  
  
Y sin decir dos veces, los tres corrieron fuera del gimnacio dejandola completamente sola.  
  
-¡OIGAN, REGRESEN COBARDES!  
  
Pero ellos ya se habian ido, ella estaba muy esnfadada con ellos, y todos sabemos que la ira de una mujer es de ser temida  
  
-Ustedes lo prometieron.......... lo prometieron............., y como no cumplieron, pagaran por sus fechorias.........  
  
Luego de eso, se volvio a vestir y salio del lugar con sed de venganza........(!!!!!!!)  
  
Pero ella no se percato de que alguien estaba ahí tambien, oculto en las sombras  
  
-Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba que ella fuera tan ardiente, esta bien dejare que ella arregle sus cuentas con ellos, tengo cosas mas importantes por hacer.  
  
Sale a la luz y es en realidad Shunrei  
  
-Pronto querida Akane........... muy pronto................. jejejeje............... 


	6. Corazon de Espada

Hentai School  
  
Corazon de espada  
  
La pasión es algo que hace arder el alma en lujuria, no importa de donde provenga, siempre y cuando sea fuerte y salvaje, hara del momento uno tan inolvidable, que ningun amante podra olvidar, aunque lo intente............  
  
Cosas raras tambien han ocurrido ultimamente en Japón, y en especial en la región de Tokyo, como por ejemplo, el Kendo cobró una INCREIBLE popularidad en esa región, y tambien era practicado por muchos estudiantes en diferentes escuelas, y tambien que preferian practicarlo sin ningun tipo de protectores (Tal vez querian hacerlo como en el antiguo Japón), y tanto era su popularidad que organizaban torneos cada año, todas las escuela participaban y todo el mundo le facinaba ir a verlos, y por ultimo reemplazaron las espadas de bambó con espadas de madera, con forma de verdaderas Katanas (¿genial, no?).  
  
Kenshin Himura, edad 18 años, campeón imbicto por 5 años seguidos del Gran torneo de Kendo de Tokyo, su inigualable estilo "Hiten Mitsurugi" se ha ganado el apodo de "Hitokiri Battosai" (Batusai el destajador), su despiadado estilo de combate le ha conseguido la victoria durante tanto tiempo, tenia la capacidad de terminar a sus oponentes con tecnicas que casi eran imposible de captar con el ojo, tenia que usar camaras para ver su rapidez, claro que hubieron grandes oponentes que les causaron dificultades, pero siempre los derrotaba, era algo sumamente increible, según lo que el cuenta desde muy pequeño practico el kendo, tal vez eso explica un poco su gran fuerza, a pesar que era un estudiante de la escuela Furinkan (1-A) era el instructor de Kendo de la escuela, y los docentes lo consideraban un compañero de trabajo, el tiene una novia, su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, de 17 años, y llevan 3 años juntos.  
  
Himura se caracterizaba por su larga cabellera roja, a pesar de que fuera alumno no le pedian cortarse el pelo, tal vez por ser instructor, y por una cicatriz en forma de cruz que un fuerte adversario le dejo en su rostro, y por esa mirada asecina que proyectaba siempre en todo momento, era amigo de Sanosuke Sagara, de 18 años, un chico que le encantan las peleas, pero no era un busca pleitos, al igual que Yajiko era tambien su amigo.  
  
Despues de esta larga introducción procedemos con el realto.  
  
Era una tarde agradable, el ambiente era fresco y asoleado, una de esas tardes para tomar una siesta, lastimosamente para los alumnos era algo que no podian hacer, Himura se encontraba dando su clase en el gimnacio a un numeroso grupo de compañeros, la mayoria mujeres, aun enfocado en su instrucción, el joven maestro parecia distraido por sus pensamiento.  
  
-(Cielos, ya llevo mucho tiempo de estar con Kaoru, pero esta relación parece estar perdiendo la chispa, ambos estamos aburriendonos, que problema).  
  
Luego de mostrar unos movimientos de defensa, observa a sus dicipulos.  
  
-(Como los envidio, ellas parecen tener mejor relacion entre sus chicos que yo con Kaoru, ya no siento esa emocion y pasion que ella me daba, ahora lo que siento es amistad.................. rayos)  
  
Luego de la clase, cuando todos se habian despedido de Himura, el se sentó en el suelo del gimnacio, apoyandose en una pared y abrasando su espada como un samurai descansando, continuaba reflexionando sobre su dilema.  
  
-(suspiro)...............(como quisiera poder volver a sentir lo que sentia con ella, sentirme vivo, sentir ese deseo, demonios que frustante)  
  
Justo cuando meditaba eso, persibio que no se encontraba solo, se puso de pie y exploro el area con su vista, no habia nadie, pero sabia que alguien lo estaba espiando.  
  
-Quien quiera que seas, muestrate, no estoy de humor para juegos- dijo con tono malhumorado.  
  
Solo escucho unos pasos que parecian alejarse del lugar, y del gimnacio, quedando solo el muchacho, pero se percato que una nota yacia en el suelo en un lugar obscuro del lugar, se agacho para recogerla y decidio examinar el pedazo de papel.  
  
El papel era rosa, color favorito de la chicas, tenia un leve aroma a un perfume muy agradable, flor de cerezo blanco, muy fino y dulce, y el mensaje estaba escrito con una letra muy fina, con tinta negra:  
  
"Esperame mañana aquí despues de la clase, una admiradora"  
  
-Hmm?  
  
Muy interesante, aparentemente le interesaba a una chica, pero justo despues de leer eso, comenzo a sentir ese cosquilleo en su pecho, esa emocion que parecia haber muerto hace tanto tiempo, esa emoción que solia tener con su novia, una chica misteriosa que queria estar a solas con el, pero no era la primera vez, ya en ocaciones anteriores el habia sentido la precencia de alguien mientras se quedaba solo en el gimnacio para practicar.  
  
-(Vaya no me lo esperaba, una admiradora, ........................ seria una descortecia el no aceptar su invitación, .................... un momento, ¿en que estoy pensando?, no puedo hacerle esto a Kaoru, ...................... aunque me intriga mucho lo que esta chica tiene que decirme ...........)  
  
Al fin de al cabo llego a la conclusion de "si no se entera, no le hara daño" y tomo la invitación de su secreta amiga.  
  
Justo cuando iba saliendo se encontro con Shunrei que aparentemente se habia quedado despues de clases, decidio saludarla  
  
-Hola Shunrei, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Olvide unas cosas en el salon, venia a recuperarlas  
  
-Bien deacuerdo, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana  
  
-Adios, Himura  
  
Y el joven de cabello rojizo partio a su hogar, mas no se percato que ella lo observaba con una mirada maliciosa.  
  
-Bien Battosai, veamos si realmente eres aun el campeon, veremos como lo haras con tu proximo oponente.......... jejeje  
  
Y luego se marcho. Al dia siguiente todo transcurria normalmente, Kenshin esta nervioso, algo raro en el, el dia de hoy no habia clases de Kendo asi que llego con su uniforme normal, el cambio de apariencia le daba un aspecto menos mayor y de instructor, aun se preguntaba que tipo de chica seria la que lo admiraba, y aparentemente su novia no le parecia importarle en lo absoluto, ni siquiera penso en ella en lo absoluto.  
  
Cuando las clases ya habian terminado, y la escuela se encontraba sola (supuestamente) Himura se dirigio al gimnacio, se cambio a su uniforme de Kendo y se sento a esperar a la chica misteriosa, siempre con su clasico aspecto de samurai dormido.  
  
Luego de un par de horas, pudo escuchar unos pasos acercandose hacia el, olia a flor de cerezo blanco, al sonido de los pasos acercandose el se ponia mas  
  
nervioso, pero aparentaba estar alerta y sereno.  
  
Por fin, los pasos de detuvieron frente a el, levanto su mirada desde los pies de la persona que estaba frente a el, estaba vestida con un traje de Kendo, empuñando una espada de madera, se quedo enfrente de el.  
  
-Vaya, recibiste mi mensaje, y decidiste venir, me alegra mucho  
  
Himura se puso de pie y observo el rostro de su admiradora secreta, estaba sorprendido por la belleza que tenia frente a el, se trataba de una compañera de clases de su misma aula (1-A).  
  
Era Makato Kino (tambien conocida por sus compañeros como Lita o Sailor Jupiter, perteneciente al grupo de las Sailor Senshis o scouts), de 17 años, una chica que gustaba de la cocina y de practicar las artes marciales, y tambien por ser una de las chicas que peleaba con chicos.  
  
Himura no se esperaba que se tratase de una de sus compañeras, pensaba en alguien fuera del colegio como alguna amiga de Kaoru o algo asi, quedo embelezado por lo hermosa que se veia, no lo habia visto venir, a pesar de ser un serio maestro de Kendo y muy consiente de sus actos y seguro de si mismo, el se sentia como un chico de apenas 15, todos sus sentimientos pasaban en su pecho a una gran velocidad, nerviosismo era el sentimiento que prevalecia, al igual que una gran emocion......... por algo, pero tomo aire y decidio tranquilizarse.  
  
-(suspiro).......... Asi que... tu eras la chica misteriosa... y bien ¿para que querias verme?  
  
-Queria hablar contigo a solas –dijo con un tono algo provocador  
  
-Bien aquí me tienes ¿qué es lo que deseas de mi? Ella lo observa con una mirada muy maliciosa, podia verse en sus ojos una ansiedad poco usual en ella, el nunca la habia visto de esa manera durante las clases.  
  
-Me gustan los chicos fuertes... como tu...  
  
-¿En serio? –dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Y es por eso que peleas con todos?  
  
-Mas o menos, solo que los chicos con quienes e peleado no han sido rivales para mi, ni siquiera Sagara, aunque debo admitir que el es realmente fuerte.  
  
-(¡Cielos! Ni siquiera Sanosuke ha podido vencerla, debe ser alguien con gran fuerza)  
  
-Pero tu Himura... tu eres diferente... tu posees una increible fuerza... algo que me atrae mucho de ti.  
  
-Entonces ¿viniste a confesarme que te gusto?  
  
-No, he venido a retarte, a ver si eres realmente el hombre que veo en ti  
  
Dicho esto desembaino una katana de madera y se puso en postura de combate.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio Makato?  
  
-Oh si... creeme que esta no sera una batalla facil para ti Himura  
  
El no sabia que pensar, la chica queria pelear con el, nunca antes el habia peleado con una mujer, pero al verla tan segura de lo que queria, y como el nunca se negaba a un desafio, saco su espada y se preparo para la batalla.  
  
Makato comenzo con un sablazo horizontal, Himura lo esquiva, luego uno vertical, el lo elude, luego ella salta sobre el con un sablazo vertical, el lo bloquea con su espada y ambos quedan forzando sus espadas una con otra.  
  
-No lo haces nada mal Makato.....  
  
-Aprendi del maestro...... Luego se separaron, ella se lanzo con un sablazo invertido, Himura lo bloquea con su espada en forma vertica, y aprobecha para contraatacar con un rapido giro, pero Makato lo detiene con su espada, Luego Himura salta y decide utilizar el "Ryu Tsuizen" se coloco encima de ella y se lanzo en un solo ataque en picada, ella reacciono bloqueando el golpe pero debido a la fuerza del impacto rompio su espada de madera y rasgo el traje que llevaba puesto, la parte del hombro y el lado izquierdo de su pecho estaban descubiertos.  
  
Luego de eso Himura se detuvo, al ver que su adversario no poseia una arma.  
  
-Parece ser que yo gane  
  
-¡Ja! ¡eso quisieras! Aun no me has derrotado Himura  
  
Luego se coloco en posicion de batalla, iba a pelear sin armas.  
  
Himura no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y utilizo su arma mortal, su legendario "Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki", el cual fue un impacto total en su pecho terminando de rasgar toda la blusa de Makato y ella termino en el suelo.  
  
El sintio que se sobrepaso un poco y rapidamente se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien.  
  
-Makato... Makato... estas bi.....!!!!  
  
No pudo terminar de hablar cuando los labios de su oponente ya se encontraban en los de el.  
  
-Hmm...... tal como lo supuse, eres muy fuerte, mi tipo de chico, y como me derrotaste aquí esta tu recompensa.  
  
Makato guio la mano de Himura hasta sus pechos, haciendo que el los masajeara, a pesar del golpe, no le dolia en lo mas minimo, luego ella se volvio a acercar a el para volver a juntar sus labios, dejo que su lengua entrara en su boca para poder degustar sus labios libidinosamente.  
  
Ella se recosto y el removia su ropas delicadamente, revelando su bello y delicioso cuerpo de la joven, el se encontraba enonadado por semejante belleza, habia olvidado por completo a Kaoru, dandose paso a la infidelidad  
  
Comenzo por lamer sus pezones delicadamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, mientras sus manos recorrian el cuerpo de Makato, recorria cada curva, cada centimetro, no dejaba un lugar sin explorar, luego dirigio sus manos a su calida cueva de amor, se encontraba ya humeda por la exitacion, masajeo su parte placenteramente, al igual que ella complacia al chico de la misma manera, ambos deseaban ser uno lo mas pronto posible.  
  
-Eres......... tan hermosa......... –dijo el, himnotizado por su belleza  
  
-Callate y no te detengas, se siente delicioso -respondio la ardiente joven  
  
El comenzo por trazar un camino hasta su vientre con su lengua en el cuerpo de la joven, luego decendio hasta su humeda flor, la cual saboreo lentamente, ella se arqueaba del placer proporcionado por Himura, ella podia sentir como su lengua la penetraba poco a poco, como lamia delicadamente su clitoris, mientras masajeaba sus senos, sus gemidos de placer hacian que el se exitara mas y mas, haciendo que el devorara la flor de su compañera.  
  
Luego de eso, ella decidio complacerlo colocando el miembro de su compañero en su boca para luego introducirlo lenta y placenteramente, luego lamiendolo y saboreandolo cada centimetro de este, sacandolo en introduciendolo rapidamente, Himura sentia que deliraba de placer, y como agradecerlo, decidio colocarse en posicion de 69 para que ambos gozaran, sus gemidos rompian el silencio del lugar.  
  
Luego ella se coloco encima de el para introducir su miembro dentro de ella, y comenzo a moverse para friccionar sus miembros, los gemidos de Makato eran como musica para sus oidos, haciendo que la besara con mucha lujuria, y ella brincaba mas para sentir mas placer.  
  
Lamia la punta de sus senos ya duros, mientras ella decia que no se detuviera, y justo cuando esta apunto de llegar al climax, el ahogo sus gritos con un beso que la dejo sin aliento, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo en un delicioso orgasmo, su liquido la lleno por completo, podia verse como un poco se salia atravez del coito, ambos estaban fatigados y decidieron recostarse en el suelo y descansar un poco ya que nadie los molestaba........ o es lo que ellos creian  
  
Shunrei habia disfrutado de todo el espectaculo, escondida en la obscuridad del lugar, y al ver que ellos habian terminado, decidio dejarlos solos, para que recobraran sus fuerzas. -Vaya Himura, al parecer prefieres la pasion de una mujer ardiente al amor de una chica decente, y aun conservas tu titulo de campeon.........  
  
-Toda va de acuerdo al plan............... creo que lo consultare con mi hermano..... creo que su opinion me vendra util........... hm, hm, hm. 


	7. Alma Obscura

_-¿Y como va todo?_

_-De maravilla, es como tu lo dijiste, todos actuan como su estubieran en celo_

_-Lo sabia, estoy seguro que esa escuela esta embrujada o algo asi, no lo se, y tu amiga?_

_-No sabe nada aun_

_-Ya veo, interesante, aun no comprendo el porque te tomas tantas difilcutades por ella, no le encuentro logica a eso._

_-Ella es mi mejor amiga, y deseo darle el mejor regalo de despedida de todos._

_-¿Es por eso que duermes mas seguido con tu hermano mayor estos dias?_

_-Mas o menos, aparte que me gusta mucho tu forma de hacerlo_

_-A mi me gusta tu cuerpo, es muy hermoso, me pregunto si aun no tienes novio_

_-Te aseguro que no, por el momento no me interesa el compromiso_

_-Ya veo, ¿deseas "La revancha" ahora?_

_-Adelante querido hermano.........._

Hentai School 

Alma obscura

El alma de un ser humano puede llegar a ser tan negra y obscura como la noche sin luna llena, los sentimientos de maldad y lasividad suelen mezclarse con gran facilidad haciendo que el ser haga cosas.......... malignas.......

Una crisis ataca a la escuela..... un sujeto ataca a las chicas que se quedan despues de clases todas las tardes... aparentemente un violador.....

Por lo general son chicas que tienen practica de deportes por las tardes, algunas veces son chicas que se quedan hasta muy tarde, nadie parece haber escapado de las manos del "agresor", su forma de atacar a sus victimas era rasgar sus ropas solo lo suficiente para revelar sus "atributos", se notaban marcas de dientes alrededor de los pezones de las victimas, indicios de penetración forsada en su parte intima, aunque no habian rastros de liquido dentro de ellas o en su piel, su piel parecia estar algo colorada, al igual que sus mejillas, indicios de haber sido tocada de manera salvaje, en algunas de ellas se notaban allasgos de sangre en su parte intima, como una penetración sumamente salvaje, tambien se encontraban cubiertas por sus mismos liquidos, entre ellos saliva y uterinos, esos eran los rasgos que mas sobresaltaban.

En cuanto al trauma psicologico (si asi se le puede llamar), ellas parecian no asustadas, mas bien........ felices...... si, no lees mal, se les encontraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros con sus ojos completamente vacios, carentes de voluntad, asi como repetian una sola palabra una y otra vez....

Mas, mas, mas, mas, mas...........

Simplemente pertubador..... cuando las victimas recobraban el conocimiento, intentaban interrogarlas para conocer algo acerca del agresor, alguna pista que lo delatara..... pero cuando se les preguntaba algo acerca del incidente, ellas solo respondian con una estupida sonrisa mientras parecian poner su mente en blanco...... como si recordaran el suceso, como si les habia agradado, pero no parecian responder ninguna pregunta.

Los dias pasaron y cada vez eran mas chicas atacadas, llego a la cifra de 10 chicas por dia, cuando solian ser 2 o 3, era un total caos en la escuela, los docentes y la directora estaban desesperados, pero creyeron que si los padres de las victimas no se entaran no habria ningun problema, ademas ellas parecian volver a la normalidad despues de unas horas del incidente, no les convenia informarles a los padres, de lo contrario perderian estudiantes (aunque quedaba la duda de los uniformes y ropa intima rasgados ????), de cualquier manera, esto tenia que llegar a una conclusion a como diera lugar.

Akane ya no podia tolerar mas estos abusos, ella queria hacer algo al respecto y detener al maldito degenerado, la indignacion la estaba consumiendo por dentro (debido a su alto grado de moralidad y rectitud), se encontraba discutiendo acerca del problema con Shunrei en el salon de clases durante un receso.

-¡Maldicion! ¡ese maldito perbertido! ¡hay que hacer algo para detenerlo!

-Quedandote aquí sin hacer nada y enfadandote no ayudara en nada -responde Shunrei

-¡SI ya lo se!.... no tienes porque decirmelo –responde Akane

-En ese caso ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-¡LO ATRAPARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

-¿Tienes pruebas de quien puede ser?

-Creo saber quien es...... debio ser Yokoshima

-Si te refieres a Yokoshima creo que estas equivocada.... si lo recuerdas todas las chicas lo fueron a buscar hace unas semanas porque creyeron que era el, lo ataron a un arbol suplicando piedad y lo golpearon fuertemente hasta el cansancio, paso en el hospital durante una semana, y durante ese tiempo lo ataques continuaron, asi que el no pudo ser.

-Si lo recuerdo............. –dice Akane con desanimo

-¿Otra idea?

-¡Buscare en los casilleros y en las mochilas de los demas alumnos!

-¿Acaso eres tonta? Eso tambien ya se hizo y no se encontro nada.....

-Maldita sea.....

-¿Otra "brillante" idea?

-Lo unico que me queda por hacer es encontralo frete a frente, me quedare por las tardes hasta que el me ataque, asi lo enfrentare y lo atrapare.

-Cielos que plan tan brillante –dijo Shunrei con notable sarcasmo

-¡Mejor callate! Tu no ayudas mucho que digamos

-Bien.... que tal si lo esperas con un grupo de chicas armadas? Mientras sean mayoria no les pasara nada, si son muchachos, sabra que es una trampa.

-Oye no es tan mala idea...... buscare a chicas que deseen enfrentarlo.... no quieres unirte al grupo?

-No gracias, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Traidora... y dices ser mi amiga.....

-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Akane –dice Shunrei con una sonrisa amistosa

Akane solo se molesta por semejante respuesta de su amiga y decide mejor irse a buscar a sus compañeras para formar el grupo de asalto para detener al perbertido.

-Feliz caceria Akane.....

Ante la gran negativa de todas las chicas, casi ninguna queria ofrecerse de voluntaria para tal mision, claro que es comprensible, ¿cómo exponerse a tal peligro?, pero al menos logro reunir un pequeño grupo de chicas para atrapar al maldito.

El grupo constaba de 5: Rei Hino, Amy Mizuno, Asuka Langley, Minako Aino y su lider Akane Tendo. Aparentemente solo ellas eran lo suficientemente valientes para detener al malechor, armadas con espadas de madera y escobas, decidieron quedarse hasta tarde para que el sujeto tratara de abusar de ellas, y cuando lo hiciera, lo molerian a golpes. (que doloroso...)

Ya cuando las clases habian terminado, y la escuela estaba casi sola, el grupo de chicas caminaba lentamente por los obscuros y lugubres pasillos, caminaban en grupo, espalda contra espalda, empuñando sus armas, atentas a cualquier señal de movimiento, la tencion se podia sentir en el aire, al igual que un ambiente de hostilidad, todas ellas estaban alertas, sudaban sudor frio, con un poco de miedo en sus pechos.

Tanto era la tencion que de la nada salio un pequeño raton de las sombras y las termino asustando a todas, un gran grito de parte de todas ellas hicieron eco en toda la escuela, y las hizo correr a todas por todas partes, separandose todas del grupo.... mala idea.... (que grupo tan valiente ¿no?)

Cuando Akane recobro la cordura del susto, se percato que solo estaba con Amy a su lado, observo para todos lados pero no encontro a nadie mas.

-Amy... ¿estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, ¿pero en donde estan Rei y las demas?

-Debieron separarse, ¡debemos encontrarlas o el maldito les hara algo!

-Muy bien, vamos

Asi que las dos chicas comenzaron a buscar a sus amigas, corrian velozmente por los pasillos, su aliento era lo unico que rompia el silencio del lugar, recorrieron varios pasillos pero no encontraron a nadie, ambas comenzaban a preocuparse de que el las hubiera encontrado.

Justo cuando iban caminando recobrando el aliento, Asuka y Rei salieron de la nada corriendo y asustadas.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! –pregunto asustada Akane

-¡La atrapo!........ ¡¡Atrapo a Mina!!

-¡Maldicion! ¿¡por donde se fue?!

-Venia detrás de nosotras, casi nos atrapaba

-Entonces no debe estar lejos ¡vamos!

Asi las chicas corrieron hacia donde creian que se encontraba el maldito.

Justo cuando iban con mucha cautela, de la nada unos brazos atraparon a Rei

-¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!

-¡DEJALA MALDITO PERBERTIDO!

Pero justo cuando Akane iba tras el, ambos desaparecieron en las sombras sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí

-Demonios.... a donde se metio...... –dijo Asuka

Luego alguien aparecio detrás de ella y la sujeto fuertemente, Amy y Akane al oir el grito de su amiga, intentaron salvarla del sujeto, intentaron liberarla de sus garras, pero el era muy fuerte, ni siquiera las dos pudieron soltarla de el, en consecuencia, se desvanecio en las sombras con Asuka como lo hizo anteriormente mientras un grito de Asuka era ahogado poco a poco por la distancia.

-¡¡No puede ser..... se llevo a Asuka!! –dijo Amy asustada

-No te preocupes las encontraremos –le asuguro Akane

Comenzaron a correr detrás del sujeto, en la direccion que habian visto que tomo, luego de unos momentos, encontraron a Minako tirada en el suelo con las mismas caracteristicas de las demas victimas.

-Esto es terrible....... -susurro Akane

Luego escucharon otro grito unos metro delante de ellas, ambas corrieron hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido, pero cuando llegaron encontraron a Rei y Asuka en las mismas condiciones de Minako.

-¡¡¡MALDICION!!! –grito Akane

En ese momento de distraccion el sujeto atrapo a Amy y se la llevo dentro del gimnacio, ya fue tarde cuando Akane reacciono, no le dio tiempo de ayudar a su amiga.

Era la unica que quedaba, tenia miedo, no queria entrar al gimnacio, pero debia, sabia que ese edificion no tenia otra salida, asi que tomo valor, empuño su espada de madera y entro con cautela.

Estaba obscuro.... muy obscuro... casi no se podia ver algo... luego diviso la silueta de Amy en el suelo... igual que las anteriores victimas....

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO AAAAAAMMMMMMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Se acerco a ella para tratar de que reaccionara, todo esfuerzo fue inutil

-Lo lamento Amy..... –dijo en voz baja

-Akane...... –dijo Amy debilmente- no te sientas mal....... eso fue...... muy placentero....... deberias dejar que el te lo haga.......

-¿¿¡¡QUEEEEE??!!

Luego de decir eso Amy perdio el conocimiento, y Akane no se sentia bien luego de tal confecion de su amiga, ¿acaso ella perdio la razon? Una sugerencia tan morbosa era lo ultimo que cruzaria su mente, luego se puso de pie para observar el area por el violador.

De repente se encendieron las luces y el sujeto se encontraba frente de ella, vestia camisa y pantalon negro, una mascara de tela cubria su rostro, asi que aun su identidad era desconocida, Akane no lo penso dos veces, tomo su espada de madera y comenzo a dar sablazos contra el sujeto, alternando verticales y horizontales, pero el los esquivaba todos.

Akane comenzaba a cansarse y en una embestida de ira, se lanzo contra su adbresario, el simplemente se hizo a un lado y con una increible rapidez, desarmo a su adversaria y rasgo su uniforme, todo en un solo movimiento.

Le habia rasgado la mayor parte del pecho, revelando su lindo sosten blaco, el cual ella lo cubria con su brazo, justo cuando ella iba a reaccionar, el se lanzo contra ella y se coloco sobre ella.

Con gran fuerza, termino de rasgar la mayor parte del uniforme, quedando solo en ropa interior......... ahí estaba..... en el suelo....... a su merced, se sentia terrible, no solo iba a aprobecharse de ella, sino que su plan fracaso totalmente, y debia pagar por su error......

Termino de rasgar su ropa interior por completo, luego de eso, comenzo a masajear sus senos y a jugar con sus pezones, claro que ella puso resistencia, pero el era muy fuerte, recorria su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando cada centimetro de su piel, hasta llegar a su tesoro en medio de sus piernas, lo acariciaba lentamente, penetrandola con sus dedos, haciendo que ella se humedeciera mas y mas.

Trataba de resistirse, pero el placer que el le daba, era demaciado para ella, era como si supiera como estimularla perfectamente, ninguna palabra fue emitida por los dos individuos, solo los quejidos de Akane rompian el silencio del lugar.

Luego de haberla estimulado, saco de su bolsillo y vibrador con el cual el la penetro, era largo el aparato, y lo ajusto a la maxima velocidad, pero lo colocaba en su clitoris con mas frecuencia.

Mientras realizaba eso, pellizcaba la punta de sus senos y los masajeaba.

Akane esta perdiendo la cordura y su conciensia totalmente, sus gemidos fueron haciendose mas y mas fuertes hasta convertirse en gritos de placer, no podia pensar ni razonar, solo existia el placer en su mente, y disfrutarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, habia comprendido el porque del comportamiento de las victimas anteriores, el sujeto sabia como complacer a una mujer totalmente, sabia lo que hacia y lo hacia con eficiencia, y tanto era el placer que todas se demayaban, era demasiado para ellas.

-(Compredi....... lo que......... querias decirme............ Amy......)

Su conciencia la habia abandonado, casi no podia razonar, parecia como si solo viviera para el placer, parecia eterno e increiblemente delicioso......

Pero logro recobrar un poco su moral y con gran esfuerzo, recobro la cordura.

Y con gran esfuerzo, con su mano derecha, con gran rapidez........

Removio la mascara de su agresor...............

Para revelar..............

Que se trataba..................

.................. de una mujer..............

y su identidad era............

Rei Ayanami, de 17 años, una chica poco social, que no era muy amigable con sus compañeros, pero era muy inteligente, una de las mejores del grado, pero era fria y muy callada, rara vez solia decir algo.

Al momento de revelar su identidad, ella se detuvo, Akane estaba perpleja de tal verdad......

Rei simplemente se detuvo..... se puso de pie...... y se marcho sin decir ni una sola palabra....... como si no le diera importancia........

Akane quedo aun en el suelo, junto con sus demas compañeras, asimilando esta increible y negra verdad........

Luego de ese incidente, los ataque cesaron, no se reporto mas victimas ni mas agreciones, Akane lo habia logrado, pero ella no queria revelar la identidad del agresor, la amenazaron con expulsarla, claro que solo la amenazaron, lo unico que se limitaba a decir era que le habia dado una paiza al sujeto y que hizo un trato con el de que si cesaba sus actos, no revelaria su identida.

Con eso quedaron satisfechas las autoridades.... por el momento

La razon por la cual ella no revelaba la identidad del criminal era porque queria conocer el porque de sus acciones, de sus mismos labios, porque si lo hacia no podria hacerlo debido a que la explusarian inmediatamente.

Akane cito a Rei en el patio, detrás de los salones de clases, en la tarde, para recibir su respuesta.

Ambas se observaban con miradas frias y asecinas.....

-.........¿Y bien? ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? –comenzo Rei

-Quiero que me digas porque cometiste esas atrocidades... ¿acaso era algun tipo de venganza contra nosotros?

-No seas ridicula, no se trataba de una venganza.

-¿Entonce?

-Si quieres saber la razon te la dire...... porque ellas lo pidieron......

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!???

-Asi como lo oyes..... ellas lo deseaban a gritos.......

-¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!! ¿¿CÓMO CREES QUE ELLAS QUERIAN ALGO TAN ESPANTOSO COMO ESO??

-Es muy simple Akane....... todos los dias las escuchaba decir a todas ellas, sus infinitas fantasias, sus deseos de hacer el amor, su lujuria, todos los dias, sin parar, como añoraban sentir el dulce placer de la lujuria en su ser, y yo simplemente se los di.

-Estas loca...

-No son mentiras Akane..... tal vez como no ponias atencion a sus platicas no crees en mis palabras, como yo no suelo hablar, soy muy buena oyendo, escuchaba todas sus comversaciones sobre que era lo que querian, como por ejemplo, estar a solas con cierto chico, o quedarse hasta tarde con alguien, como una simple fantasia, asi que al ver tanta ansiedad decidi darles lo que pedian para que estubieran satisfechas, y te preguntaras porque?....

-....... porque estimo a mis compañeros...... –concluyo con una sonrisa malvada

El solo escuchar eso hacia que Akane le dieran ganas de vomitar........

-Me das ascos...... estas completamente desquicisada........

-Di lo que quieras, no me afecta en lo absoluto tus palabras, eso era todo lo que querias preguntarme?

-Si eso es todo........ mejor me voy........

Y al decir eso Akane se retiro...... y decidio que mejor no diria nada a nadie de lo que ella le conto, penso que seria algo catastrofico para todos.

Luego que se fue Akane, Rei se quedo sola en el patio....... o asi parecia......

-¡Quieres salir de alli Shunrei! Detesto que me esten observando

¡Increible! Ella se habia percatado de la precencia de la chica pelirroja en la conversacion

-¡Cielos! Que astuta eres, me descubriste

-No creas que no se lo que estas haciendo... estas haciendo que todos se comporten como pervertidos, ¿con que fin?

-Lo siento –dijo con una linda sonrisa- eso es un secreto....... aunque si te puedo decir que algo muy interesante pronto sucedera, y te sugiero que estes lista.

-......... De acuerdo, parece ser intrigante lo que sea que planeas, aunque no comprendo porque te tomas tantas molestias, parece tonto.

-Lo se pero lo hago por una amiga....

-.......................

Luego de eso Rei se retiro del lugar.

-(Interesante, Ayanami no es como los demas, es muy astuta, al igual que es muy "Habil" con sus manos)

-(Ya falta poco........ todo va acorde a mi plan......)


	8. Lección

Hentai School

Lección

La mejor arma de la lujuria es la seducción, su manera sutil y erótica de persuadir a un ser a realizar actos eróticos, suele ser exquisito para muchos, algunos suelen considerar este método como un arte...... porque no hay nada mejor que poder persuadir a alguien al placer.

La enfermería, lugar en donde la salud de los alumnos al igual que los profesores son tratados para que su sanación sea eficaz y rápida, lo cual indica que es un sitio muy frecuentado por los alumnos, sobretodo en épocas de resfriados o ese tipo de cosas.

Dra. Megumi Takami, edad 32 años, una mujer inteligente y astuta al igual que hermosa, ella es la encargada de atender a los pacientes del colegio, al igual que es muy cercana a ellos debido a su carácter agradable y simpático, lo cual hace de la enfermería un lugar muy frecuentado especialmente por los alumnos, ya que con ella podían hablar de sus problemas, así como comentarle algún chiste o algún chisme que han escuchado, era estimada por muchos, debido a su gran astucia e inteligencia, se le dio el apodo de "Kitsune-ONE" que significaba mujer zorro, ya que su astucia era como la de un zorro.

Otra de sus cualidades era que ella solía aconsejar a los estudiantes (y maestros) respecto a problemas de amor, confecciones, secretos, sentimientos, todo sabia respecto a ese tema, y era solicitada mucho por eso......... mas en esta época............

Y no precisamente referente al amor...............

Se encontraba ella organizando unos papeles en su oficina dentro de la enfermería cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

-Adelante –respondió al llamado

Se trataba una estudiante del salón 1-A, Hikaru Shidou, de 17 años, una linda chica pelirroja, con una linda cola de caballo, parecida a Shunrei, que poseía unos hermosos ojos color rubí, era una chica sumamente enérgica y muy sociable, junto a sus amigas (Umi y Fuu) les apodaban las "guerreras mágicas" le decían Lucy (motivos aun desconocidos), a pesar de ser una chica tan amigable y social, era sumamente diferente cuando se trataba de términos como el amor.

-Disculpe Dra. Takami, ¿esta ocupada? –pregunto Hikaru tímidamente

-¡Claro que no Shidou! No te preocupes, pasa adelante –respondió amigablemente

Hikaru entro en la habitación, y tomo asiento en la cama que se encontraba al lado del escritorio donde estaba Megumi, miraba el suelo con un semblante de preocupación el cual atrajo la atención de la linda doctora.

-¿Y bien? –comenzó Megumi- ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

-Si doctora –afirmo Hikaru- quería pedirle un consejo

-De acuerdo dime que es lo que sucede

-Bueno........ quería pedirle un consejo acerca de un chico.......

-Ah ya veo....... te atrae mucho?

-Si así es.

-Muy bien que es lo que necesitas

-Creo que le contare todo, así comprenderá mejor.

-Muy bien adelante.

-Hay un chico en mi salón que me gusta mucho, su nombre es Tenchi Musaki.

-Ah con que te gusta Tenchi eh? No es de sorprenderse ese muchacho es muy apuesto, atrae mucho la atención de las chicas últimamente.

-De eso se trata mi punto.

-Hmm? –dijo Megumi extrañada

-Lo que quería pedirle es que me diga una forma de llamar su atención, de que se fije en mi, ya que con todas las chicas encima de el no parece prestarme atención, y pensé que tal vez usted conocería una forma de que el ponga sus ojos en mi.

-Pero si tú eres muy amigable Shidou, estoy segura que tú eres capaz de hacer que el se fije en ti, eres una chica muy linda.

-Si lo se, pero cuando intento acercarme a el, me pongo nerviosa o un grupo de chicas comienzan a coquetearle, y pierdo la motivación.

Luego de decir eso su rostro se entristeció mas de lo que ya estaba

Megumi podía ver como Hikaru le preocupaba ese asunto, la compadecía, sabia que Tenchi era popular con las chicas, mas de lo normal durante estos días, parecía como si hubieran toma un especial interés en él (Tal vez debido a su experiencia con la Srta. Katsuragi), sintiendo en su pecho su pena, decidió ayudarle con algún buen consejo.

O al menos eso tenia en mente.........

Justo cuando se disponía a decir una palabra....... ella se detuvo....... sintió como un fugaz y ardiente deseo de lujuria la invadió en ese momento, debido al semblante que tenia Hikaru en ese momento, un semblante de inocencia e inseguridad, era tan erótico para Megumi que solo se formo en su mente la idea de poseerla entre sus brazos y darle mucha "atención" de su parte, aquella cara de niño perdido le fascinaba, corromper la inocencia de una persona era lo mas delicioso que podía ella formular en su mente, sintiendo el deseo en su pecho, se levanto de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Hikaru mientras le colocaba su mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Shidou –dijo gentilmente la doctora- yo te ayudare.

-¿¡En serio?! Gracias doctora

Justo después de esto los ojos de Megumi no se desviaban de los de Hikaru

-Para poder llama su atención......... debes seducirlo..........

-¿En serio? Pero......... ¿cómo logro seducirlo?

-Mi querida Hikaru......... eso es muy sencillo........... te diré las reglas de la seducción para que aprendas como tenerlo en tus manos y que el este a tu merced.

-¿Reglas......... de la seducción?

-Solo son dos reglas............ si las conoces podrás seducir a cualquier hombre que tu desees

Luego de decir eso, la abraza cariñosamente, lo cual, hizo que se pusiera un poco incomoda Hikaru, que hizo que se ruborizara un poco.

-Regla numero uno: "Haz que la persona a quien quieras seducir se sienta como la única persona en todo el mundo"

Mientras decía eso, acariciaba delicadamente el rostro de Hikaru.......... lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera un poco más nerviosa, pero se sentía extrañamente...... atraída........

-¿Lo entiendes? –pregunto Megumi con una libidinosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si Dra. ...... lo comprendo......... –dijo Hikaru casi sin palabras.....

-Regla numero dos: "Haz que la persona que deseas seducir sienta que solo tu eres la única persona que existe en el mundo además de el"

Diciendo eso, Megumi rozaba lentamente sus labios por las mejillas de Hikaru con sutil delicadeza, como si le agradara el aroma de la chica en sus brazos.

Hikaru ya no se sentía nerviosa, se sentía como en un trance, sentía agradables sentimientos en su pecho, los cuales se volvieron libidinosos al oír susurrar las palabras de Megumi en su oído, se sentía como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-¿Comprendes lo que digo Hikaru? Al hacer que la persona se sienta de esa manera, le haces saber que no existe nadie mas que el y tu, nadie los molesta, nadie los estorba, y así pueden hacer lo que mas deseen, y el hacer sentir eso a una persona, lo impresionara tanto que nunca dejara de pensar en ti....

-.....................

Nadie dijo nada........... solo el silencio reinaba........... nadie las molestaba.......... disfrutaban de la compañía que se hacían mutuamente........

Era momento de actuar.......

Lentamente tomo la barbilla de Hikaru y junto sus labios con los de ella.

-!!!!!........ ¡Dra. Megumi! ........... ¿¡que es lo que hace!?

-Simplemente.......... continuo la lección.

Volvió a callarla con otro beso, claro que Hikaru trato de poner resistencia....... pero luego de la la perfecta seducción de Megumi, hizo que recibiera su lengua en su boca y se dejara llevar por el erotismo del momento....... había perdido la batalla con la razón hace ya mucho tiempo......... y decidió entregarse a los brazos de la lujuria........

Poco a poco Megumi iba retirando las ropas de su querida amiga, hasta que ella quedo en ropa interior, al igual que ella removía su bata blanca y el resto de su vestido, quedando igual que Hikaru.

Ella se acostó en la cama y Hikaru se coloco encima de ella, se miraron por unos momentos y luego se besaron apasionadamente, cada una recorría el cuerpo de la otra con sus manos, tocando sus senos, sus muslos, sus piernas.......... era como ver a dos hermosas diosas en un mismo lugar,

Ambas se cansaron y removieron lo poco que quedaba de sus ropas, acto seguido Megumi se encontraba encima de Hikaru mordisqueando y lamiendo los pezones de Hikaru, gemido eróticos rompían el silencio, mientras sus manos frotaban el tesoro que tenia en medio de sus piernas, haciendo que se humedeciera mas y mas.

El rostro de Hikaru estaba completamente ruborizado por el placer que le proporcionaba su compañera, sus ojos parecían no tener voluntad, saliva escapaba de su boca de tanto gemir, rea la completa expresión de un rostro extasiado, estaba disfrutando cada segundo del momento.

Sintiendo que no era justo que ella solo disfrutara se coloco encima de su maestra y comenzó a lamer sus senos y chuparlos como si fueran helados, no lo hacia nada mal, hacia que los gemidos de Megumi fueran en aumento, luego volteo su rostro a donde estaba el clítoris de maestra y comenzó a lamerlo delicadamente, no quedándose atrás Megumi hizo lo mismo con el de Hikaru y ambas quedaron en un 69 perfecto.

Ambas, al sentir mas placer de parte de su compañera, solamente querían recompensarla con mas placer del que recibían, ambas eran penetradas por sus lenguas tanto como sus dedos, lamían sus clítoris deliciosamente, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, pero eran callados porque sus bocas se encontraban saboreando sus líquidos, masturbándose, saboreándose, complaciéndose, disfrutándose......... simplemente era......... paradisíaco.

Claro que ambas llegaron hasta el clímax del placer o orgasmo (ambas al mismo tiempo) que ambas anunciaron con un fuerte gemido, el orgasmo fue muy delicioso y prolongado, ambas estaban bañadas en sus propios jugos sus rostros, cubiertas de sudor y muy acaloradas, y muy agotadas (bueno un poco).

Hikaro se recostó encima de su querida maestra, para recobrar el aliento..........

.............. pero se percato que ambas eran observadas por alguien..............

-Vaya........... hasta que al fin terminaron........

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se trata nada mas y nada menos que de Tenchi Musaki, quien había observado todo el espectáculo desde la puerta de la enfermería.

-OH Tenchi....... que sorpresa......... –respondió Megumi ante tal comentario.

-Por lo que puedo ver Dra. ........... esta algo ocupada..........

-Bueno supongo que si............... ¿Deseas acompañarnos?

-Claro que si........ será todo un placer........

Hikaru reacciono inmediatamente, ¡era el chico que le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con ella!

Megumi le guiño a Hikaru en señal de que logro su cometido sin mayor esfuerzo.

Así que sin mas demoras Tenchi se quito toda su ropa y salto sobre las dos mujeres y se reanudo la acción.

Pero aun así............. los tres eran observados por alguien..........

-Vaya vaya vaya, hay que mantener la puerta cerrada o alguien los va a espiar... –murmuro Shunrei desde la puerta.......

Con mucha delicadeza, ella cerro la puerta desde afuera y puso llave en la cerradura mientras se alejaba del espectáculo de lasividad.

-Aparentemente el consultorio esta cerrado por hoy....... va a trabajar hasta muy tarde mi querida Doctora........

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.......

-Tenias razón hermano......... todos están tan lujuriosos..... perfecto......... solo me faltan unos ajustes mas y estará listo......... será algo inolvidable para ti Akane........ jejejejeje........


	9. Un reto

Hentai School

Desafió

No hay mayor orgullo en un maestro que sea el ver que es sobrepasado por su propio alumno, que es mejor que el en todo, es tanto ese honor que se compara al de un padre con su hijo, pero todo cambia......... si se refiere a un maestro de la lasividad y un aprendiz...

Akane observaba con mucho desprecio a Shunrei, mientras ella solo le ofrecía su malévola sonrisa de satisfacción, el saber lo frustrada que estaba ella por los últimos sucesos que han acontecidos y el no revelarle nada, la complacía enormemente, mientras que su amiga se ponía mas y mas molesta con el pasar de los días, aun sin saber el porque del raro comportamiento de sus compañeros, la ponía furiosa.

-Habla –dijo con voz amenazadora Akane

-Hola –responde con gran descaro su amiga

-¡No estés jugando conmigo! ¡dime que es lo que esta pasando!

-¿Aun no lo has averiguado? Pensé que ya tenias una idea de lo que pasa pero veo que eres mas despistada que un topo.

-¡Ya se lo que esta pasando! ¡lo que quiero saber es el porque de todo esto!

-Ya te lo dije –dice Shunrei mientras se acomoda en su pupitre como si no le importara lo que le dijera Akane- eso te lo dejo a ti.

-Si no me dices lo que quiero saber te juro que te arrepentirás –amenazo Akane

-Cielos que tensa estas, ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? ¿dónde quedo mi amistosa amiga Akane? La cual siempre era amable y cortes conmigo, el hecho que no te diga nada no quiere decir que no seamos amigas.

Buen punto....... Shunrei sabía que ella era de un carácter bastante agresivo, pero sabia que ella no le haría daño porque eran amigas, desde que se encontraban en guardería, y un lazo como esos no se rompe solo por una cosa insignificante.

Tal vez el hecho de que Akane tenia un gran sentido de la rectitud la ponía de ese modo, el saber que sus compañeros se pervertían a si mismo no le parecía correcto.

-..................

El silencio fue su respuesta, luego respondió.

-De acuerdo, discúlpame, pero debes decirme el porque de lo que esta ocurriendo, se que tu lo sabes y no voy a descansar hasta saber la verdad.

Le encantaba molestar de esa manera a Akane, la expresión de ira la hacia reír por dentro, al mismo tiempo que pensaba lo linda que se veía, pero no quería causarle mas dolor de cabeza del que ya tenia.

-Muy bien, si deseas mas pistas, observa muy detenidamente a Ikari.

-¿Ikari? –respondió completamente extrañada mientras dirigía su mirada hasta donde estaba el.

Shinji Ikari, edad 16 años, considerado como el mejor estudiante de toda la clase, su desempeño académico le ha acreditado el ganarse la confianza de los maestros, pero su antisocialidad e introvertismo, lo hacían parecer muy antipático y aburrido, no tenia amigos, y por un tiempo fue el objeto de burla y abuso de Asuka, hasta que Tadao lo reemplazara, además de siempre desafiar los conocimientos de los profesores en debates que tenia con ellos después de clases............ especialmente con una de las maestras.

Kajo Misuki, edad 31 años, La maestra de Biología, una mujer de gran belleza, muchos pensaban que debería ser modelo debido a su gran belleza, pero aparentemente prefirió el conocimiento a la superficialidad, era la rival de Shinji, una especie de rivalidad no establecida entre ellos, pero que existía, durante las clases Shinji era el objeto de atención de Kajo, poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos con preguntas sumamente difíciles para el resto de los estudiantes, era tal la tensión entre ellos que algunas veces Kajo olvidaba dar su clase por estar debatiendo con Shinji, claro que eso era bueno para los estudiantes.

Particularmente en ese día, Akane noto algo en Shinji que le llamo mucho la atención, debido a que se encontraban en clase de Biología, y no había comenzado Kajo a interrogarlo como siempre lo solía hacer, en vez de eso, Shinji y Kajo se miraban fijamente, sin parpadear, sus miradas parecían de complacencia y provocación, podía verse en ellos una lasciva tensión sexual, que por raro que parecía nadie mas lo notaba

-¿Ahora comprendes Akane?- interrumpió Shunrei- Ambos se desean, siempre se habían deseado mutuamente, pero no querían admitirlo hasta ahora, eso era la razón de sus constantes y aburridos retos

-¿Y que con eso? –pregunto Akane aun confundida.

-Que lo que esta pasando entre nosotros incluye inclusos a nuestros profesores

-¿¡QUE!? tienes que estar bromeando…..

-Ah…… Akane…… que niña tan ingenua eres……. Bueno será mejor que lo investigues por tu cuenta, veo que no tiene sentido que te lo expliquen

Luego de decir eso, Shunrei puso su atención en la clase, dejando a Akane, más confusa de lo normal.

Pero con respecto a Shinji y Kajo, ni por un segundo dejaron de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, y como ya se había mencionado antes, parecían decirse un millón de palabras por medio de sus miradas, podía verse un destello de lujuria de parte de ambos, y podía sentirse una gran atmósfera de tensión sexual entre ellos.

Justo después de acabada la clase, y luego de que todos los alumnos salieran a receso, Kajo se acerco al escritorio de Shinji el cual aun estaba ocupado por el, ella le dio una calida sonrisa, seguida por una breve charla acerca de la clase vista….

-Sr. Ikari, quiero hablar con usted, a solas, después de clases, creo que será de su interés, por favor no lo olvide.

-Claro, por supuesto Srta. Misuki

Pero justo antes de retirarse ella le guiño un ojo coquetamente, el cual hizo que el se emocionara, claramente sabiendo las intenciones de su querida mentora.

Luego de las clases, Shinji acudió a la cita propuesta por su maestra, ambos se encontraban solos en una de las aulas de la escuela, el silencio reinaba en el salón y solo se escuchaban la respiración de ambos. Kajo ya no tenia puesta su chaqueta de profesora y solo se encontraba con una blusa rosa y su falda, lo cual le daba a Shinji una buena vista de su magnifico escote.

-Me alegra que haya venido Sr. Ikari –comenzó la hermosa mujer

-Claro que si, como podría negar tal invitación

Justo después de decir eso Shiji se abalanzo contra ella y sus labios se unieron en un frenético beso que duro mas de 5 minutos, pero luego de eso ella lo empujo para alejarse de el para recobrar aliento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto extrañado el joven estudiante

-Sr. Ikari, se perfectamente que ambos deseamos esto, pero que sentido tendría si solo lo hiciéramos para satisfacer nuestro deseo.

Shinji no comprendió el punto de la maestra

-¿Que tal si lo hacemos un poco mas interesante? Tengo un interesante juego en mente que creo que será de tu agrado, y también pondrá a prueba tus conocimientos de clase, consiste en lo siguiente: yo te haré preguntas acerca del contenido que hemos visto en clase, si logras responder cada pregunta correcta, yo me quitare una prenda para ti, pero si no aciertas, tú tendrás que hacerlo.

Shinji no podía creer el trato que le era propuesto por su maestra, estaba perplejo, pero al meditar bien la situación y los términos que ella implantaba, era un reto que no podía dejar pasar, claro que es se encontraba en desventaja debido a que……. No llevaba ropa interior puesta…… así que solo podía equivocarse……. 3 veces…….

Claro que eso hizo que subiera más la emoción del reto, y que mejor manera que demostrándole a su bella maestra que tan bueno era su conocimiento.

-Muy bien, acepto su reto –respondió firmemente el muchacho

-Veamos que tanto crees saber……… Shinji…….

Luego de haber cerrado el trato, comenzó el interrogatorio, se podría decir que ella comenzaba dándole un poco de ventaja, aparentemente lo subestima, claro que eso no le molestaba a el en lo absoluto, sabia perfectamente que ella solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, era típico de ella, y dado el caso que las preguntas eran fáciles y poco importantes, rápidamente ella fue perdiendo sus ropas…… hasta quedar en ropa interior……..

Llevaba puesto un lindo sostén violeta, con encajes en los bordes, cubrían un poco sus senos y era ajustado que hacia realzar muy bien el escote de la maestra, al igual que sus pantys, se podía decir que si no fuera por un poco mas de tela, eso se consideraría una tanga.

Ya sabemos la expresión del joven alumno… perplejo… el imaginarse a tan bella mujer semidesnuda era totalmente diferente a verla, esas curvas, esa piel, esos pechos, su vientre, ya su miembro quería probar todo eso y mas…

Pero es aquí donde comenzó el contraataque, como artimaña astuta de la maestra ella le pregunto algo de lo que ella estaba seguro no podría contestar, algo que nunca habían revisado a través de las clases.

-¡Hey! ¡De eso nunca explico nada en clase! –protesto el joven Ikari

-Lo siento Ikari, si no puedes responderla tendrás que ceder –respondió con una malévola sonrisa.

Claro, no respondió y así perdió su camisa, se sentía un poco burlado por tal artimaña, y dedujo que haría lo mismos hasta que el perdiera todo, tenia que pensar el algo y rápido, no quería perder ante ella… y su ropa… y su privilegio de verla a ella desnuda primero.

Segunda pregunta, no respondió, y perdió sus pantalones, ya solo quedaba una pregunta mas por responder, estaba entre la espada y la pared, la presión se hacia presente, ambos estaban en ropa interior, y en el ambiente se podía oler el hambre del placer de los dos.

Tercera pregunta….

-Bien Shinji, yo gano…… -dijo ella en tono de celebración

-No tan rápido…… -dijo el en defensa suya

Y logro responder a la pregunta correctamente

-¡¿Qué!? –dijo ella completamente impresionada

Pero si ella estaba segura de que el no la respondería, pero para su sorpresa….

-Usted nos dijo, Srta. Mizuki, que debemos de leer y estudiar más de lo que nos enseñan en las clases para poseer más conocimiento.

-……. Si…. lo recuerdo….

Aparentemente el era un estudiante sumamente dedicado, pero no contaba con que el tomaría su consejo, estudiara un poco, y conociera la ultima de las preguntas que ella le implanto, OH la ironía…

-Así que como respondí, remueva lo ultimo que le queda de ropa y como era una pregunta muy difícil, debe quitarse ambas prendas –demando el joven muy determinado.

-Muy bien Shinji, creo que si lo mereces después de todo, realmente te has superado, jejeje

y sin desviar su mirada de la de el, desabrocho la parte trasera de su sostén, dejándolo deslizar lentamente, haciendo revelar sus hermosos senos, eran grandes, firmes por la apariencia que daban, sus pezones eran claros, muy acorde a la bella maestra, luego continuo con sus pantys, el pudo notar que ya se encontraban muy húmedas por la tensión del momento, al igual que su lindo tesoro resguardado en medio de sus piernas, y para complacer a su alumno aun mas, se sentó en el escritorio y separo sus piernas para darle una vista de su lindo tesoro húmedo.

Simplemente se escucho como Shinji tragaba saliva por tal vista……… quien no lo culparía, era hermosa, ajustada, húmeda, rosada, y de seguro tendría un delicioso sabor……

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, sumergió sus labios en medio de sus piernas, devorando partidamente a su querida maestra, ella soltó un gran gemido por la inesperada sorpresa de su alumno, arqueo su espalda hasta acostarse en el escritorio, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Shinji, mientras el se encargaba de darle el mas placentero éxtasis de todos.

Podía sentir como sus labios se llenaban de la miel de ella, como brotaba, lo único que el quería era oírla gritar de placer, lo cual conseguía con gran exactitud, al parecer la experiencia con la Srta. Katsuragi le ha servido mucho, tal vez era solo un poco de experiencia adquirida, pero era suficiente para hacerla gritar en placer.

El salón se inundo de los gritos de placer y éxtasis de Misuki, gritaba cosas como "mas, si así AAAHHHH si si si" lo cual hacia que el se esforzara mas por complacerla.

Claro que su lengua se agoto, lo cual significaba que era hora de actuar.

Removió su bóxer de inmediato e introdujo su miembro en ella de un solo golpe, lo cual le arracanco otro grito de placer.

Eran un festín para los ojos, ver a tan bella mujer, frotando sus senos, gimiendo de placer, con una cara de felicidad, contoneándose al ritmo de Shinji.

Mas no se habían percatado de que Akane estaba espiando a través de una abertura de la puerta del salón, al parecer tomo el consejo de Shunrei después de todo.

-(No Srta. Misuki……. Usted no…….. )

Su rostro estaba horrorizado, no quería creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero al parecer su maestra era presa de la lujuria.

-Disfrutando del show Akane? -dijo Shunrei acercándose a ella

-¿Cómo……….. sabias de esto?

-Ah vamos no volvamos a comenzar con eso, ya te lo dije, todos ellos están completamente fuera de control, que acaso no es suficiente evidencia todo lo que ha pasado?, realmente te cuesta aceptar la realidad.

-¡Esto esta mal!, que acaso ya todos han perdido la razón!!??

-No todos pero la mayoría si…. jejejeje

-¡Si es así no quiero tomar parte en nada de todo esto, malditos degenerados!

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices…….. Akane?

Luego de decir eso, Shunrei se coloco detrás de ella, levanto su falda y comenzó a frotar su punto débil en medio de sus piernas, mientras que con su otra mano, frotaba suavemente uno de sus pechos, y mientras estaba en esa postura, hizo que observara a la pareja que se encontraba en el salón, mientras ella complacía a su amiga y ella solo observaba.

-¿Qué…….. Que estas…. ah……… haciendo?

-Dime…… ¿no preferirías estar en el lugar de la Srta. Misuki?

Poco a poco Akane comenzó a perder la cordura, sentía que la fiebre subía rápidamente, cada vez estaba mas húmeda, se sentía tan deliciosamente placentero, que quería que no terminara, ver como la pareja disfrutaba del placer que ella sentía, el placer que le daba su amiga, hacia que perdiera la razón.

-Vamos, yo se muy bien que lo deseas…. ¿Por qué tratas de negarlo?, no crees que seria mas fácil si solo te dejaras llevar por tu lujuria

-AAAHHHH……….. Shunrei………… no……..

-Vamos…… déjate llevar por el placer………

Podía sentir como añoraba el placer, el deseo, todo esos sentimientos sellados por ella querían ser libres, pero su razón se lo impedía, podía verse en su rostro como luchaba consigo mismo, pero ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, y lanzo a Shunrei al suelo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la emoción, así también por el gran esfuerzo que hizo por liberarse de su amiga.

-Te diré porque………… ¡¡YO NO SOY UNA PERBERTIDA!!

Dicho esto se marcho del lugar rápidamente.

Shunrei solo se puso de pie y acomodo un poco su ropa, aparentemente no le importo lo que sucedió, simplemente sonrió y observo a la pareja a punto de terminar.

-No quieres aceptarlo……… pero pronto lo codiciaras…….. mas que ellos dos……

Concluyo ella justo cuando los dos compañeros sexuales culminaron su acto….


	10. Mision

Hentai School

Misión

Vouyerismo…. Se podría decir que es una de las odiosas formas de la lujuria, aunque algunos la consideren atractiva, la emoción de poder observar lo prohibido suena provocativo y seductor…….. Pero dejare que ustedes sean los jueces de eso….

-¡Vamos Tadao no seas un cobarde! –le dijo Yahiko a su estimado amigo

-Vamos será sencillo, solo será una cosa de pocos minutos, nadie se enterará –le dijo Tenchi apoyando a Yahiko.

-¡POR 15° VEZ NO!, ¿¡Acaso quieren que cometa un suicidio?!

Hora del receso, se encontraban sentados en una bacan, afuera en el patio de la escuela, Yahiko y Tenchi trataban de persuadir a su amigo Tadao de ejecutar una sencilla tarea para ellos, pero desde la perspectiva de Yokoshima no lo era, es mas, parecía que pondría su salud (y quizás vida) en riesgo, pero la insistencia de sus amigos parecía muy molesta.

-¿¡Y que se supone que yo haga!?, ¿¡Que solo tome unas fotografías de las chicas en los vestideros!?

-Vamos Yokoshima hazlo, por tus amigos, por todos los chicos de la escuela.

-¿¡Y hacer que ellas me maten!? NO GRACIAS……

-¡Pero podríamos ganar mucho dinero, ¡más que Nabiki Tendo!, ¡solo imagínalo!, y eso que ella tiene mucho dinero que cualquier otra persona en esta escuela.

-¡PODRIAMOS!...... tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?

-¿Por eso estamos yo y Musaki aquí para apoyarte, somos tus amigos no?

-Si claro, como si alguna vez ustedes me ayudaran a escapar de mis tardes de esclavitud por parte de Asuka Langley.

-Ah no te quejes, ahora ella ya no se pone tan estricta contigo, te deja ir siempre temprano en estos días ¿o no?

-AGH! ¡Ese no es el punto!, el punto es que nunca levantaron un solo dedo para ayudarme, ¿Cómo creen que le voy a creer ahora?

-Sabia que dirías eso Yokoshima –dijo Tenchi con una mirada de astucia.

-Huh? –respondió en ignorancia a lo que se refería.

-Escúchame con atención Tadao, el motivo de esta "Misión" es para hacer mucho dinero, y deleitarnos con las preciosas curvas de nuestras compañeras, si es cierto puede que quizás no logres salir con vida de tan peligrosa y casi imposible hazaña, pero la recompensa seria inimaginable, mucho dinero y respeto por parte de todos los chicos, anímate, hazlo por la gloria de ser el sujeto que tuvo las agallas de hacer lo que nadie jamás se atrevería a intentar, solo tu Tadao Yokoshima eres capaz de lograrlo.

Ante tal charla de motivación…… el quedo perplejo, sus ojos saltaban de la emoción, si, estaba listo para hacerlo.

-¿Y bien cuando comenzamos?

-Tranquilo tigre, tenemos mucho que planear……..

Luego los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón debido al escuchar el timbre, pero Tenchi y Yahiko se mantuvieron a distancia para hablar en privado.

-(¡Wow! ¡Lo convenciste! ¡Realmente me impresionas algunas veces Tenchi!)

-(Claro, además solo el es lo suficientemente demente y tonto para hacer una locura como esa)

(Vaya amigos……..)

Pasaron un par de días ideando un plan para poder lograr ese cometido, luego de un par de alocados planes, consiguieron idear uno perfecto.

He aquí lo que pasaría: Tadao se infiltraría a través del conducto de aire que se encuentra afuera del edificios donde se encuentran las aulas, luego tendría que moverse a través del sistema de ductos hasta llegar a los vestideros, el trayecto era largo pero no muy difícil, luego de llegar a los vestideros el esperaría hasta que las chicas llegaran a cambiarse y luego les sacaría las fotos, sin flash, luego de llenar el rollo, se esfumaría lo mas rápido posible.

Tendría apoyo vía radio de Tenchi y Yahiko, le informarían de cualquier suceso que comprometa la misión, y claro Tadao sabe que el irá solo, así la gloria será para el.

Entre su equipo llevaría una cámara Canon con mira telescópica electrónica, de alta resolución, 2 rollos de película extra por si se da alguna contrariedad, una navaja suiza, uno nunca sabe puede ser útil, un radio para comunicarse con los chicos, unas barras energéticas, y su bincha o pañuelo rojo que siempre llevaba en su frente para la buena suerte (aunque a decir verdad no le ha traído ninguna).

El plan se ejecutaría durante la tarde después de clases, ya que es en ese momento es cuando se llevan acabo las practicas de deportes, se esconderían detrás del edificio sin ser vistos por nadie, y harían la inserción sigilosamente.

El día llego, había tensión en el aire, los tres estuvieron nerviosos todo el día, en expectativa al momento de actuar, tanto fue su nerviosismo, que se pusieron muy tensos y se sintieron mal por unos minutos, pero se recuperaron.

Poco a poco se fue acercando la tarde, repasaron el plan una y otra vez para no cometer errores, vigilaban por todos lados para que nadie se enterara, hasta que por fin, cayó la tarde……..

El sol aun era fuerte, pero presentaba un tono amarillento, llegando a rojo sangre…. Los tres chicos ya se encontraban en el lugar de reunión, se percataban de que nadie los observara, y con mucho cuidado ayudaron a Tadao a entrar en el ducto de aire, era un poco estrecho para el pero podía moverse a través de el, y así comenzó la misión.

Modo intruso activado.

Comenzó por moverse a través del ducto, revisó un croquis de un mapa del sistema de ductos de la escuela que sus amigos realizaron para que no se perdieran, luego de corroborar su ruta, se puso en marcha, pero en ese momento su radio sonó.

-Aquí Tadao…. ¿Que sucede?

-¿Cuál es tu situación?

-Me encuentro en el ducto localizado arriba de la dirección, aun falta mucho por recorrer, tiempo estimado de llegada: 7 min.

-Será mejor que te des prisa Tadao, las chicas llegaran pronto para cambiarse para la clase de deportes.

-Muy bien, cambio y fuera.

Luego de eso continuo arrastrándose por el ducto, por suerte el ducto contaba con rejillas en las cuales le permitía ver por donde se dirigía, y claro, la gente se extrañaba de oír ruidos extraños provenientes del ducto.

Claro, era incomodo el viaje, se podía oler un aroma poco agradable durante todo el trayecto, había polvo, una que otra rata, arañas, cosas perdidas como juguetes, monedas, dulces, notas de exámenes, pelotas de tenis y un extraño ojo de vidrio que parecía real (¡¿Cómo diablos llego todo eso ahí?!), pero se decía a si mismo que la recompensa del viaje seria enorme, y le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Justo después de un rato de moverse a través del ducto, un problema se presento, un filtro de aire bloqueaba el camino, por suerte pudo quitarlo con ayuda de su navaja, pero luego de eso se precipito en una bajada en forma de resbaladilla, lo cual hizo que se golpeara la cara contra una de las paredes del ducto, una chicas se preguntaron por el fuerte sonido proveniente de una pared, pero no le prestaron importancia.

-(Ah maldición, eso me dolió) –se dijo a si mismo

Luego de eso continuo un rato mas, el olor se hacia mas insoportable.

-¡¿Qué diablos huele tan mal?!

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando dio vuelta en una esquina para ver a un cadáver de rata siendo devorado por una gran araña negra.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Oye Tadao! ¡¿Estas bien!?

-¡ES UNA ARAÑA GIGANTE!

-(�) solo matala y date prisa quieres.

Luego de hacerse cargo de la araña (y mancharse un poco por los jugos vitales de esta),

por fin iba acercándose a su objetivo, estaba de suerte ninguna de las chicas había llegado a cambiarse, y la vista desde arriba del ducto era excelente, podía verse todo desde donde el estaba.

-Bien, aun no han llegado, será mejor que me prepare.

Tomo su cámara y cargo uno de los rollos que llevaba con el, reviso que las baterías funcionaran y desactivo el flash de la cámara.

-Hmmm……. No seria mala idea de tomar una foto mía como prueba de mi hazaña

Así que tomo la cámara y tomo una foto suya con una gran sonrisa haciendo la señal de la victoria. (Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad no?)

Luego de eso, comenzó a esperar a que las chicas aparecieran para poder cambiarse……

-…………

-Oigan chicos…. ¿Me escuchan?

-Si aquí control de misión ¿que sucede?

-¿Están seguros de que ellas ya llegaran pronto?

-¿¡Que?! ¡Ya deberían estar ahí!

-Pues si me lo preguntas a mi Tenchi, no las veo por ningún lado

-¡Tadao idiota, lo mas seguro es que ya se cambiaron, ahora tendrás que esperar hasta que se cambien para luego irse a sus casas! –dijo Yahiko en respuesta

-¡Oh cállense los dos!

Pero luego guardo silencio al ver que todas las chicas entraban para disponerse a cambiar sus ropas.

-(Rayos ya llegaron, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar).

Tomó la cámara en sus manos y espero a que ellas tuvieran menos ropa.

Lentamente las chicas se iban despojando de sus atuendos, aunque era muy inquietante que lo hicieran despacio, debido a que estaban conversando o haciendo bromas lo cual comenzaba a impacientar a Tadao.

-(¿¡Acaso estas chicas no saben lo que es ser puntuales!?)

Pero luego omitió ese comentario en su mente al notar algo muy extraño en la escena, en algunas de las chicas pudo observar…….. Gestos muy provocativos que hacían mientras las demás no las observaban, como morderse sus labios en forma de ansiedad, un paso de su lengua en sus labios, miradas llamativas……… como si quisieran expresar un deseo oculto que tenían…….. Por otra o otras……

-(¿Qué demo….?)

Pero luego reaccionó al ver que ya la mayoría no tenia ropa, así que comenzó a tomar fotos de todas ella, y lo mas raro es que algunas hasta posaban por estar bromeando entre ellas, había de todo, senos de diferentes tamaños, pezones obscuros y rosados, bello púdico de todos los tipos…. Del mismo color de cabello que el de su dueña, pieles claras y al parecer suaves…. era todo un festín para los ojos….

-(¡Cielos esto es el paraíso! Valió la pena lo de la araña y el golpe para ver esto!)

Tomaba fotos como loco, claro tratando de enfocar lo mejor que podía, pero un royo de película no le fue suficiente, tuvo que cambiarlo por otro rápidamente por que no sabia cuanto tiempo disponía de ese espectáculo.

Y como bono extra, tuvo el privilegio de conocer a fondo los lindos cuerpos de todas sus compañeras, que el siempre había querido conocer y que solo podía imaginar, aun bueno ya los demás chicos lo harían después pero al menos era el primero.

Pero debido al calor del momento, el comenzó a sudar, y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente y cayo por la rejilla del ducto, la cual cayo sobre el hombro de una de las chicas volteando a ver hacia la rejilla

El chico se murió de miedo al ver que ella miraba en su dirección de manera extrañada, trato de ocultarse lo mejor que pudo en la oscuridad del ducto, pero ella seguía mirando con un rostro confuso.

Se trataba de Amy Mizuno de 16 años, una de las mejores amigas de Minako y Makoto, la segunda mejor estudiante del salón 1-A, después de Shinji Ikari, una chica muy introvertida, enfocada hacia los estudios, no le era muy fácil hablar con las personas, y solo tenia a ellas dos como sus amigas.

No dejaba de contemplar el ducto del cual sintió que algo húmedo toco su hombro.

-Oigan…. ¿Habrá una fuga de agua en el ducto? -pregunto Amy a las demás.

-No lo se… quizás algo este fallando –respondió Asuka.

Tadao trataba de no respirar y esperar a que ellas desviaran su atención de el, podía casi sentir la muerte rondando en su alrededor reducido.

-(MALDICION QUE NO ME VEAN!!!!).

-(Vamos dejen de mira, dejen de mira, dejen de mirar…)

-Probablemente no sea nada, quizás un poco de humedad –dijo Akane.

Dicho esto, las chicas continuaron con cambiándose.

-(Uf estuvo cerca….. bien continuemos).

No olvidaba ningún detalle, fotografió todos los ángulos posibles de todas las chicas, porque los chicos tienen gustos variados, así que trataba de complacer a la clientela, uno nunca sabe…

Gasto todos los rollos de fotos que había traído, cada rollo tenia capacidad para 20 fotos, y como eran 3, era un total de 60 fotos, no era suficiente pero bien que se le iba hacer, de pronto su radio sonó.

-Tadao responde, ¿ya tomaste las fotos?

-Aquí Tadao, misión cumplida

-Bien, ¡ahora sal de ahí, maldita sea!, ¡Tenemos clientes en espera!

-Bien ya salgo para aya.

Luego de haber completado su objetivo, coloco la cámara en un lugar seguro, y comenzó a dar marcha atrás……

Más no sabia de un pequeño y terrible detalle……… el cual causaría el fin de todo…….

-¡Quédate justo donde estas Tadao Yokoshima!

El chico quedo petrificado al escuchar la voz que provenía del otro lado del ducto, justo después de pasar la rejilla, lentamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba…….

Misao Makimashi, edad 16 años, una chica enérgica, extrovertida, y un tanto demente, se comportaba como si fuera una niña algunas veces, aunque tenia gran agilidad y astucia, debido a que desde muy pequeña sus padre le enseñaron ninjitsu, haciendo que ella tuviera las habilidades de un ninja, algunos la apodaban "comadreja" debido a lo anterior mencionado, pero le desagradaba, por lo regular la persona que se lo decía terminaba seriamente herida.

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!??, ¿¡MAKIMASHI!? ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!?

-¿¡Que crees que estoy haciendo!?, ¡Voy a ponerle fin a su pequeño plan!

-¡Pero como te enteraste de eso!

-Ustedes no saben hablar en voz baja, estaban tan emocionados ese dia en el patio que los pude escuchar desde muy lejos.

-(Maldición nos escucho, por eso es que esta aquí)

-Así que dame esa cámara ahora, antes de que esto se vuelva una situación desagradable para ti.

La situación no era nada favorable, aun habían algunas chicas cambiándose, y al parecer no se iban a ir todavía, si ella o el hacían ruido, las chicas se enterarían y el estaría en problemas, tampoco huir era una opción, si lo hacia, ella alertaría a las demás y luego seria una cacería humana, y destruirían las fotografías, lo cual haría desataría un gran caos cósmico con los clientes, esto se iba a poner feo……

-(Debo pensar en algo para no perder las fotos, y tratar de salvar mi pellejo al mismo tiempo).

Cautelosamente pudo tomar el rollo de la cámara y con mucho cuidado tomo los otros dos y los oculto lo mejor que pudo, para así asegurar que no los perdería si pasaba algo.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y dámela ahora!

-Buenos si tu lo dices……..

Y en un rápido movimiento, arrojó la cámara hacia su captora y trato de poner pies en polvorosa, pero no pudo moverse debido a que su ropa se quedo atorada en un perno mal insertado del ducto, lo cual lo detuvo……. Para darse cuenta de una Makimashi muy molesta con un gran golpe en su nariz, dispuesta a matar a su agresor……..

Trató por todos los medios de zafarse, pero solo logro romper más sus ropas, pero luego Misao tomo su chaqueta para jalarlo hacia ella, propicionarle un golpe en su rostro…….

Y HACERLO CAER JUSTO EN EL CENTRO DEL VESTIDOR!!!!!!!!!!

Podía sentir como las miradas de todas las chicas indicaban deseos de acecinar, y el ya sentía la muerte alrededor de su cuello, lista para decapitarlo, un silencio sepulcral rodeaba el cuarto, y por puro instinto, Tadao comenzó a salir lentamente del lugar…. Hasta que una de ella grito: "!!!PERBERTIDO! NOS ESTABA ESPIANDO! ¡A EL!"

Justo en ese momento, salio disparado del vestidor, mientras un grupo de chicas, semidesnudas lo perseguían por todo el colegio, trato de pedir ayuda por la radio… pero no había respuesta de los chicos, al parecer lo habían abandonado cuando ellos escucharon el alboroto que causo en la radio, así que escaparon tratando de salvar su pellejo.

El ya comenzaba a sacar ventaja a sus perseguidoras, pero fue interceptado por un puño que lo estaba esperando en una esquina, era el de Misao, y el golpe lo noqueo por completo, cayo casi inconsciente sujetándose la cara, dándole tiempo suficiente a las chicas de llegar a donde ellos estaban.

-(Oh mi cabeza)…… -pensaba mientras abría los ojos para percatarse de que estaba rodeado y sin escapatoria….

-¡¡¡Ahí esta, acabemos con el!!!

Y luego se armo una gran nube gris de polvo, y nuestro querido Tadao entro en sesión de un tratamiento de golpes, patadas, rasguños, mordidas, cabezazos, golpes de palos de escoba, golpes en sus partes íntimas, etc.……… el resto se lo pueden imaginar…….

2 horas mas tarde, vemos el "cadáver" de Tadao, boca arriba, insertado dentro de un bote de basura, mientras que las chicas se alejan murmurando cosas malas de el…..

Con suerte pudo recobrar el conocimiento, y pudo hacer que el bote cayera con sus piernas, y con mucho esfuerzo, logro salir de el……

Marcas de dientes en todo su cuerpo, golpes y cortaduras lo adornaban también, sangre brotaba de su boca, por suerte no perdió ningún diente, se podía decir que era un completo desastre, incluso tenia la palabra "pervertido" escrita en algunas parte de su cuerpo….

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, casi pudo ponerse de pie, pero decidió sentarse para recuperar energías….

Luego de unos minutos de descanso, se sintió un poco mejor y sus golpes no dolían como antes, así que ya podía moverse, pero más que el dolor físico…… prevalecía el dolor de haber sido maltratado por las mujeres, como siempre solía pasar, todo por culpa de Makimashi.

-(Maldición…….. hubiera podido lograr…….. de no ser por esa maldita desgraciada).

Justo en ese momento, se percato de que esa precisa chica estaba al lado de el….

-Te lo tenias bien merecido, si sigues así Yokoshima, nunca podrás conseguir novia, eres un tonto, al igual que tus amigos, siempre estarán dominados por las mujeres, siempre acataran nuestras ordenes…….. Porque no son verdaderos hombres……...

Luego de decir esto, se marcho…… Tadao se sintió completamente enfadado por ese comentario, ya no lo soportaba mas, ser abusado por las chicas…. y siempre recibir ordenes de ellas, mandonas, egocéntricas, malhumoradas y al parecer ninguna se interesaba por el……. Y al querer cobrar todo lo que le habían hecho mientras hacia su misión, esta fracasa…….. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso…….

-(¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!)

Con increíble rapidez, a pesar de estar mal herido, logró sujetar a Misao mientras se marchaba por detrás, a lo cual ella hizo una voltereta y golpeo la quijada de Tadao mientras estaba en el aire, lo cual hizo que el cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Que demonios crees que esta ha……!?

No pudo terminar de decir esa oración porque el ya se había arrojado contra ella, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo con el encima.

-Tu…….. ¡Tu arruinaste todo!...... por tu culpa ellas casi me matan……. De no haber sido por ti……. ¡todo hubiera salido bien!

Cuando el término de decir eso, recibió un fuerte golpe en sus partes nobles…… el cual pudo soportar.

-¡Quitate de encima! ¡Maldito perver….!!!!!

Tampoco pudo terminar de decir eso porque ya tenia sus labios pegados a los de el

-No vuelvas a llamarme pervertido, me oíste……… ya estoy cansado de sus abusos, y ahora terminan……

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Tadao había sujetado a Misao por la espalda, con sus dos brazos atados por sus manos a su espalda, y luego inmovilizo sus piernas con las de el.

-¡¡¡SUELTAME! TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTE!!!

-Ahora vas a pagar por lo que has hecho….

Quizás ustedes piensen que hasta este momento esto pueda parecer una típica escena de violación……. Por suerte SOLO parase eso nada más…. Solamente sigan leyendo y ya lo verán.

Quizás no lo parezca pero Misao comenzaba a ponerse algo excitada, al igual que Tadao, le recordó aquella vez que estuvo con Asuka en las regaderas, aunque esa vez pareció un poco mas tranquila, porque no estaba mal herido quizás.

Por más que ella trató no pudo librarse del agarre de Tadao, a pesar de haber tenido mucho entrenamiento con diferentes tipos de agarres, este parecía imposible de liberarse, así que sus palabras comenzaron a amenazar.

-¡Si no me sueltas en este instante…. Te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida!

-Me arrepentiré si te suelto en estos instantes, por si lo hago me lastimaras mas de lo que ya estoy, no soy tan tonto para caer en eso.

Luego de esto, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo a un lugar privado, era una aula vacía que estaba en remodelación.

Cuando entraron, el simplemente la soltó.

-¿Qué paso con lo que arrepentirías si me soltabas? ¿Acaso tantos golpes te atrofiaron el cerebro?

El ni siquiera desvió su mirada de ella, se quedo en silencio, simplemente observando.

-¡En ese caso permíteme refrescarte la memoria!

Dicho esto le arrojo un golpe que iba certero a su rostro……… ¡pero el lo detuvo con tan solo una sola mano!

-(¿¡Qué!?) –se pregunto completamente impresionada

Al ver que no dio resultado, rápidamente arrojo una patada rotatoria a su rostro, pero el colocó su brazo para detenerla, y de paso, arrojarla al suelo.

-(¿¡Que es lo que esta pasando?!, ¡Esos fueron unos de mis mejores golpes!)

Tadao estaba aun inmóvil solo observando con una mirada fría y segura.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Satisfecha?

-¡¡CALLATE!!

Una ráfaga de rápidos golpes fue liberada por ella hacia Tadao, pero el pudo bloquearlos todos a la misma velocidad a los que ella los arrojaba.

-(¿Cómo es esto posible? Si el se encuentra mal herido, ya debería estar muy débil)

No pudo terminar de pensar, porque de pronto Tadao rasgo sus ropas de un solo tirón, haciendo que mostraran su ropa interior, a lo que luego, ella retrocedió unos pasos y trato de sujetar sus ropas.

Toda esa violencia, poco a poco se fue trasformando en deseo y lujuria, tal vez no lo demostraba o sentía la joven Misao, pero muy dentro de ella, eso se estaba formando.

Tadao comenzó a acercase a ella lentamente, su ojos parecían brillar con alguna especie de emoción, parecía, alguien totalmente diferente, no el tonto que todos conocían.

Con otro rápido tirón, ella fue despojada de sus ropas, quedando siempre en ropa interior, intento huir, pero el la sujeto rápidamente, la colocó contra la pared y levanto una de sus piernas, rasgo su pantys, revelando su húmeda fuente de dulce néctar, lo cual simplemente le provoco probar, hundiendo sus labios y lengua en el.

Hizo que Misao diera un gran gemido de su parte, intentando quitar la cabeza de Tadao con sus manos, pero le fue inútil, poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron drenadas de ella como su dulce néctar que Tadao esta degustando, su juicio comenzó a ser nublado, siendo reemplazado por placer, y al parecer ella ya no quería irse de ese lugar, quería quedarse.

-Por…. Favor…… no sigas…… alguien quizás nos vea.

En respuesta a esa petición, el la penetro mas profundamente con su lengua haciendo que sus gemidos broten mejor, al igual que sus jugos lo hacían mas fluidamente.

-¿Por qué tratas de negarlo?, sabes que lo deseas….

-Pero…. Esto esta…… AAAHHHH……. Esta mal….

-Tu boca parece estar diciendo lo contrario a lo que tu cuerpo realmente quiera…

Luego de eso, dejo que sus manos se encargaran de allá abajo y decidió probar sus lindos senos, los mordisqueaba y chupaba como si fueran helados, cada lamida hacia que ella gimiera y gritara más fuerte.

-(¿Qué fue…… lo que le paso a el…… antes estaba un perdedor mal herido….. y ahora….es todo un galán?)

-Vamos…. Di que me deseas……..

-(continua gimiendo)

-No trates de evitarlo dímelo, dime que lo deseas….

-Te…… deseo……. AAAAAAHHHH

Ella no lo soporto más y se vino rápidamente, haciendo que las manos de Tadao se mojaran por completo…

-No te preocupes…. esto es solo el comienzo….

Luego de quitarse sus ropas, coloco a Misao en el escritorio que estaba en el aula, la mirada de Misao, era ya diferente, estaba completamente ruborizada, sus ojos demandaban placer, y una provocativa sonrisa se formaba en ella.

El separo sus piernas haciendo que ella revelara su húmeda hendidura a el, y simplemente introdujo su miembro en ella, suavemente, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, podía sentir como las paredes de la calida cueva recibían su miembro ansiosamente, casi…. se sentía como si fuera succionándose, provocando una grata sensación de placer que recorrió sus cuerpos.

Luego de eso, acelero el ritmo, sus senos se movían de manera provocativa, alo cual decidió saborearlos nuevamente, mientras ella colocaba su mano en su hendidura para abrirla y hacer que su entrada fuera más fácil y agradable, y con su otra mano abrazaba a Tadao.

El placer solo reinaba en sus seres, no quería que acabara, querían que fuera eterno, se podía ver en sus rostros, sus ojos parecían estar vacíos, carentes de razón, pero ambos callaban sus gemidos con sus besos, acariciaban sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, aunque a Tadao le dolía, no le importaba.

-Ya no lo soporto más……. ¡Quiero que te vengas en mí!

Al escuchar esto, aceleró aun más el ritmo de su penetración, haciendo que ella gritara de placer, haciendo que ella se aferrara mas a el, mientras ella presionaba sus heridas y haciendo que el gruñera de dolor, pero no lo detuvo.

Justo cuando ambos iban a terminar, ambos se besaron fuertemente y solo esperaron a esa dulce y placentera sensación del orgasmo que los inundo por completo.

Cayeron exhaustos…. jadeando rápidamente, bañados de sudor y un poco de sangre por las heridas de Tadao, y simplemente continuaron besándose.

Ya casi caía la noche, habían pasado como 3 horas desde el incidente, vemos a Tadao y Misao saliendo de la escuela, ya nadie se encontraba en ella, estaba vestida con el uniforme de deportes debido a la agresión por parte de Tadao.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente se observaron por unos instantes…. Y ambos partieron en diferentes direcciones, pero…….

-Sabes Tadao…. Quizás tengas oportunidad con las chicas…… después de todo…. –dijo ella sin mirarlo.

El simplemente lo escucho, pero continuo su camino, mientras continuaba su camino a su casa, sintió algo en su bolsillo, al sacarlo se percato que eran los rollos de fotografía que había tomado, sintió mucho alivio ver que no les había pasado nada.

-Después de todo…. Valió la pena la golpiza….

Mas no se percato que Shunrei estaba observándolo desde un poste de luz que comenzaba a funcionar debido a la oscuridad se aproximaba, tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y complacencia al verlo.

-Wow, salio con vida…. Y con un buen botín…. Perfecto…. Así hará que los chicos se animen a intentar seducir a las chicas….

-Pero lo que me pregunto es ¿que harás con aquella chica que tiene tanto fuego en ella?


	11. Venganza

Hentai School

Venganza

La venganza es como el helado, sabe mejor cuando esta frió, o así dice la gente, el cobrar venganza suele ser muy placentero, hacer pagar a un infeliz que te engaño y estafo es algo sumamente satisfactorio, pero también depende de las circunstancias y el tipo de revancha que se va a efectuar.

Los dos jóvenes yacían en el suelo del cuarto, trataban de ponerse de pie pero les era inútil, sus fuerzas habían sido gastadas por completo, no tenían ropa alguna encima, sus cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor y líquido femenino de placer, casi no podían pronunciar una palabra, también estaba una chica cerca de donde ellos estaban, poniéndose su uniforme de nuevo mientras una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, pero luego es borrada con rostro de decepción.

-Y se dicen llamar hombres…. ni siquiera cumplen sus promesas –dijo ella con un tono de desagrado.

-Pero……. Es imposible…… complacerte……. –dijo el joven casi sin aliento.

¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO¡ustedes me prometieron que no me dejarían en paz hasta hacerme ver estrellas, hasta llenar mi mente con puro placer, pero al parecer son unos debiluchos que no pueden soportar un poco de placer de una mujer de verdad.

-Es…. Imposible…… gastamos todas……. Nuestras fuerzas…… y no pudimos…… Ahg…

Ambos chicos cayeron inconscientes debido a que gastaron todas sus energías en hablar con la chica en cuestión.

-Si aun me escuchan…… díganle a Yokoshima que será el próximo, adiós Musaki y Miyohin….

Las victimas……. Tenchi y Yahiko…… la culpable……. Minako……. Debido a que hace un par de días Tadao y los chicos decidieron divertirse con ella, no se habían percatado de que tan fogosa era realmente, y haciendo una promesa de no dejarla en paz hasta satisfacerla, ella deseaba que cumplieran con su promesa, pero ellos se acobardaron en el ultimo momento debido a la inesperada respuesta de la insaciable chica y se fueron cobardemente, ahora ella desea vengarse de ellos, haciendo que cumplan su promesa, de una manera u otra, y sabiendo que ella no fácil de complacer, dejo completamente débiles a los chicos, mas de lo que ellos podían soportar.

A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurría normalmente, todos entraron a clases y esperaron a que llegase alguno de los profesores, Tadao aun no lograba recuperarse del todo de sus heridas, al fin de al cabo fue un daño sumamente grave, pero ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente de las fotos, que por cierto lograron conseguir mas dinero del esperado.

-(Je….. valió la pena la golpiza) –pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

La Srta. Misuki fue la maestra que los atendió, luego de las formalidades de la mañana, pasó a leer los anuncios del día.

Entre los anuncios, menciono que Tadao se quedaría después de clases limpiando el salón, lo cual no fue muy de su agrado pero supo que ya no seria una completa tortura ya que Asuka era mas considerada con el, otro que captó su atención fue que Yahiko y Tenchi se reportaron como enfermos y se ausentarían por un par de días.

-(¿Enfermos?….. ¿Los dos?... Esto si me parece muy raro, si ayer estaban como si nada)

Luego de las clases, llegó el receso, Tadao se encontraba aun meditando el porque de la ausencia de sus amigos.

-(Quizás los atraparon con lo de las fotos y quizás los golpearon, o quizás los expulsaron por unos días…… Ahg no lo se……… aun así me parece muy raro que se hayan ido).

Pero sus pensamientos fueron desvanecidos cuando escucho una voz detrás de el.

¿Extrañando a tus amigos Yokoshima?

El, extrañado, volteó a ver de quien se trataba, para su sorpresa era Minako.

-Oh…… Minako…….

-Al parecer no pensé que te preocuparas por esos dos cobardes, mas aun que los consideres tus amigos.

-Bueno quizás no sean muy listo pero son muy ingeniosos¿Por qué me dices eso?

¿Recuerdas, nuestra pequeña fiesta Yokoshima, la que sostuvimos en el gimnasio?

El joven iluso la había olvidado por completo, pero cuando se le recordó, rápidas imágenes del suceso pasaron en frente de sus ojos, haciendo que el se pusiera algo nervioso.

¿Y bien? –dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco a el

-Em, buen, este, yo, bien, em……. Si…. Lo lo lo recuerdo.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste¿recuerdas la promesa que ustedes me hicieron?

Cuando escucho eso, sentía como todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento, y claro recordó cada palabra que se le fue dicha a la chica en ese momento.

-Em…. Si –dijo mientras retrocedía al avance de Minako con un semblante de casi miedo.

-Bueno –dijo mientras aun continuaba avanzando- trate de que tus amigos cumpliesen con ella, pero al parecer…… no son lo suficientemente hombres como par cumplir sus promesas.

¿Quieres decir que?… Oh no……….

-Oh si, al parecer, no poseen mucha……… resistencia….

Era claro, ella era responsable de su ausencia, lo cual hizo que le pusiera la piel de gallina.

¿y, y, y, y, y, y, y, que vas a, a, a, a, a, a, a hacer?

-Hacer de que tu la cumplas, al fin de al cabo, no puedes huir de tus obligaciones.

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el fin del receso.

-Te veré luego Yokoshima, y por favor, no trates de escapar, si no deseas más golpes de los que ya tienes.

El muchacho simplemente observo como ella se alejaba en dirección de las aulas, y claro el, no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos, bueno claro ella era todo un bombón, pero su terrible sed de lujuria, hacia temblar a cualquiera, incluso a el, aun después de haber decidido que nunca jamás las mujeres lo controlarían, pero esto era diferente.

El día transcurrió muy lentamente, al menos para la noción del tiempo de los estudiantes, y Tadao se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su actual situación, cada vez que volteaba a ver a la chica de cabello rubio, ella no le quitaba su mirada de encima, lo cual lo ponía mas nervioso, sudaba a raudales, su cuerpo temblaba con cierta emoción/miedo, pero prevalecía mas el miedo.

Si ella pudo hacer que esos dos no llegaran hoy a la escuela, quiere decir que si los dejó sumamente exhaustos, casi…. te atrevió a pensar…… cerca de morir.

-(Morir de placer….. ¿Será doloroso o agradable?)

Sacudió su cabeza de esos raros pensamientos y trató de pensar en algún plan de escape, pero fueron frustrados por completo al saber que la Srta. Misuki supervisaría la limpieza personalmente, lo cual hacia imposible su escape, huir no era una opción.

Llegó la tarde, el sol matizaba con un agradable tono naranja, los pupitres eran movidos mientras limpiaban y barrían todo el salón, durante ese transcurso de la limpieza pensó que tal vez podría escapar cuando terminase, pero el se asusto mas al ver la silueta de Minako a través de la ventana del pasillo, en otras palabras, cuando el saliera no habría manera de huir, las ventanas que daban hacia el patio tampoco eran opción, estaban en el segundo piso y no podrían ser abiertas.

Así que todo se redujo a esto: lo iba a hacer de una manera u otra.

Todos habían terminado con su labor, tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del salón, quedando Tadao solo en el, mientras observaba con temor como cada uno de ellos se marchaba, y la silueta de Minako aun permanecía en la entrada del salón.

Se quedó inmóvil, casi paralizado, y su tensión subió aun mas al ver que ella entraba al salón.

¿Pensabas en escapar? –le dijo desde la entrada del salón.

-Sería una mentira si dijera que no –respondió con gran resignación.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, míralo del lado positivo, tendrás un poco de tiempo de calidad con un linda chica.

-Lo malo es que quizás pierda la vida.

-(sonríe) Vamos no exageres, pero si quizás pases mucho tiempo en cama.

Ella lo sabia, lo sabia por su mirada, tenia miedo, dudaba de el mismo, lo cual significaba que el seria igual que los demás, parte de ella deseaba que el cumpliese su palabra, pero su rabia interior quería verlo sin aire ni fuerzas, sufriendo con todo el placer que deseaba darle, agonizando de ser posible.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no tengo deseos de resolver esto aquí.

Le hizo una señal con sus dedos de que la siguiera mientras salía del aula, claro que huir en ese momento era imposible.

Resignándose a su destino, siguió a la chica de manera lenta, y dolorosa, si saben a lo que me refiero, como cuando un asesino va a ser ejecutado en la silla eléctrica, ya casi sentía los grilletes en sus muñecas, pero trato de caminar a su lado todo el tiempo, simplemente la miraba de reojo, mientras ella siempre mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y…. ¿a donde te diriges?

-A un lugar en especial donde podamos estar solos.

Incluso el debió de suponerlo, pero no fue así, se sorprendió cuando vio el lugar de ejecución… em digo que ella eligió: El gimnasio, donde todo comenzó.

-Entra –dijo ella me manera tosca y molesta.

El obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia la eterna oscuridad que siempre habitaba ese lugar, solo pudiendo escuchar su propia respiración agitada.

Se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, y el silencio se apodero del lugar.

-(Tanta….. oscuridad)

Luego sintió que unos brazos que salían de las sombras lo rodeaban rápidamente, al igual que unos labios besaban los suyos, un poco de luz entro al lugar para revelar a Minako enfrente de el.

-Ahora pagaras por atacar a una chica inocente y corromperla por completo, con lo que tanto añorabas hacer, ahora eso te hará sufrir.

-Em… quizás no sirva de nada ahora pero ¿estaría bien si me disculpo?

-Tonto, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, y ahora pagaras con la dulce tortura que yo te daré.

Seamos honestos, cualquier chico mataría (literalmente) por una oportunidad como esta, una chica deseosa de hacer el amor, ardiente, apasionada, Wow quien no lo desearía, pero el saber que es insaciable, que su lujuria no tenia fin, que podría extinguir todas tus fuerzas durante el proceso, hacia quizás de esto una agradable pesadilla.

Tadao tenia un poco de miedo, al igual que estaba muy excitado por las sensuales amenazas de Minako, resignado a su destino raramente malo, decidió tomar la iniciativa al abrazarla con pasión y regresarle el beso.

-Si voy a pagar por lo que te hice, entonces haré lo posible por disfrutar de la tortura.

-Disfrútala mientras puedas tonto, luego de unos momentos veremos si ese tono de decisión sigue en pie.

Y en un frenético movimiento de ambos, comenzaron a besarse, acariciarse, quitarse sus ropas y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Nada de romance ni seducción, ambos decidieron ir al grano, luego de despojarse de sus ropas el la penetro rápida y abruptamente, mientras mordisqueaba sus senos y callaba sus gemidos con sus besos, sus movimientos eran rápidos, su miembro se deslizaba fácilmente ya que estaba completamente húmeda, sus piernas se aferraron a su cintura dándole señal que deseaba que el permaneciera dentro de ella, sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de el al igual que el lo hacia, a decir verdad ambos se miraban de manera lujuriosa, deseándose mutuamente, salvajemente, el sentimiento de placer que se proporcionaban era delicioso y sumamente deleitable.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha, pero con su mirada decían millones de cosas: "que esperas hazme tuya", "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?", "No te atrevas a detenerte", entre otras cosas, se colocaban en diferente posiciones, ella recostada con una de sus piernas en el aire, ella montado encima de el, el clásico 69, el sentado detrás de ella mientras ella saltaba ferozmente, contraminada a la pared de espaldas, un 69 vertical, etc., etc., etc.

Y claro no podían faltar los dulces clímax de placer u orgasmos de toda esta lujuria desenfrenada de ellos dos, cada vez que el terminaba, llenaba por completo su calida cueva de amor con su incandescente liquido, tanto que unas gotas salían de este, al igual que su boca, tratando ella de saborear la mayor parte de el mientras recorrían sus labios y mejillas, sus pulmones se vaciaban al gritar de placer por la fuerza y el gozo de tantos orgasmos fuertes y placenteros, casi hasta quedar afónica de su garganta, el aliento le hacia falta por gemir y gritar de placer, incluso era tan intenso ese placer que aunque se mordieran y arañaran mutuamente, les era sumamente placentero, nada desagradable, era un deseo sexual increíblemente alto e imparable.

Tadao daba todo lo que tenia para poder complacerla, TODO, trataba de hacerla gritar, de suplicar por mas, de nunca detenerse, de darle la mayor cantidad de orgasmos que ella jamás haya recibido, uso cada onza de su energía para poder hacerla ver estrellas, y por como estaba la situación, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, podía verlo en su rostro, lleno de una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas siempre coloradas, y como sus gemidos demostraban complacencia en todo momento.

Algo que si le gustaba a ella era que el probara su miel en todo momento, el sentir como su lengua perforaba su incandescente hendidura de placer, hacia que gritara mas y apretara mas sus senos con sus manos, pellizcarlos con las yemas de sus dedos, incluso lamerlos desenfrenadamente, al parecer tenia una gran destreza con su lengua en esa área.

Claro también ella disfrutaba de complacerlo con su lengua de la misma manera, y también como era introducido el miembro de su compañero en su boca, succionándolo, metiéndolo y sacándolo rápidamente, como usaba sus manos para frotarlo mas rápidamente mientras lamía la punta de este, luego colocándolo en medio de sus senos para frotarlo mas rápido y luego introducir la punta en su boca, era demasiado placer para el contenerlo, lo cual hizo que el terminara mas rápido cada vez debido a la gran maestría con que ella lo hacia, siempre terminando su cara y su boca empapada de su liquido blanco.

Eran tan buenos uno con el otro que incluso lograban orgasmos doble, triples, y quizás cuádruples, la cuenta de estos se perdió después de los 30, y aun continuaban

Pero como era de esperarse……. La resistencia no era el fuerte de Yokoshima….

Al igual que los otros chicos, el también comenzó a perder sus energías poco a poco, sus movimientos, actos, acciones comenzaron a parecer lentos y torpes, lo cual disminuía el placer de la insaciable chica, haciendo que ella se percate de esto, y haciéndole saber que estaba logrando su objetivo.

Sus labios y lengua le dolían, igual que los músculos de su cintura, y más que todo su miembro también le dolía de tanto placer que recibía, a tal grado que todo pasó de ser agradable a sumamente desagradable.

-Lo supuse –dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- quizás hayas resistido mas que los demás chicos, y lo haz hecho de maravilla, pero no fue lo suficiente para poder complacerme, ahora comienza la verdadera tortura.

Luego ella tomo el control de la situación, hacia todo lo que fuera placentero para Tadao, como si aun no hubiera comenzado, pero cada vez que el terminaba, era una rara mezcla de dolor y placer, ya que poco a poco iba llegando al limite de su resistencia.

Trataba de detenerla, pero estaba muy débil y ella aun continuaba, no se detenía, ni tampoco los orgasmos que le daba, pero cada vez eran con mas dolor que placer, era como si ella absorbiera su vida o que intentaba matarlo de placer, ya no parecía tan agradable el momento.

-No eres un hombre de verdad, simplemente eres un debilucho, al igual que tus otros amigos, me dan mucha lastima ustedes.

El dolor era casi insoportable, casi no podía pensar con claridad, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, parecía como si el estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Pero al escuchar la impertinente burla de Minako, recordó como Misao y Asuka lo maltrataban, y había prometido no volver a ser un esclavo de las chicas autoritarias.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir de furia, y una vez mas su potencial se activo como cuando estuvo con Misao.

Rápidamente la coloco en el suelo y el se coloco encima de ella, mirándola con ojos de ira y decisión, lo cual intimido a la chica por completo.

-Te demostrare que tan débil soy en realidad.

Quien sabe donde, como o porque, pero de pronto una gran energía nueva salio del joven enfurecido, y volvió al ritmo que tenia hace unos momentos, claro que todo su cuerpo le dolía, mas su miembro, pero el continuo y continuo, haciendo todo lo descrito anteriormente, mas rápido y mas fuerte que nunca.

La chica estaba impresionada y ahora ella era la que no podía pensar claramente, era demasiado placer para que ella pudiera soportarlo, era demasiado, incluso su aparente voracidad parecía un chiste comparado con la fuerza y rapidez de su compañero.

Hizo de todo, DE TODO, de una manera mas rápida que jamás el haya logrado hacer, los gritos de ella nunca cesaron, incluso aunque ella ya estaba casi afónica, continuaba gritando y gimiendo por el éxtasis de placer que el estaba haciendo para ella.

La noción del tiempo se perdió por completo, cuando el puedo reaccionar de su ráfaga de ira, se percato que ya era de noche, porque la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco el gimnasio, y también observo a Minako, completamente dormida y al parecer sumamente complacida.

El no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, y aun no podía creer que lo había logrado, pero luego sintió que su cuerpo le dolía mucho y no tenia muchas energías.

Al poco tiempo después, encontramos a Tadao y Minako ya vestidos, el la llevaba en sus brazos mientras ella dormía pacíficamente, por suerte conocía donde vivía ella y decidió llevarla a casa, y claro explicándoles a sus padres que fue atacada por un bandido y quedo inconsciente, para poder calmarlo y que no se preocuparan.

Al día siguiente, Tadao llego a la escuela, aunque parecía que sufría de un grave problema de sueño y casi no podía quedarse despierto, el dolor aun permanecía pero al menos pudo soportar el día completo.

Algo muy interesante que el escucho al principio del día fue que escucho la lista de los que se habían ausentado ese día, escucho el nombre de Minako que se reporto enferma y que no llegaría a clases por una semana, y al escuchar eso se asusto/impresiono de la noticia, al igual que sintió un poco de alivio y orgullo de realizar otra hazaña increíble.

Pero una vez más, no se percataba que Shunrei observaba a Yokoshima desde su asiento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, al parecer Tadao es más de lo que aparenta, ha superado todas las pruebas y es exactamente lo que creía que el era, tiene un gran potencial, esto hará las cosas mas interesantes para ti Akane, pero aun faltan algunos mas que debo preparar para ti, y el tiempo se acaba rápidamente, nada mejor que trabajar bajo presión ¿no lo creen?...


	12. Notas de Papel

Hentai School

Notas de papel

Secretos…. Son la protección que tiene la lujuria de la indignación y la sensatez de las personas que no lo comprenden, usa la oscuridad para esconderse y la discreción para hacerse invisible a los ojos de las personas, pero aun así, es tan conocido y tan anhelado por las personas que es prácticamente conocido mejor que cualquier cosa…..

Yahiko Miyohin, luego de recuperarse de su "enfermedad" junto con Tenchi, asistieron con regularidad a las clases de nuevo, aun con un poco de temor a Minako, pero al parecer ella ya estaba mas tranquila de lo que estaba antes, así que no había problema de algún ataque repentino, así que por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo…..

La Srta. Katsuragi se encontraba impartiendo su ya acostumbrada clase de matemáticas, algo que es no muy agradable para los alumnos pero si para los ojos de los chicos del salón… Yahiko se encontraba dormido como es su costumbre en sus clases, era el único momento del día en que aprovechaba para cerrar sus pestañas por unos momentos, por suerte el se encontraba en uno de los asientos traseros del salón así que casi nunca se percataba de su gran desinterés por su clase.

Pero como se dijo antes…. casi nunca se percataba….

MIYOHIN¿¡QUIERE PRESTARLE ATENCION A LA CLASE?

¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Miro desconcertado a todos lados mientras todos se reían de su falta de sueño, para luego sentir la hiriente mirada de una maestra sumamente molesta, casi sentía como cuchillos salían de sus ojos y se clavaban en el.

Si vuelvo a ver que no prestas atención a la clase te castigare en el pasillo muchacho.

Si… si… si…. Srta. Katsuragi.

Luego de eso se reanudo la clase, ahora con la atención de Yahiko en donde debería estar.

Al pasar de los minutos, el joven practicante de kendo (que aparentemente no le sirvió de nada contra Minako), comenzaba a aburrirse y a bostezar de tan horrible clase….

Pero las cosas parecían ponerse interesantes…

De pronto alguien colocó un papel en su pupitre, el miro a todos lados y se percato que una chica que estaba a su lado lo había colocado, el la miró y luego le hizo una señal para que se la pasara a otra chica que estaba al lado derecho de donde el estaba, luego se percato que había algo escrito en el papel, pero notó que estaba doblado de manera que aun había otro mensaje dentro del papel.

El primer mensaje que estaba encima del papel era para Yahiko:

"Pasa este mensaje a Fuu por favor, y no vayas a ver su contenido"

Luego de leer esas instrucciones tomó el papel para luego pasarlo al otro lado…

… Pero la curiosidad brotó dentro de el…

Así que decidió arriesgarse y leer el contenido de la nota, claro que primero se aseguro que ninguna de las 2 los observase.

Lentamente abrió el papel para darse cuenta de tan increíble mensaje:

"Sabes, me gusto mucho lo que hicimos en los vestidores cuando nos quedamos solas, me gustaría repetirlo, te espero en el cuarto de almacenaje de cosas de deportes en el receso, y espero que esta ves podamos terminar juntas"

(¡QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!). –pensó el joven con los ojos casi saliéndose de su cabeza.

Era increíble y sumamente fenomenal, aparentemente estas chicas tenían un serio gusto por ellas mismas, algo que a cualquiera pondría de un buen humor, luego de enterarse de la noticia, doblo el papel y lo paso hacia donde esta Fuu, se hizo el desentendido para poder observar la reacción de la chica de los cabellos rubios, el observaba como abría el papel y leía su contenido, pudo notar como sus mejillas se fueron haciendo mas rojas poco a poco y como luego súbitamente volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba Umi, y al parecer tenia un lindo brillo de sus ojos, denotando……. Ansiedad….

Yahiko se encontraba emocionado por ese interesante acontecimiento, el solo pensamiento de ver a esas chicas en acción, hacia que sangre hirviera rápidamente, tenia que presenciar ese acontecimiento a como diera lugar, no era justo que solo Tadao y Tenchi tuvieran toda la acción para ellos solos, solo se limitaba a escuchar las hazañas de sus otros amigos como la vez de la Srta. Katsuragi, Tenchi y Tadao, o la amabilidad de la Dra. Takami con Tenchi y Hikaru……. Y el sin ninguna aventurilla que recordar, aun lo que sucedió con Minako a pesar de que fue genial, no cuenta debido a que en mayor parte fue casi….. Doloroso, así que decidió arriesgarse e ir a ver ese pequeño show luego de acabada la clase, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Misato, quien ya esta muy molesta con el joven practicante de kendo, así que lo castigo en el pasillo, levantando una cubeta de agua sobre su cabeza hasta que terminara la clase.

Llego el receso, todos se encontraban encargándose de sus propios asuntos, comían el almuerzo, conversaban entre sus amigos, jugaban deportes, en fin todo parecía en orden, vemos como Yahiko camina rápidamente por los pasillos en busca del sitio que se mencionaba en la nota, pero el problema era que habían muchos sitios donde se guardaban las cosas de deportes debido a falta de espacio en el cuarto de almacenamiento de utensilios de la escuela, así que no tubo mas opción que investigar en todos y cada uno de los cuartos para dar con el indicado.

Le tomo varios minutos, pero su euforia de encontrar ese sitio era grande, cuarto tras cuarto, su desesperación iba en aumento, tanto que se convertía en una seria frustración.

Pero justo en ese momento logró escuchar unos sonidos semejantes a gemidos, provenientes de una habitación al fondo del pasillo que estaba explorando, lentamente se fue acercando a la fuente del sonido hasta posicionarse en frente de la puerta, la cual yacía entreabierta.

Arriesgándose a ser descubierto, lentamente movió la puerta para ver lo que guardaba ese cuarto en la oscuridad, trato de no abrirla mucho para que la luz no entrara por completo y no alertara a nadie de adentro.

Sus ojos se abrían en asombro y su boca quedo seca y su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente al ver lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto y de la escena que presenciaba en ese momento.

Fuu yacía sentada sobre una silla plegable, sus ropas estaban casi removidas, revelando unos pequeños pero firmes senos los cuales estaban duros debido a la excitación del momento, sus piernas estaban abiertas y sus manos aferrándose al frió metal de la silla, su falda reposaba en su cintura y sus pantys estaban a un lado de la silla, Umi se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella, con su rostro inmerso en la dulce fuente de Fuu, proporcionándole indescriptible placer, lamiendo cada centímetro de su calida fuente, introduciendo su lengua lo mas profundo que ella podía, al mismo tiempo que introducía sus dedos en ella, cada vez mas húmedos cada vez que la penetraba con ellos, Umi solo estaba en ropa interior, pero una de sus manos se encontraba dentro de sus pantys, complaciéndose de la excitación del momento, podía verse como su dulce miel caía en forma de gotas deslizándose por sus piernas.

Yahiko estaba embelezado por tal escena, era tan erótica y tan apetecible que deseaba ser parte de ella, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser visto porque quizás echaría todo a perder, pero la lujuria era demasiada, era como un incendio dentro de su pecho, y su miembro palpitaba en ansiedad por placer, mientras sudaba a raudales por el calor que emanaba del lugar.

Luego las dos se acostaron en el suelo de tal manera que sus húmedos "labios" se enfrontaran juntos, frotando sus clítoris en un frenesí de placer mientras ambas se frotaban mutuamente, y mientras lo hacían, se miraban mutuamente gimiendo con cada movimiento de sus abdómenes.

Era demasiado para el, podía sentir como la palpitación de su miembro eran cada vez mas dolorosas, era tan desesperante tan solo ver ese espectáculo para los ojos.

(Ya no puedo mas….. es demasiado para mi….)

Era música para los oídos el escuchar a Fuu gritar cuando llego al clímax de su primer orgasmo, al ver eso Umi fue a callarla con un beso y un frenético juego de lenguas, para luego colocarse encima de ella y continuar degustando su bello cuerpo.

Pero el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso hizo eco en el pasillo lo cual hizo que el saltara de la impresión, lo cual alerto un poco a las chicas, sintiendo el inminente peligro, corrió rápidamente hasta el aula para ponerse a salvo, logrando llegar justo a tiempo.

Ya en clase, se percato que las otras chicas llegaron tarde a clases pero al parecer la Srta. Misuki no las reprendió mucho y así se incorporaron a la clase.

Luego de unos minutos de desarrollo de la clase, vemos a un inquieto chico que parecía que algo le molestaba, aunque en realidad estaba sumamente excitado por la escena anteriormente presenciada, y con tanta información en su cabeza, y con su corazón latiendo precipitadamente rápido, era claro que sentía el deseo y la necesidad de saborear esas bellezas que observo en gran festín.

Pero…… algo sucedió….

Podía sentir que una mirada era dirigida hacia el, que procedía de Umi, quien al parecer se había sentado casi a su lado, pero se encontraba a cierta distancia del chico, el lentamente dirigió su mirada a ella, sus ojos parecía demostrar cierta… complacencia… al igual que agrado, lo cual puso al chico mas nervioso de lo que estaba y debido a eso, en su descuido botó accidentalmente su borrado en dirección de los pies de Umi.

Percatándose de su error, te agacho para recoger su borrador, pero al lograrlo, se topo con las torneadas piernas de Umi, y su piel era clara y muy suave, ni siquiera tenia que tocarlas para saberlo, luego continuo observando sus tobillos, pies, muslos, tanga……. Un momento…… ¿Qué fue eso ultimo?... ¡TANGA?...

Sus ojos no lo creían, había levantado su falda para que el le diera un vistazo a su ropa intima, a lo cual trato de alejarse no sin antes golpearse contra el escritorio del pupitre de Umi y luego a su asiento.

Pensó que quizás era alguna especie de ilusión o algo por el estilo, sacudió su cabeza y se pellizco para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando.

Pero ahí estaba, mientras ella dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la profesora dando la clase, ella aun levantaba mas su falda, a tal grado que el pudo contemplar todas sus bellas curvas y su llamativa ropa interior, era rosado pálido, con encajes en los bordes y un pequeño moño adornando el frente, y para secar mas la boca del chico, podía ver humedad empapando la lencería de la chica del cabellos azul.

Increíble pero cierto, un show que podría dejar a cualquiera boquiabierto, era erótico, emocionante y peligroso al mismo tiempo, algo por lo que cualquiera mataría por ver.

Pero fue sacado de su trance al sentir como un trozo de papel golpeo una de sus mejillas, y al reaccionar se percato que Umi lo había lanzado, el notó que estaba doblado en forma de nota, lo recogió y desenvolvió para ver de que trataba el mensaje que le había dado esa chica tan ardiente.

Lo cual lo hizo quedar más perplejo de lo que estaba….

"¿Porque retrocediste cuando recogiste tu borrador, no te acobardes ahora"

Era el mensaje que le dio a Yahiko, lo cual hizo que hirviera su sangre, la dulce pero firme invitación a lo que parecía ser un juego interesante, al parecer había algo de atracción por parte de la chica y eso que pensaba que nunca podría el conseguir gustarle a una chica, solo esperen a que Tadao y Tenchi se enteren de esto.

Afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza que aceptaba "jugar" con ella, y luego hizo un ademán con su mano de que acercara a el.

Um…. ¿Srta. Katsuragi?

¿Si Ryuukazi, que sucede?

Olvide mi libro de matemáticas en casa¿podría unirme con alguien?

De acuerdo, únete a Miyohin que el es quien esta mas cerca de ti, pero espero que lo traigas la próxima clase.

Si lo prometo.

Movió su pupitre para ponerlo al lado del de Yahiko, haciendo uno solo, y claro el se sintió nervioso de sentir el calor de la chica tan cerca de el, era incomodo y agradable al mismo tiempo.

La clase se reanudo, el no dijo ni una palabra mientras mantenía su vista en el libro mientras la maestra explicaba unos ejercicios, irónico, luego de tantas veces que no prestaba atención a sus clases, esta era la única y autentica vez que escuchaba con atención¿quizás demostrar a su compañera que no era un perezoso o quizás quería mantener la calma?

Luego de unos minutos sintió como la mano de la chica del cabello azul se deslizaba por debajo del escritorio hasta tocar su ya ansioso miembro, frotándolo suavemente.

Veo que disfrutaste del show de hace unos momentos en aquel cuarto no?

Al escuchar eso sus ojos saltaron de asombro y miedo.

Pero lastimosamente no pudimos "tranquilizarte" de lo tan emocionado que estabas……. y lo que aun estas…….

Comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón e introdujo sus dedos dentro, para luego sacar su rígido miembro que palpitaba con cada caricia.

Déjame tranquilizarte por favor….

Tomó su miembro en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo de manera rápida, lo cual le produjo una sensación de placer al chico, tanto que se aferro del pupitre al sentirla, su cara se ruborizo mas de lo que ya estaba, y su respiración parecía que se difilcutaba con esa sensación.

Era buena, muy buena, sabia lo que hacia y lo hacia de manera excelente, y lo mas interesante era la emoción de ser…. Descubierto…. En medio de todos, en una multitud de sus compañeros, como se estipulo antes, era erótico para el chico.

Pero por lógica, sintió que no era justo que ella le proporcionara placer solamente a el, así que sintió que era su deber devolverle el favor, dirigió su mano hacia la falda de la chica, lentamente la levanto lo mas que pudo, deslizo su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas e introdujo sus dedos en aquel lugar oculto que tanto añoro sentir cuando la vio por primera vez en esa habitación.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido de placer a través de sus labios y sonrió de manera provocativa y complacencia a lo que Yahiko hacia a su húmedo lugar en medio de sus piernas.

Para el resto de la clase solo se miraban a dos chicos que respiraban agitadamente, pero debajo del escritorio un frenético juego de placer por parte de ambos, sus frotes se hacían cada vez mas rápidos, al igual que sus dedos exploraban mas adentro de ella, empapándolos mas y mas, sintiendo como su placer se acumulaba cada vez mas y mas, creando impaciencia por terminar que parecía durar una eternidad al igual que la clase, querían terminar, a como diera lugar, quería hacer terminar al otro lo mas pronto posible, no por el temor de ser descubiertos, mas bien, por ver su rostro de éxtasis y complacencia, ese invaluable rostro de satisfacción de placer, quizás el chico no tenia mucha experiencia con las chicas en ese aspecto, pero daba lo mejor que tenia para complacerla, lo cual realizaba con gran certeza, quien lo diría, habilidad innata, claro que la chica era otra historia, tenia experiencia, pero con otras chicas……. He ahí la cuestión de su situación, quizás tenia experiencia, pero no con un chico, pero al parecer era mas que suficiente para sacar el aliento a Miyohin, pero la impaciencia crecía con cada frote y cada caricia, que se convirtió en un reto de quien hacia terminar a quien, un reto no establecido mas que con la mirada…. Sus miradas…… no dejaban de contemplar sus ojos, solo cuando sentían que la mirada de la maestra se posaba sobre ellos, pero gozaban de la ventaja de estar en el fondo del salón, cerca del rincón derecho del aula, el cual gozaba de un buen camuflaje de sombra proporcionado por la misma luz que no se reflejaba mucho en ese lugar.

Llegaron al punto que ninguno de los dos lo soportaba, el placer y la excitación llegaron al punto que ambos iban a estallar, pero debido a un certero movimiento de sus dedos alrededor de su clítoris, lo cuales los movía rápidamente…….

…… Ella fue quien termino……

Colocó su mano para callar el grito de placer que casi logro liberar, contrajo sus piernas aprisionando la mano del chico en su empapada grieta, que prácticamente era una fuente, toda su mano estaba empapada, de eso se percato cuando la observo luego de retirarla.

Aun sintiéndose débil por el fuerte placer que sintió, reposo su cabeza en el escritorio para recuperar su aliento, luego de unos momentos miró fijamente al chico de los ojos color rubí.

Es…. fue increíble…… déjame recompensarte como es debido.

Luego de cerciorarse que de nadie los observaba, sumergió su cabeza en el regazo de Yahiko e introduciendo su miembro en su boca y succionándolo fervientemente.

La estimulación anterior hizo que no tardara mucho el tampoco, en un ahogado gemido, libero toda su esencia en la boca de la chica, la cual no dejo que una sola gota saliera de sus labios, levanto rápidamente su cabeza ya terminando su trabajo y luego ambos acomodándose sus ropas y aparentar como si nada había sucedido.

Pero ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la Srta. Katsuragi habló

¿Srta. Ryuuzaki?

Ella no respondió debido al contenido de su boca, solo se puso de pie, ya arreglada por supuesto.

¿Podría darme el resultado de este problema?

Umi leyó el problema, lo analizó y sabía su respuesta, pero aun no podía hablar….

¿Y bien? –dijo la maestra en impaciencia

(glup)……… es…. 96 Srta.

Muy bien, Ryuukazi –dijo en complacencia la maestra.

Yahiko quedó boquiabierto, bueno claro, la situación lo ameritaba, sino se meterían en problemas, pero a pesar de eso, esa fue la mejor clase de matemáticas que había tenido en su vida.

Pero en la parte frontal de la clase, en uno de los pupitres de adelante, Shunrei escribía lo que parecía ser sus pensamientos en una esquina de una página de su cuaderno.

"Bueno…. Supongo que no pudieron esperar hasta la salida, estaban tan excitados como para esperar, pero no estuvo mal, nada mal, Hm.…. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Akane vendrá a mi casa mañana, espero que mi dulce hogar le sea de su agrado….."


	13. Visita Amistosa

-_¿Por qué la cara tan alegre?_

_-Hoy vendrá ella a visitarme después de clases, es la primera vez que vendrá a mi casa_

_-¿Visitarte? Bah, solamente vendrá a terminar una tarea que debe hacerse en de parejas, y ella va contigo en esa tarea_

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarme la alegría del momento?_

_-Disculpa, no sabia lo importante que eso es para ti, y dime ¿al menos podré conocerla?_

_-Si claro que podrás…_

_-Genial, siento curiosidad por ver a la persona más importante para mi hermana claro después de mí_

_-¿Sientes celos de eso?_

_-No, mas bien, curiosidad…………_

Hentai School

Visita amistosa

La familia………. Es el grupo de personas en que te sientes tan seguro y abrigado, te dan su apoyo, cariño y amor, nada mejor que su compañía para no sentirte solo, pero más aun, el cariño mutuo de hermanos por lo regular suele ser muy unido……….

En un atardecer de un día común en las calles de Nerima… se ven dos siluetas caminando a la luz del sol que cae lentamente detrás de ellas… caminando a un paso tranquilo sus sombras crecían con el pasar del tiempo, una de ellas traía un semblante, quizás triste y serio, otro parecía tener una gran sonrisa que recorría su rostro de oreja a oreja, al mismo tiempo que su cabello rojo resplandecía al sol.

-¿Por qué la cara tan larga Akane? –le pregunto Shunrei.

-……………….

Y todavía lo pregunta, se dijo a si misma… la escuela entera esta corrompiéndose, dejando que la lujuria y la depravación rigéran sus mentes en vez de sus conciencias, y lo peor que el personal docente no parecía enterarse o ignorar los sucesos que acontecían en sus paredes…. era algo que su conciencia no podía soportar…. era atroz, el solamente pensarlo le revolvía el estomago….

-Nada….

-¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, Akane, sabes bien que no puedes ocúltame nada, yo se muy bien cuando algo te pasa

-…… si tu ya sabes que es lo que me pasa….

-Si te refieres a nuestros compañeros déjame decir que pronto terminara, confía en mí.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

-Simplemente lo se –le dice con una sonrisa

Era extraño… desde que todo esto comenzó ella había comenzado a actuar de ese modo, ya casi no parecía ser su amiga, no como ella la recordaba, antes de todo esto, ella era agradable, una buena amiga, siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella, graciosa, entre otras cosas muy agradables, ahora parecía mas arrogante y mas engreída que antes, a parte de actuar misteriosamente y a parte que intento tocar su intimidad en una ocasión anterior, lo cual la perturbo bastante.

Entre tanto pensamiento y disgusto, por fin llegaron a la casa de Shunrei, Akane esperaba ver una casa sencilla y acogedora, bueno quizás una casa grande y hogareña…. Bueno una gran casa con mucha habitaciones….

Pero para su sorpresa se topó con una MANSION gigantesca, quedaba en una área alejada de los demás vecindarios y condominios de departamentos, casi parecía una gran fortaleza, también parecía como si su casa podía caber dentro de esta… mas de 5 veces…

Era simplemente increíble, como si alguien de suma importancia viviera ahí.

-Mi papá trabaja como presidente de una compañía de aparatos eléctricos –dijo la chica pelirroja sin siquiera ver a Akane de su obvio asombro esperado por ella.

-Es enorme…. –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Luego de eso, Shunrei presionó el auricular del portón que dividía el patio de la calle, una cámara de vigilancia las observo y la rejillas se abrieron por si solas.

-Vamos Akane –le dijo con otra sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando caminaron por el patio frontal de la mansión, era como si estuviera en el parque de la ciudad, no sabía que tan grande podía ser esta propiedad, y se pregunto como cuantos jardineros tendría que usar para darle mantenimiento a todo el patio, esculturas de piedra y flores hermosas y exóticas adornaban sus alrededores.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas llegaron a las puertas de la mansión, las cuales estaban sin llave y ambas entraron.

El interior era aun mas espectacular que el exterior, pinturas y obras de arte, candelabros de cristal, esculturas modernas y clásicas, muebles finos y brillantes, pisos en los que podías reflejarte en ellos, sandalias muy finas y agradables puestas a la entrada de la casa para los invitados, en fin, todo el capitulo entero se llevaría para describir todo lo que había de impresionante.

El cuello de Akane ya comenzaba a dolerle de ver tanta belleza por todos lados, claro que Shunrei simplemente caminaba como si nada por los pasillos y salones de la casa, seguida de una impresionada Akane, hasta que al fin llegaron a la sala de estar principal de la casa.

Ahí las aguardaba una gran mesa en frente de un gran sillón, increíblemente cómodo a la vista, como si estuviera hecho de almohadas de plumas.

Ambas se sentaron y colocaron sus maletas con libros en el suelo.

-Bien espérame aquí, ya regreso, voy a ponerme algo mas cómodo –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, claro que a Akane no le gusto en lo absoluto

Y como por arte de magia, Shunrei desapareció en un parpadeo de ojos, dejando sola a Akane en aquel silencio sepulcral.

Lentamente se sentó en el sillón y observo por todos lados, era como una de las antiguas mansiones occidentales que ella miraba en los libros de historia, con pequeños toques modernos por doquier, ciertamente estaba muy impresionada del lujo en que ella vivía, tomaría una fortuna entera el poder vivir aquí, de eso no cabía duda.

-Así que estas aquí….

Se asustó un poco por la repentina voz detrás de ella, se puso de pie rápidamente y observo de quien se trataba… se trataba de un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro, con una cola de caballo parecida a la de Shunrei, alto y muy bien parecido, llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones azules, con sus manos mentidas en sus bolsas del pantalón

caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa igual a la de Shunrei.

Ranma Saotome, edad 23 años, durante sus 17, 18, 19 y 20 años se fue a estudiar al occidente, Alemania, Francia, e Inglaterra, para ser preciso, sus padres querían que se especializara sus estudios de manera que le fuera fácil su formación académica, aprendiendo culturas e idiomas de otros países y estudiando en las mejores escuelas y colegios de estos, actualmente cursa la universidad en la carrera de medicina, un chico el cual nunca se acobarda de un reto y siempre cumple lo que se propone y muy apegado a su familia, actualmente se encontraba de vacaciones y de visita con su familia.

Akane estaba impresionada por la presencia de ese chico, despedía una gran seguridad y tranquilidad, lo percibía con tan solo ver sus ojos, al igual que un raro sentimiento que le propiciaba a su pecho, el cual hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido.

-Eh, si, bueno, yo, mi nombre es Akane Tendo y soy una compañera de clases de Shunrei.

-Si ya lo se, se que eres Akane, Shun me ha contado mucho sobre ti…

-¿en serio?

-Si, siempre pasa todo el tiempo hablando de ti, dice que eres su mejor amiga y que eres muy especial para ella.

Al oír esto, se sintió un poco apenada, no tenia idea de cuanto le importara a Shunrei su amistad, y por un momento su enojo con ella se desvaneció por un momento.

-Cielos no lo sabia…. ¿tu eres su hermano?

-Así es, me llamo Ranma, gusto en conocerte

Luego de esto tomo su mano y la besa con delicadeza, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco por el detalle caballeroso.

-Es una costumbre de occidente que se debe hacer con las damas cuando uno se presentan

-Wow que…. Lindo de tu parte….

El sentimiento extraño iba en aumento con cada momento que ella estaba con el, sentía chispazos de electricidad cuando el beso su mano... muy raro…. era muy raro….

-Hermano por favor, vas a hacer que se muera de la vergüenza.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Shunrei que venia bajando de unas escaleras, tenia puesto un lindo vestido blanco que iba acorde al verano, se dirigió a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te dije? ¿No es linda?

-Si que lo es Shun, es muy agradable y muy amistosa

-Ahora vez porque la quiero mucho –dijo esto mientras le daba un amistoso abrazo

Akane estaba tan roja como un tomate, la pena era mucha que simplemente acepto el abrazo con un solo brazo, sin saber que hacer ni decir.

-Eh…. Oye Shunrei, creo que será mejor comenzar a hacer la tarea.

-(suspiro) supongo que tienes razón, responsable como siempre

-En ese caso las dejare a las dos con sus tareas, que se diviertan

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la sala, luego de estar nuevamente solas, tomaron sus libros de apuntes y sus libros y se dispusieron a realizas su tarea en equipo.

Cabe mencionar que Akane era la tercera mejor de la clase, aparte de Ikari y Ayanami, así que la tarea no fue ningún problema terminarla, incluso la terminaron con mucho tiempo de sobra del que habían estimado, ambas sintieron como si solo pasaron unos minutos de tiempo, no fue gran cosa…

Luego de haber terminado ambas estiraron sus extremidades liberando un poco de tensión, luego Shunrei observo detenidamente a Akane…

-¿Y bien, que opinas de el?

-¿Eh? ¿De quien hablas?

-De mi hermano Ranma tonta, ¿te gusta el?

-Eh bueno yo…. pienso que es un chico simpático….

-Vamos puedes decírmelo, yo siento que es mas que un simple chico simpático para ti

-Es… muy lindo y…. agradable….

-Y atractivo………. ¿no es así?

-Bueno si…. lo es……

-¿No te gustaría estar a solas con el para divertirte un rato? Puedo hacer eso por ti Akane

-Ah por favor Shunrei no empieces con eso de nuevo, parece que solo tienes eso metido en la cabeza, eres una pervertida…

-Quizás, pero estoy segura que no te negarías si el te sedujera, y créeme el es muy bueno en eso….

-¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas de tu hermano? Ni si quiera quiero saberlo

-¿Rogarías que fuera gentil mientras te penetrara con rapidez?

-¡Ya basta Shunrei! Deja de decir estupideces….

Al decir eso, se puso de pie y se alejo de ella, sin importarle que dirección se dirigiera, solo quería alejarse de ella nada más… pero en el rostro de la pelirroja simplemente se formo una gran sonrisa…

No fue muy buena idea simplemente marcharse en un arranque de ira, por la simple y sencilla razón que no conocía para nada la casa de su amiga, así que en un instante se perdió en la inmensa mansión, ya era muy tarde para cuando se percato de su acto iluso.

Lo único bueno de su acción fue le permisión explorar la casa a su antojo, el lugar era enorme, por todos lados se miraba que brillaba, había belleza por donde ella observara, mas bien parecía un palacio en pocas palabras, se encontraba embelezada por tal glamour.

Había salas tras salas, un gran comedor con muchas mesas, decoraciones impresionantes, pinturas hermosas, aparatos de entretenimiento grandiosos, de los que solo se pueden ver en revistas de electrónica y tremendamente caros, se notaba que su amiga vivía entre grandes lujos.

Luego de rondar en la casa por un rato y calmar su disgusto, de una u otra manera logro regresar a donde estaba su amiga, en la sala principal, pero se percato que Ranma estaba ya charlando con ella, ya habían transcurrido un par de minutos, 30 para ser exactos, y sintió curiosidad por ver que era lo que estaban hablando, así que permaneció oculta detrás de una pared, así que simplemente se puso a escucharlos.

-Aun no salgo de mi impresión hermano……. Vaya que si tenias razón con respecto a ellos….

-Je…. Si ya han pasado meses desde que sucedió, yo no puedo creer que aun no salgas de esa impresión.

-Bueno, es que me tomo de sorpresa cuando me lo dijiste y me emocione mucho cuando vi que en realidad pasaba.

-Bien, al menos me alegra que te diviertes, por cierto, como va todo con tu amiga, hace un momento la vi caminando por la casa.

Al escuchar eso Akane se asusto, porque estaba segura de no haber visto a nadie caminando cuando ella exploraba la mansión, ¿Cómo seria posible de que el la hubiera visto, sentía un poco de pena saber que actuaba como una tonta cuando admiraba lo que ellos consideraban algo normal.

-Estoy segura que esta impresionada del lugar…

-Si así es, se miraba muy linda con su rostro impresionado

Al escuchar esto simplemente se sonrojo.

-Pues ha estado muy molesta conmigo, ya sabes, por mi encantadora personalidad, jm jm jm….

-¿No sabe nada al respecto?

-No, ni creo que lo logre averiguar ni en un millón de años, tendré que decírselo ya cuando todo termine….

-Aun digo que estas exagerando con lo que tienes planeado para ella, digo, no creo que se ponga muy feliz cuando lo hagas.

-Hermano, yo se que ella lo desea, pero ella esta tan encerrada en su rectitud y cordura que la ciega de su verdad, siento pena por ella, y como su amiga debo mostrarle lo tan placentero que puede llegar a ser.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…. según como lo cuentas…. será algo sumamente especial para ella….

Akane no parecía comprender de que rayos estaban conversando, no tenia ningún sentido, pero le prestó suma atención a lo que Shunrei decía…… acerca de lo que le esta preparando…. fuese lo que fuese…… no le gustaba el tono con que su amiga le daba énfasis e importancia…. tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto….

Para su mala suerte Shunrei se percato de la presencia de Akane, pudo observar su figura que se ocultaba tras una pared que daba a la sala donde ella y su hermano estaban, gracia a un gran espejo que se encontraba justo en frente de ella y Akane.

Ella simplemente sonrió, y observo libidinosamente a su hermano.

El comprendiendo el mensaje que le informaban sus ojos se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella.

-Ella esta observando –le dijo susurrando a su oído.

-¿No te preocupa que nos haya escuchado? –le respondió de la misma manera.

-Claro que no, mejor que sepa un poco de lo que le espera…. ¿no deseas darle una pequeña función?

-Seguro que si, así tendrá algo en que pesar esta noche jejejeje….

Sin ocultar absolutamente nada, Ranma le dio un fulminante beso a Shunrei, tratando de hacerlo lo más vistoso y provocativo que pudiera, quería dar una…. "buena impresión"…… a la amiga de su hermana….

Había que admitir que el chico sabia aprovechar los momentos de debilidad, lo cual indica que casi la atrapo con la guardia baja, pero luego se reanudo a la función, devolviendo el beso de la misma manera, podía verse como sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo invisible dentro de sus bocas, en un fuerte abrazo que parecía como si nada importara en lo absoluto.

¿Qué creen ustedes cual fue la reacción de Akane, lógico, espantada, sujetando su boca con sus dos manos con sus ojos muy abiertos, era como si le hubieran arrojado un ladrillo a la cabeza por la impresión que se fue provocado, era algo sin palabras, y también algo que le revolvió su estomago por completo.

-(no lo puedo creer….) –fue lo único que surgió en su mente.

Esto no debería haberla impresionado, visto desde un punto de vista diferente, ya que tomando encuenta las ideas libidinosas que posee su amiga, esto era de esperarse, pero aun así no le impido sujetar su quijada con sus manos.

Pero por alguna razón, no quitó su vista de los 2 hermanos, se gritaba a si misma que simplemente tomara sus cosas y se marchara de inmediato, si eso pensamientos hubieran podido ser escuchados, harían eco en toda la mansión, pero por mas que gritara su mente a ella, sus piernas no respondían en lo absoluto, en vez de eso, sintió algo que raro que se comenzaba a formar en su vientre, algo difícil de describir, pero que subía de forma considerable su temperatura y hacia que su respiración se agitara mas de lo normal.

Ranma deslizaba su mano dentro de su vestido, buscando proporcionarle placer masajeando sus senos, aun sus labios unidos, mientras que su otra mano masajeaba su ya húmedo lugar, le encantaba sentir la tela de sus ropa interior en sus dedos, mas cuando estaba húmeda y caliente, era algo así como tocar lo prohibido, también le fascinaba escuchar los gemidos que producía, eran justamente tan eróticos como a el le gustaba, y claro ella lo hacia con ese fin, lo conocía tan bien a le como el a ella.

Luego de besos y caricias se despojaron de sus ropas aceptando el calor del momento sin importarles absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su invitada, el se encontraba encima de ella, besando su pecho, justo en medio de sus senos, mientras gemía levemente abrazando su cabeza, acercándolo mas a sus pechos, descendió un poco para darles un poco de atención con su lengua, luego los sujeto con sus manos, frotándolos de manera circular, jugando con sus pezones con sus dedos, luego los mordía suavemente para luego levemente succionarlos.

Luego, el descendió sus dedos hasta llegar a su húmeda grieta en medio de sus piernas, gentilmente frotaba sus "labios", haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su entrada, y claro acariciando su clítoris con una de las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? –le dijo ella con una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro- sabes muy bien que no es tan fácil hacerme gritar…

-Bueno, pensé que aun estábamos impresionando a tu amiga, un poco de "calentamiento" antes de entrar a jugar.

-Es verdad, pero me pongo un poco molesta si no lo haces como se debe querido hermano, o ¿acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?

Claro eso de molestarse era algo que su hermano temía, en ocasiones pasadas ha sentido el castigo de no complacer a su hermanita, creanme, no es algo que el autor escribiría ni le desearía a nadie.

Temiendo por molestarla, decidió bajar su cabeza lo mas que pudo de manera que su lengua tomara la función que tenia sus dedos en esos momentos, claro sumando la acción de introducirla mas y mas en su leve grieta, logrando por fin que gimiera un poco mas alto, claro, la experiencia con chicas anteriores le había proporcionado a Ranma una buena habilidad con su lengua, algo que hacia que Shunrei sintiera un poco de celo, pero toda esa experiencia la disfrutaba de manera celestial.

Empujaba su cabeza más y más contra su fuente de deliciosa miel, arrancando más y más gemidos de mayor volumen con cada muestra de placer, haciendo que sus mejillas se hicieran rojas como pétalos de rosa, su respiración se agitara mas, nublando su mente en puro e inimaginable placer.

Akane, por otro lado, juntaba sus piernas lo mas que podía, como queriendo evitar que algo escapara de su entrepierna, mas no podía, sabia esto porque sentía que su ropa interior poco a poco se mojaba por los gemidos de su amiga, y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como las de ella, pero lo que se sentía, empeoro aun mas cuando su amiga le dio un pequeño saludo por medio de su reflejo del espejo por el cual ella los espiaba.

Sintió como algo se rompió dentro de ella, y sin pensarlo más de 2 veces, salio corriendo por la puerta principal y luego correr lejos de la gran mansión, lo más rápido que pudo.

Aparentemente las puertas del lugar estaban abiertas debido al mantenimiento semanal del jardín, lo cual hizo mas fácil su huida, pero a consta de un pequeño error, olvido sus utensilios en casa de su amiga, pero eso no parecía importarle a comparación de lo que sentía en su ser.

-Creo que nuestra invitada se marcho sin decir adiós –dijo Shunrei a su hermano

-En ese caso, le llevas sus libros a la escuela mañana, y dile que sea más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

-No te preocupes, lo haré –dijo con una gran sonrisa justo cuando sentía su orgasmo venir.

Lagrimas de ira corrían por sus mejillas, las cuales se secaban con el viento pasando por su rostro al correr, su cabello cubría sus ojos, ocultando su rabia, ¿Cómo podía hacer tal cosa repugnante, ¿mas con alguien de su familia? Era inaudito, asqueroso e incorrecto, mas aun, ¿Cómo podía ser ella amiga de tal ser tan despreciable, falto de cordura y moralidad, era un sentimiento raro, pero similar a cuando alguien muy querido traiciona a esa persona con algo sumamente cruel y despiadado.

-Creo que estaba algo molesta –dijo ella en brazos de Ranma.

-Quizás no le agradan ese tipo de funciones –dijo en respuesta a su comentario- ¿crees que después de esto te odiara?

-Lo más probable, pero eso era de esperarse, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien entre ella y yo, tanto mi plan como nuestra amistad.

-Eso espero Shun, no quisiera verte triste.

En respuesta a eso le da un gentil beso para luego descansar en su pecho.


	14. Sin vida

Hentai School

Sin Vida

El clima en Tokyo se volvía un poco frío durante el transcurso de estos días… las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente al suelo, y pronto se acercaba el fin del año escolar en la escuela Furinkan, y el fin de la educación media para los chicos del ultimo año, pronto tendrían que estudiar para sus exámenes de admisión y elegir que tipo de carrera estudiaran en los próximos años, ah si, tiempos universitarios, los momentos que los adultos atesoran con gran cariño, pero también lo es las…. Experiencias del ultimo año…

Todos se encontraban en una de las clases de la Srta. Misuki, al euforia de Shinji y ella había disminuido considerablemente, sus debates pasaron a ser algo del pasado, lo cual hizo que todos extrañaran los momentos libres de su clase, haciendo que se enfocaran mas en lecturas comprensivas y estudiar temas de los cuales estaban vinculados con la clase pero no eran necesario para los exámenes… (Gracias Shinji).

Durante un receso común, Akane permanecía dentro de su aula, su cabeza sumergida en sus brazos aun sentada en su pupitre… rayos, parecía como si estuviera muerta por dentro, debido a saber que tan pervertida era su amiga en realidad, no podía tolerar esa acción suya, aun su rencor ardía en su pecho sin deseo alguno de ver su rostro, no se podía ver, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas, por haber llorado varios minutos antes, como por recordar la escena de ellos dos juntos…

Shunrei permanecía frente a ella de pie, sujetando el bolso que olvido Akane en su casa el otro día, ojos azules fijos en ella, la pelirroja no dijo absolutamente nada a su amiga, o quizás ex-amiga, simplemente coloco su bolso de manera que ella lo sintiera con su piel, para luego tomarlo bruscamente de sus manos y cubrir su rostro en el, todo esto mientras gruñía en ira, su voz parecía como si volvía a llorar de nuevo…

La chica del cabello de fuego no dijo nada mas… simplemente se marcho del salón ya su tarea cumplida, no podía evitarlo, no le gustaba ver a su amiga de esa manera, pero… así era como debía ser… a pesar de todo era lo que realmente quería, era parte de su plan, el cual pronto seria ejecutado… mientras salía de el salón, pensaba en los últimos ajustes de su plan cuando de pronto de detuvo en medio del pasillo y miro por la ventana.

-¿Acaso alguien perdió los deseos de vivir?...

La tarde caía, el sol adornaba el cielo con su fuerte color naranja, aun el frió soplaba en el aire, como siempre la escuela yacía casi vacía, excepto por algunos alumnos que aun seguían conociendo los cuerpos de otros en aulas solitarias, de las cuales emanaban sonidos… muy indebidos…

Al parecer para Tadao ya era costumbre quedarse después de clases, no por culpa de Asuka, la cual nunca mas volvió a ordenarle o obligarlo a quedarse a limpiar el salón, mas bien, que los sucesos recientes y quizás importantes de su vida habían sucedido en estas mismas paredes, como que había desarrollado un cierto cariño por este lugar, no precisamente cariño, mas bien un sentimiento importante aun no definido por el, pero aun así hacían que el caminara por los pasillos y salones, claro que se topaba con un par de sorpresitas….

Pero en fin, buscando un lugar donde poder estar tranquilo y meditar, raro en el, decidió ir a la azotea del colegio, un sitio muy frecuentado en el anime si saben a lo que me refiero, pero el cual permanecía solitario durante las tardes, aprendió de este sitio cuando buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse de sus persecuciones, algunas veces le ayudaban a evadir a sus carceleras pero siempre cometía una tontería y siempre lo atrapaban.

Saben, últimamente el chico había meditado en todo lo que ocurría en la escuela, en el incidente de las fotos, el incidente con Minako, la profesora Katsuragi, sus "amigos" Yajiko y Tenchi, en las ventas de las fotos, y la competencia que había entre ellos y Nabiki Tendo por acaparar el mercado, pensó que la venta seria fácil y sin problemas, pero no esperaba tal competencia de su parte, tampoco que ella se aliara con Reiko Mikami para subir las ventas y conseguir mas clientes que ellos, era una batalla de negocios.

Así que se dirigió a ese lugar para buscar un poco de paz interior y librar su mente de tantas cosas en que pensar, lentamente subía las escaleras las cuales hacían eco en todo el lugar, al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos resonaban en la paredes de su cráneo.

Cuando llego a la puerta, notó que se encontraba entreabierta, lo cual es raro, siempre permanecía cerrada, pero no le dio importancia y paso por ella, los rayos del sol se sentían agradables debido a la falta de calor de estos días lo cual le sentó bien.

Tomó asiento al lado de la puerta, recostando su espalda contra la pared y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, fue una buena idea, sentía como lentamente se relajaba y pudo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, la vista era agradable, el clima tranquilo, todo parecía pasivo y tranquilo, tal como lo espera.

Pero todo se fue directo al basurero cuando noto a alguien observando el atardecer al otro lado de la cerca de seguridad de la azotea, al parecer, estaba en una posición muy peligrosa, el viento sopló fuertemente, haciendo que perdiera un poco de equilibrio, pero aun así no se cayó.

Tadao se asusto al ver a esa persona, no solo porque no lo había notado, sino por lo que quería cometer, sintiendo que su deber era salvar a esa alma de una muerte segura, se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde esta.

Su cara se estrello contra las rejas, mirando fijamente a la figura dispuesta a cometer su fin de existencia, pero el sol no permitía ver con claridad de quien se trataba, coloco una mano encima de sus ojos para observar de quien se trataba, se trataba de una chica, debido a que el viento movía su falda, poco a poco aclaro su visión y pudo identificar a la chica en cuestión.

-……. ¿Ayanami?

Si, se trataba de Rei Ayanami, pudo saber con claridad debido a su cabello color gris, también pudo ver como su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, ni miedo, ni ira, ningún llanto, nada… simplemente observaba el paisaje como si nada, pero todo eso cambio cuando extendió sus brazos en preparación para saltar.

Confirmando sus temores, no tuvo miedo de decir algo.

-¡¡¿¿Oye espera que diablos crees que haces!

Lentamente movió su cabeza para ver a Yokoshima.

-……. Pensé que este sitio estaba solo…. Al parecer no….

-¡¿No estarás pensado en suicidarte o si!

-Déjame en paz, no es asunto tuyo

Luego volteo su rostro hacia el vacío.

-¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!

-Vete, quiero estar sola…

-¡¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA LO PERMITIRE!

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Si sientes que es tu culpa no lo es…

-¡¡Aun tienes mucho por que vivir! ¡Si tienes un problema debes enfrentarlo! ¡No seas una cobarde y enfréntalo!

-Déjame en paz… no lo entenderías…

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a reprobar los exámenes? ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Tienes una enfermedad mortal? ¡¿Algún chico te rechazo? ¡Que es dime!

-Que molesto eres, ya déjame en paz, no es nada de eso, si te lo dijera no lo entenderías.

¡¡¡Como crees que estaré tranquilo sabiendo que alguien murió frente a mis ojos!

-Simplemente ignóralo… ya vete…

Era inútil, al parecer nada de lo que le decía le importaba, contestaba fríamente a sus preguntas sin darle ninguna respuesta, temía que en verdad lo haría, pero su conciencia no lo iba a dejar tranquilo si lo hacia, y el no podría vivir consigo mismo.

La altura del edificio era considerable, tres pisos de aulas lo hacían en verdad alto, si lo hacia le tomaría unos 10 segundos el impactarse contra el suelo, caería justo en la cancha de voleyball vacías, ya casi podía ver la sangre y su cerebro adornando la cancha con un lindo color rojo carmesí de sangre, acompañada de una expresión sin vida en su rostro ensangrentado… una imagen muy poco atractiva claro…

Trago saliva fuertemente temiendo por lo peor…

-¿En verdad……. piensas hacerlo?

-………….

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla con fuerza, haciendo mover su vestido, su vista fija en el horizonte naranja de la tarde, su rostro inexpresivo, al parecer lista para terminar con su existencia, su cabello moviéndose al compás del viento.

-Pues…. es una pena…. ver una chica linda como tu terminar así con su vida….

-…………….

-Pero antes de que lo hagas…. ¿podría pedirte un pequeño favor?

Sintiendo un tono raro en su voz, atrajo su atención haciendo que volteara a ver a ese molesto chico que solo la irritaba más con sus preguntas, tenía una venda roja en su frente, piel trigueña, cara de tonto, cabello café desarreglado, su uniforme muy desarreglado, en pocas palabras no presentaba un gran atractivo físico a su vista.

-¿Y cual es? Si se puede saber….

-Pues… yo no soy muy bueno con las chicas, y no tengo suerte con ellas, y me preguntaba si podrías "hacerlo" conmigo, ya que no puedo conseguir una novia y quizás nunca pueda hacerlo con alguien en mi vida… -le dijo el mientras desviaba su vista en notable pena, colorado de sus mejillas claro.

Es de suponerse, su petición le pareció atrevida, impertinente y estúpida… ¿como se atreve el a pedir tal barbaridad? ¿Acaso el estaba loco de remate?

El confirmo su negación con una fuerte mirada muy molesta de su parte, lo cual hizo que se asustara un poco.

-¡Bueno si lo se, se que suena ridículo!... pero bueno…. pensé eso porque luego de eso te suicidarías y no importaría, al fin de al cabo ya no tienes nada por que vivir, así que algo como eso no te importaría hacer… bueno eso digo yo…

"Ya no tienes nada por que vivir"…. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente… era verdad, no tenia nada por que seguir en este mundo… y ya nada importaba para ella… a pesar de parecer un idiota, el chico tenia un punto muy cierto, por mas ridículo que parecía la petición de pronto ya no parecía tan absurda, luego de exponer su punto de vista, iba a terminar con su vida, nada le importaba, ¿Qué tenia que perder, nada, absolutamente nada, además si el decía que nunca lo había hecho, seria como hacerle un favor, haciendo que su partida al otro mundo no sea tan mala, lo consideraría como un acto de generosidad… (Más bien sentir pena por el).

Luego de unos momentos de mirarlo fijamente, Tadao comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo por como ella posaba su vista en el, pensó que le diría algo así como: "idiota, guarda tu perversión para alguien mas" o "eres un idiota, déjame en paz", no parecía ilógico en ese momento y ya podía sentir que ella lo diría… pero no lo hizo.

Con gran rapidez, subió la cerca de seguridad y cayó arrodillada frente a el, luego poniéndose de pie y luego caminando hacia el, hasta estar frente a frente, aun su rostro sin expresar emoción alguna…

Atónito, simplemente permaneció ahí, observando directamente a sus ojos...

-…… ¿Bien, que estas esperando? No tengo todo el día….

La respuesta lo dejo aún mas atónito, le tomó unos segundos en reaccionar, recordando por fin el propósito de todo esto.

-Ah… ¡si, es verdad, jejejeje, si perdona, es que me tomaste un poco por sorpresa

-…………

-Ah, si ven, por aquí…

Se hizo a un lado, mostrándole la salida a la chica de cabello gris, tratando de ser cortes, pero ella simplemente pasó a su lado de manera fría, lo cual lo puso incomodo, ni siquiera mostraba ni un rastro de sentimiento en su mirada.

-(Vaya… realmente si iba a quitarse la vida… me pregunto ¿porque lo haría, bueno esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarla de ahí, quizás eso de medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas si es verdad útil, y además podré divertirme un poco con ella jijijijij).

¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Aprovechándose de su estado de ánimo para divertirse con su cuerpo o simplemente hacerla entrar en razón de su estupidez de quitarse la vida? Ustedes lectores sean jueces de sus acciones…

Luego de unos momentos los dos chicos se encontraban en una aula vacía, para ser mas preciso era el laboratorio de química, muchos lavamanos y mecheros estaban en todas las mesas del salón, también el pizarrón estaba escrita varias formulas químicas de una clase pasada, era mala costumbre de Misuki no borrar el pizarrón, ya que ella también impartía esta clase.

Rei comenzó por desabrocharse su blusa blanca lentamente, su mirada puesta en el vació de el salón, y Tadao, en frente de ella, observándola con ojos de incredibilidad, realmente lo iba a hacer, al parecer su situación era peor de lo que el presentía, para hacer algo tan, inmoral (que raro que el piense así eh?), terminando de desabrochar el ultimo botón, hizo a un lado su blusa, revelando su ropa interior, sus hombros y su vientre a el, deslizándola a través de sus brazos hasta caer al suelo delicadamente como una pluma, su piel resplandecía un poco por la luz del sol, haciéndola ver muy atractiva de lo que ya era.

-¿Sabes?... Tienes razón…. Ya no me importa nada esta vida… tanto que no me importa lo que me hagas… si tanto es tu deseo de hacerlo con alguien… adelante… hazlo conmigo… luego déjame quitarme la vida en paz…

Luego siguió con su falda, desabrochando uno de sus lados para luego dejarla caer al suelo, luego dio un paso para quitarla de sus pies y con uno de ellos la arrojo a un lado, simplemente quedando en ropa interior y en sus zapatias.

Era raro, ya después de haber apreciado tanta belleza en sus anteriores incidentes, le sorprendió lo muy linda que era Ayanami, una piel tan clara y tersa que podía casi parecerse a un velo finamente suave, un busto ni muy amplio ni muy corto, era justo a su medida, caderas no muy anchas, su cuerpo tenia perfectas curvas, se podía decir que era la primera vez que la observaba, porque cuando se encontraba en su misión fotográfica no vio señales de ella con su lente, "lastima" pensó en ese entonces, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de verla a plenitud.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía como si fuera su primera vez, un raro sentimiento que broto en el debido a que no iba a suceder algún escándalo o iba a estallar un caos de pronto, ya que mas o menos así han sido sus experiencias con las otras chicas, pero al ver la completa falta de sentimiento en los ojos de Rei, sintió un gran pesar por ella, tan joven y bella, queriendo terminar así con su existencia, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que tomara tal decisión, formulaba tantas cosas en su cabeza, pero la falta de conocimiento de su compañera no le facilitaba las cosas, y sentía que era su deber cambiar su manera de ver las cosas, no sabia como, pero intentaría que ella entrara en razón.

-¿Dime, porque quieres suicidarte? –le pregunto de manera muy seria.

-No es asunto tuyo –le respondió fríamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible que te haga tomar esa decisión?

-Mejor no hables, pueda que cambie mi opinión…

Sintiendo que pudiera marcharse no dijo nada mas, insistirle solo haría que se matara más rápido, así que mejor guardo silencio.

Luego ella camino lentamente hacia donde el estaba, sus brazos rodearon su espalda mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos, aun inexpresivos.

-Simplemente permaneceré aquí, haz lo que plazca…

Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el, sintió como nuevamente su deseo volvió, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en como disuadirla de cometer su muerte, pero, de alguna forma, intentaría saber su razón y le ayudaría a enfrentarlo.

Deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero, apretó sus glúteos de manera suave, como en forma de masaje, como primer movimiento, luego intento besarla, pero al hacerlo ella simplemente desvió su rostro para que el no encontrara sus labios, entendiendo que ella no estaba en total acuerdo con esto, aun, así que en vez de eso, comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello suavemente.

Pero aun sentía frialdad de su parte, no parecía reaccionar a sus caricias, luego decidió otra cosa, movió sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar su busto, moviendo los tirantes por sus brazos hasta quitarlos por completo, eran lindos, pequeñas aureolas rozadas adornaban sus pezones, simplemente sintió un deseo incontrolable de probarlos, succionando la mayor parte de ellos mientras los mordisqueaba suavemente con sus dientes, también los lamía con suavidad para poder generarle algo de placer a ella.

Nada aun, al parecer nada de lo que le hacia parecía afectarle, le preocupaba, luego decidió tomar medidas mas drásticas, rápidamente la coloco encima de uno de los pupitres, lo cual gimió de sorpresa, luego el tomo sus pantys y las deslizo por sus largas y torneadas piernas, hasta llegar a sus pies aun en sus calcetines negros, los paso y la arrojo como si fuera un estorbo, luego abrió sus piernas para ver como era en realidad.

Su bello púbico era igual al de su cabello, gris, muy acorde a ella pensó, luego su vista se poso en su punto mas privado de ella, noto que había un poco de liquido brotando de el, lo cual lo alivio, por un momento pensó que era completamente un témpano de hielo, pero eso era señal que aun tenia algo de calor en ella, simplemente había que estimular mas su calor, se percato de algo, ella intentaba mover sus piernas de manera que cubriría su parte intima ante el, pero el sostuvo su piernas para que no se movieran.

-(Bien, ya comenzó a reaccionar, solo un poco mas…)

Algo dentro de el le decía que mientras mas reaccionara ella a sus caricias, quizás ella seria un poco mas abierta para el dialogo, así que siguiendo sus corazonadas, introdujo su rostro en medio de su piernas, besando sus "labios" suavemente, lo cual hizo que ella diera un quejido de asombro, pero aun así permaneció donde estaba.

Comenzó por lamer sus labios de abajo a arriba, siendo sumamente suave y delicado con ella, luego los movió con sus dedos para ver por completo su parte intima, y sumergió su lengua en su ya húmedo canal, saboreándola y degustando su miel, había llegado a una conclusión, todas las chicas saben diferente, pero aun así, saben muy bien.

El placer que el le daba, generaba resultados, logró escuchar leves gemidos de placer de ella, así como su cuerpo se movía un poco cuando el exploraba con su lengua su interior, también hacia que ella se humedeciera mas y mas a su tacto, luego de eso, comenzó a lamer su clítoris, luego a succionarlo y tomarlo suavemente con sus dientes.

A esto sus gemidos comenzaron a ser mas y mas fuertes, respondiendo al placer que el le daba, mientras el continua con eso, deslizo sus dedos dentro de ella, penetrándola lentamente con ellos, poco a poco mojándose con cada fricción que el hacia.

Rei intentaba callar sus gemidos con sus manos, pero simplemente se sentía tan bien que no podía contenerlos, deseaba gemir, deseaba gritar de placer, sea lo que sea que el hacia la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía indefensa ante su tacto, por mas que ella lo intentara resistir, su pecho latía cada vez mas rápido, en ansias de algo desconocido para ella, inconscientemente masajeaba sus senos intentando prolongar mas su placer, sin saber porque lo hacia pero aun así no le importaba.

Luego de eso se detuvo, se levanto y miro a su rostro.

-Y ahora, ¿no me lo dirás?

No respondió nada, desvió su mirada para no encontrar sus ojos, pero sus mejillas ya se encontraban tan rojas como pétalos de rosas, y sus ojos ya eran expresivos.

-Bien, en ese caso intentare sacarte la verdad…

Desabrocho su pantalón lo más rápido que pudo, revelando su erguido miembro frente a ella, pulsaba en ansiedad, luego lo coloco en su húmeda entrada, frotando su punta en ella.

Ella se aferro del pupitre, al sentir algo así en su parte privada hizo que su corazón latiera mas rápido que nunca, por primera vez, se sentía tan viva como nunca antes se había sentido, algo dentro de ella ansiaba que el introdujera eso en ella, pero al mismo tiempo tenia algo de temor por lo que fuera a pasar, por fin sus sentimiento recorrían su pecho por primera vez en muchos años de su vida, había olvidado lo que era sentir, y este chico se lo había recordado.

Luego con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, introdujo su miembro lentamente en ella, sintiendo como cada centímetro de el friccionaba en sus húmedas paredes, en todo esto ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de placer algo fuerte, hasta que el ya estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Era la primera vez de Rei, pero por mas raro que parecía, no le dolía en lo absoluto, lo cual pensó que era raro, ya que siempre había escuchado que esto siempre dolía, pero sintió un gran alivio de que a ella no la invadiera el dolor.

Tadao miro su rostro, su cara había cambiado por completo, ahora la adornaba una calida sonrisa que lo miraba fijamente a el, sus ojos parecían tan llenos de sentimientos que expresaban millones de cosas sin decir una sola palabra, y algo dentro de el, le decía que lo había logrado.

Lentamente comenzó a friccionar su miembro dentro de ella, su paso era lento, sujetando sus caderas para que el pudiera moverse mejor, se asombro cuando sus piernas lo aprisionaron, al parecer en señal de agrado de parte de ella, y luego comenzó a prestarle atención a sus senos con sus manos y boca, mientras se movía lentamente.

No podía evitar no gemir ahora, era simplemente maravilloso, le encantaba todo lo que el hacia para complacerla, tanto era el placer que le daba que comenzó a responder a sus caricias, rodeando sus brazos en su cabeza y que ella también se moviera para que su penetración generara mas placer del que hacia, sus gemidos cobraban mas y mas fuerza con cada movimiento que el hacia.

Ambos deseaban mas, aceleraron el paso ahora el prácticamente la embestía con cada penetración, movía sus caderas eufóricamente, los gemidos de ambos era ya gritos de placer, no podían detenerse, era simplemente demasiado para contenerlo mas, se llego a un punto en que el placer ya los volvía locos, un hilo de saliva ya recorría su barbilla de tanto gritar y gemir, su velocidad aumentando cada vez mas y mas.

Y justo con un ultimo movimiento, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, aferrándose con sus brazos uno al otro, no queriendo soltar al otro, el orgasmo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos por completo, mientras su húmedas paredes se contraían alrededor de su miembro, el liberaba generosamente su liquido dentro de ella, inundándola por completo, tanto era su cantidad que comenzaba a brotar de ella, pequeñas gotas cayendo al suelo de el salón, gustándole la calidez que sentía dentro de ella.

Ambos reposaban uno al lado del otro en el suelo del salón, respirando agitadamente, aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo, ambos mirando al techo.

-La razón es……. Porque este mundo era aburrido –dijo ella con un tono serio- a mi parecer nada de lo que veía en el era interesante, todo era monótono y aburrido, sin nada de emoción, sin nada por lo que valía la pena vivir… pero ahora… creo que he descubierto algo por que permanecer aun aquí…

-Bueno, creeme, eso…. Se vuelve cada vez mejor con el tiempo…

-Lo se, quizás tu me puedas ayudar con eso…

-Jejejejeje, si, quizás, puedo intentarlo.

Luego de eso, Rei abrazo a Tadao cariñosamente, gustándole ahora su presencia cerca de ella, quizás la vida no es tan aburrida como ella pensó, así que decidió permanecer un poco tiempo mas en esta tierra para poder seguir experimentando este placer que ahora el le había mostrado.

Afuera del salón, se ve como una chica se aleja de el, su larga cola de caballo meneándose mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, mientras que sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro.

-Que interesante… ¿Quién diría que Tadao pudiera salvar una vida? El chico si que tiene un don especial, es mas de lo que aparenta ser… lo que me asombra mas de Rei es que había renunciado a su vida por tal tonto motivo, quizás algo de lo que hizo con nuestras compañeras tuvo algo que ver con eso…

Luego se detiene y observa el último rastro de sol por una venta, a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte…

-Hmmmm… ahora presiento que habrá una disputa de negocios en estas paredes… que la mejor empresa gane… jmjmjmjmjm….


	15. Negocios

Hentai School

Negocios

Avaricia… la búsqueda insaciable de dinero… el dinero mueve todo en el mundo, y sin el, no puedes hacer nada… la fuerza motora de la vida… para la mayoría por supuesto, así es, el dinero es algo que todo el mundo necesita y añora, pero para conseguirlo se debe trabajar muy duro, y hacer algo para conseguirlo, como realizar un negocio, por ejemplo, vender algo a un consumidor, algo que necesiten, algo que deseen, algo por lo que estén dispuestos a pagar una fuerte cantidad, con el fin de sacar una gran ganancia del producto, el fin de todo vendedor…

Ese producto… son fotos… de chicas en lencería (ropa interior) o completamente desnudas…

Bueno, jejeje, quizás este producto no sea de gran demanda (o puede que el autor este equivocado también) en el mercado común, pero si tiene una gran demanda por parte de todos los chicos lujuriosos en la escuela Furinkan en estos días… ¿por cual motivo? –A parte de satisfacer su mirón interno- no se sabe, pero algo es seguro, las fotografías son vendidas como si no hubiera mañana.

Todo gracias a el esfuerzo que casi le costo la vida al pobre Tadao Yokoshima, que noble de su parte, darle felicidad a sus compañeros, y hacerse rico en el proceso… aunque casi le cuesta la vida.

Gracias a su casi exitosa misión de hace unas semanas, abrió un lujoso negocio de venta de fotografías, el cual ha ido prosperando considerablemente, un pequeño puesto de ventas detrás de los edificios académicos es el lugar perfecto para la distribución de esta mercancía, claro que solo 2 rollos de películas no seria suficiente para satisfacer los deseos exigentes de sus compañeros, con gran maestría han logrado conseguir mas imágenes provocativas con el pasar del tiempo, proporcionando una extensa variedad de fotografías para vender, mientras la foto muestre chicas en menos ropa, mas caro es su precio, a parte que son limitadas las fotos carentes de ropa… ah si, era un negocio prospero, el dinero fluía, mas fotos eran vendidas, los clientes eran felices, todo estaba en perfecto orden…

Pero como todo negocio…. También existen empresas rivales….

-¿Quieres calmarte ya? Vas a abrir un agujero en el suelo si sigues caminando como león enjaulado- dijo una chica con cabello rojo, largo que le llegaba a sus hombros, ojos celeste claros que se encontraba recostada en el pasto del patio, cerca de un árbol, con una expresión despreocupada en su rostro.

-¡Como quieres que me calme si ese maldito imbécil nos roba la clientela! –dijo una chica de cabello café corte, ojos de mismo color y piel clara que caminaba sumamente molesta en frente de la otra chica.

La chica en el suelo, Reiko Mikami, edad 17 años, una chica perteneciente al salón "1-B" de la escuela Furinkan, una chica interesada en fantasmas y apariciones, pero aun mucho mas interesada en el dinero y la fortuna, se encontraba charlando con su amiga durante un receso común.

Su amiga, era nada más y nada menos que Nabiki Tendo, de 17 años también, perteneciente al mismo salón que Mikami, una chica sumamente avariciosa, capaz de sacar ganancias de casi cualquier evento o suceso, una excelente negociante y una chica sedienta de fortuna.

-Eso ya lo se, no tienes porque repetirlo –dijo ella en un tono algo molesto

-Todo iba en perfecta armonía, los clientes eran pocos y dispuesto a pagar por buenas fotos, nadie decía nada, solo los chicos mas ricos eran capaces de comprarlas, no había escándalo alguno, todo era tranquilo…

-Pero… -agrego Mikami.

-¡ESE GRANDISIMO IDIOTA DE YOKOSHIMA TENIA QUE CAUSAR UN CAOS EN TODA LA ESCUELA!

Desde que Yokoshima se lanzo al mercado de la venta de fotografías eróticas, comenzó a acaparar el negocio de Nabiki y Mikami, no solo les robaron sus clientes, sino que consiguieron mas que ellas, vendían fotos mas baratas que ellas, todos podían acceder a comprar fotos, y casi toda la escuela esta enterada de tal euforia, claro que todo esto nunca llegaba a los oídos de la directora o de el equipo de voleyball (el cual el autor desconoce el porque de esto), ya que ellas eran las victimas preferirás de el lente fotográfico.

-En fin –dijo Mikami- tenemos que hacer algo o ellos nos sacaran del negocio antes de que podamos hacer algo…

-No solo detenerlos Mikami… sino apoderarnos de sus ganancias, ese dinero nos pertenece por derecho, es nuestro negocio y solo nuestro, de nadie más…

-Si es verdad… ¿Quiénes se creen que son para usurpar nuestros esfuerzos de esa manera?

-Son unos chicos impertinentes, ellos abusan de la privacidad de nuestras compañeras, mas nosotros la mantenemos intacta… de una manera menos bochornosa…

-Así que no hay más remedio que borrarlos del mapa…

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en los labios de Nabiki, dando a conocer a Mikami que ella… había concebido una idea… una idea tan exacta que lograra poner fin a esta tonta competencia de empresas…

-Y se exactamente como hacer que la situación este a nuestro favor… Reiko…

Ellas comienzan a planear su ataque a los chicos, pero una silueta misteriosa se aleja del lugar donde ellas se encontraban, ya habiendo escuchado suficiente.

El día inició de manera normal, luego de la entrada y de cursar las primeras 2 materias del día, durante el receso, Tadao, Yahiko y Tenchi se colocaban detrás del edificio administrativo para abrir de nuevo el local de venta de fotos a los ansiosos clientes que esperaban en una extensa fila…

-Bien chicos ¿Qué tenemos para el día de hoy? –pregunto Tadao en tono muy animado

-Bien Yokoshima –le dijo Tenchi de manera amistosa a su socio- aun tenemos varias colecciones de fotos de Amy Mizuno, también las nuevas versiones de la serie de Asuka Langley, y la ultima colección de fotos exclusivas de la profesora Katsuragi, a casi lo olvido, también hay varios paquetes de fotos al azar también, necesitamos reabastecernos pronto, todo estos productos se venden como pan caliente, no durara hasta el siguiente receso…

-Bueno tiene que durar… no podremos sacar mas copias hasta mañana… que suerte que Miyohin viva cerca de un revelador de fotografías y que el dueño sea amigo de el.

-¿Pues que esperaban? el sujeto casi salto de alegría al saber que tenían esos rollos de película, así que revela las fotos gratis a cambio de que el se quede con las que mas le guste.

-Bueno –interrumpió Tenchi- será mejor comenzar a tomar nuevas fotos y comenzar a planear como organizaremos el calendario de fotos que venderemos, ya tengo clientes en espera por ese producto.

Bueno por ahora vendamos lo que tenemos y luego veremos los otros detalles –concluyo Yahiko-.

Luego de eso la venta comenzó como si fuera una plaga de insectos hambrientos arrasando un campo completo de hortalizas, por decir un ejemplo, hasta que en un par de minutos, todos se habían ido, dejando el puesto y a los chicos con una gran montaña de billetes en sus manos, los tres con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros…

Pero luego esa sonrisa se borro, cuando Mikami y Nabiki, aparecieron frente a ellos, un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el lugar.

-Hola Yokoshima –dijo en un tono altanero y poco amistoso Mikami-

-Ho… ho ho hola Mikami –respondió el chico de la venda roja en su frente.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros! –dijo Tenchi un poco molesto por su presencia.

-Tranquilos –dijo Nabiki- solo vinimos a hablar de negocios… hemos venido a ofrecerles una proposición.

-¿Una proposición, no gracias –dijo un desconfiado Yahiko a la avariciosa chica.

-Oh pero no creo que ustedes puedan negarse… a esto.

Ella saco unas fotografías de su blusa y se las mostró a ellos, es nada más y nada menos que una foto que los destrozaría por completo, se trataba de unas fotos que mostraban el método por el cual ellos colocaban cámaras en los ductos de aire, encima del camerino de las chicas, mostrando por completo el método de extracción de fotos de los chicos.

-¿COMO DIABLOS LOGRARON CONSEGUIR ESO? –grito Tenchi asustado.

-No son los únicos con métodos silenciosos para tomar fotografías –sonrió de manera malévola

-Ahora que tenemos su atención –dijo Mikami- he aquí nuestra proposición: Quemen todas sus fotos, salgan de este negocio y dennos todas sus ganancias y nunca mas vuelvan a abrirlo, de lo contrario estas fotos irán directamente a dar a las manos de la Directora Ritsuko Akagi, estoy seguro que ella tomará cartas en el asunto y vera que ustedes reciban su merecido, aparte quizás de una golpiza por todas las chicas a las que ustedes fotografiaron.

Y como es de suponerse, los chicos se quedan sin palabras, con sus bocas abiertas y con un gran pesar en sus corazones.

-¡NO NOS PUEDEN HACER ESTO! –dijo un desesperado Tenchi

-Podemos y lo haremos, Musaki –dijo la chica avariciosa, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro- en este negocio solo puede haber un proveedor de mercancía, y ustedes nos estorban, además ese dinero nos pertenece, ya que nosotras comenzamos esta empresa antes que ustedes, depende de ustedes chicos, cumplen nuestras demandas o prepárense para su muerte.

Lo pobres chicos se sentían vacíos por dentro, ninguna palabra brotó de sus labios, maldición, los tenían acorralados, sin salida, completamente en desventaja y al parecer tampoco en posición para negociar, en verdad ellas querían acabar con ellos, de una manera u otra.

-¡Dennos esas fotografías ahora! –dijo un envalentado Yokoshima, tomando unos pasos al frente, extendiendo su mano, esperando que su gesto las atemorice un poco (si claro).

A lo cual las chicas simplemente se rieron, luego Mikami se aproximo a el

-¿Oh que? –dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro

El pánico invadió a Yokoshima, lo cual hizo que retrocediera más de lo que había avanzado, puro temor se veía en sus ojos

-Lo supuse –dijo ella en conclusión.

-Tienen hasta el final de las clases de este día para decidir, o y queremos el dinero en billetes pequeños, en una mochila, si es que deciden conservar sus vidas, los esperaremos aquí, hasta entonces chicos

Y ambas se despidieron, soplándoles un beso a los chicos, y se marcharon a la siguiente clase, ya la campana dando su anuncio.

Un frió viento se escuchó pasar por el lugar, los pobres muchachos quedaron simplemente observando a la nada, y su puesto se desmoronó por la fuerza del viento (aunque estaba bien construido).

-Esto es genial, todo nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo para nada, todo se fue directamente por el desagüe –dijo un Yahiko completamente deprimido.

-¡Porque no le quitaste las fotografías, idiota? –agregó un Tenchi enfurecido.

-Yo… yo no lo se… me congele –fue lo único que respondió Yokoshima.

-¡Como que te congelaste¡¡ERAN SOLO 2 CHICAS¿Qué diablos tenia de problemático eso para ti?

-Mikami… me da miedo…

-¿Miedo¿¿¡¡MIEDO¿¡POR LE TUVISTE MIEDO?

-Es que no lo comprenden, ella era quien me molestaba y me encarcelaba antes que Asuka lo hiciera, antes de llegar al último año, ella era más cruel y despiadada que Asuka, luego se aburrió de mi y me olvido por completo, luego ella tomo su lugar, ustedes no la conocen, ella es terrible cuando se enfada, mas que cualquier otra chica que conozco.

-Bueno ¿y eso que importa? Aun si te hubiera golpeado le hubieras quitado esas fotos a Nabiki, imbecil.

-Ustedes no ven todo el panorama ¿verdad estupidos? Esas solo eran fotos, si se las hubiera quitado simplemente tendrían que revelarlas de nuevo de la película de donde las sacaron y estaríamos en problemas de nuevo, de nada hubiera servido que se las hubiera quitado, además¿Por qué yo tenia que quitárselas¿Acaso ustedes no son hombre también?

A ese comentario no dijeron nada, una gota de sudor recorrió sus cabezas

-Bueno tú eres el líder¿no? –Dijo Tenchi muy apenado- ¿y porque tendrías miedo de Mikami eh? Sobreviviste a una masacre de chicas furiosas, los golpes de una sola chica no serian nada para ti.

-No me lo recuerden… -dijo Yokoshima mientras se frotaba uno de sus brazos que aun le dolían.

-¡BUENO YA BASTA DE PALABRERIA! –Interrumpió Yahiko- o pensamos en algo pronto o estaremos en la bancarrota en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tenemos que encontrar esa película y las fotos y quitárselas antes de que el día acabe.

-¿Pero como? No sabemos en donde se encuentra esa película, lo que es peor, no sabemos si esta en la escuela o en una de sus casas.

-¡AH RAYOS! –dijo Yokoshima mientras su puño se estrellaba contra la palma de su otra mano- ¿Qué podemos hacer?.

……

Akane observaba por la ventana a ese rojizo sol que se ponía en el ocaso, anunciando que poco a poco el día escolar terminaría, era raro, a pesar de sentirse tan triste el sol de alguna manera podía animarla, simplemente adoraba ese color rojo de la tarde, no solía hacerlo muy seguido, contemplarlo desde la ventana de su aula, solo cuando sentía la necesidad de sentirse bien…

Aun se encontraba molesta con Shunrei, pero también tristeza por no poder hablar o conversar con ella, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su… amor de hermanos… aun era su amiga, su mas cercana amiga, con todo y su enojo por sus acciones y su manera de molestarla, en el fondo aun la consideraba como su amiga.

Pero así eran las cosas, pensó ella, se puso de pie y se dispuso a guardar sus cuadernos y libros, ya preparándose para irse pronto a su casa, en eso se encontraba cuando cayó algo de su mochila, un pequeño paquete envuelto en una manta rosa en forma de regalo, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño y a la vez molesto, alguien había husmeado sus cosas en su ausencia, pero en fin, tomo asiento y comenzó a examinar el paquete, tenia una pequeña tarjeta pegada a el, reconoció la letra instantáneamente cuando la vio, era de Shunrei, tenia un pequeño mensaje en la tarjeta que decía así:

"Simplemente porque no estés de acuerdo con mis… maneras de querer a mi familia… no quiere decir que no tengamos que ser amigas, disculpa mi manera de ser, Shun"

Akane le pareció muy raro este gesto de su parte, era raro que ella le diera regalos de esta manera, mas aún que Shunrei le diera un regalo, una disculpa, no parecía su forma de ser en lo absoluto, pero hizo esas conclusiones a un lado y se dispuso a ver que era lo que le había regalado, tomo el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo, si había algo adentro, era algo suave y oscuro también, por fin tomo el contenido del paquete y lo examino detenidamente.

Una calida sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

-Shun…rei…

Lo que sostenía sus manos era un pequeño muñeco de felpa, un pequeño cerdito negro para ser mas preciso, con una pañoleta amarilla con puntos negros atada al cuello y un rostro sumamente cómico, tenía inscrito el nombre de "P-chan" a un lado de su cuerpo.

Era el muñeco de felpa que ella había querido desde siempre, lo observo una vez en una tienda mientras paseaba con Shunrei hace ya mucho tiempo, pero el muñeco ya había sido comprado cuando ella tenia el dinero suficiente para poder adquirirlo, lo cual la puso triste ese día.

Pero se percato de algo, era cierto lo que Shunrei decía en su tarjeta, puede que ella no este de acuerdo con la manera de ser de ella, pero en lo profundo, aun la estimaba, era su mas cercana amiga y no quería perder su amistad con ella, para ella la amistad era una de las cosas mas valiosas en el mundo, y perder algo así era como perder un gran tesoro o quizás una increíble cantidad de dinero o a un ser querido.

Tomó el pequeño cerdito y lo abrazo con toda la ternura que ella pudo brindarle, sintiendo que en realidad abrazaba a su querida amiga, asegurándose de conservarlo así como conservaría su amistad con ella.

……

Yokoshima observaba el atardecer de manera preocupada, sudaba fríamente a raudales, como si se estuviera preparando para morir, o como si un pelotón de fusilamiento se estuviera preparando para ejecutarlo, ustedes háganse a la idea.

Tenchi sostenía la pesada mochila que de seguro llevaba el dinero que ellos habían ganado todos estos días, la venta había sido generosa, pensó el con gran remordimiento en su pecho, tenia pensado comprar varios videojuegos que le habían interesado pero nunca tenia dinero para comprarlos, un lindo aparato de sonido y quizás unas series anime no aptas para menores de edad, pero todos sus sueños se desmoronaban al ver pasar el tiempo en su reloj.

Yahiko por su lado sentía que la rabia estaba por matarlo, su sangre hervía, casi se podría decir que la estaba evaporando de su cuerpo por medio de sus poros de sudor, simplemente no podía creer que una niñas tontas y altaneras podrían quitarle toda su fortuna de sus manos de la cual había sacrificado todo su tiempo libre para nada, sentía en el fondo de su ser que tenia que hacer algo para remediar eso, pero dado el caso que era una gallina al igual que Musaki lo hacia deprimirse mas de lo que ya estaba frustrado, se sentía inútil… debió haber ido mas seguido a las clases de Kendo con Kenshin para poder estar preparado para pelear, pero el muy tonto solo había asistido a 2, vaya progreso eh?.

Tadao estaba impaciente, la información que se le había proporcionado era de dudosa procedencia pero era su única oportunidad de salir de este embrollo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por la causa, tal como sus otras pruebas anteriores, algo de valor se había formado en el, se sentía raro, pero placido al mismo tiempo, pensó que toda su vida en la escuela seria una tortura total, siendo el esclavo y bufón de las chicas, ser pisoteado por ellas, pero debido a los raros sucesos de las ultimas semanas y este negocio que tenían y florecía de manera increíble, no parecía tan mal la escuela después de todo, pero se enfocó de nuevo en la información, deseó con toda su alma que fuera cierta por si no lo era, estarían perdidos (o muertos en el peor de los casos).

--------

-¡Qué, estas hablando en serio? –dijo Tadao con increíble sorpresa

-Si así es, lo que buscas, la película, esta dentro de la blusa de Nabiki, justo en medio de su sostén –respondió Asuka que se encontraba frente a el con sus brazos cruzados

Ambos se encontraban en frente de el camerino de las chicas, el cual era usado para la recolección de fotos, y claro, para cambio de ropa de deporte de las chicas, un grupo de ellas paso por el pasillo, en frente de ellos dirigiéndose a las canchas de deporte, fue totalmente raro, simplemente el se encontraba caminando por ahí y Asuka llamó su atención, claro le pareció raro pero aun así decidió escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Por qué me dices esto¿Acaso esto es una trampa?

-No es una trampa Yokoshima, es la verdad, de ti depende si deseas creerlo o no.

-Bueno, digamos que es cierto, en ese caso… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

-Tengo mis motivos, no necesitas saberlos ahora –le respondió-

-¿Y crees que voy a creerte solo porque me dices eso? –le dice de manera molesta el chico de la venda roja a la chica del cabello del mismo color

-Simplemente te digo lo que necesitas saber, y tal como lo dije, allá tú si me crees o no, te veré después si aun sales con vida de este embrollo

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta la chica que antes lo torturaba, siempre un semblante de seriedad en su rostro, aun el se encontraba confundido y quería saber porque…

-¿Por qué…?

-Te lo diré todo después que resuelvas tú problema –lo interrumpió ella mientras se alejaba de el-.

-------

Bueno, es mejor que no tener nada, seria como correr a una batalla sin un arma, pensó mientras meditaba la situación, pero aun tenia esas interrogantes¿Por qué ella lo estaba ayudando¿Acaso era una trampa de esas altaneras para desmoronarlos mas de lo que estaban¿Qué razones tenia ella de hacer eso¿Cómo se entero de que ella lo tenia en ese lugar la película¿Qué ganaría ella con perjudicarlas a ellas, y lo peor, si ella sabia de su pequeña disputa¿Por qué no le molesta a ella el asunto de las fotos?. Demasiados pensamientos ahora nublaban su ajetreada cabeza, ya no mas meditando la situación, reviso la hora… 2:29 PM, un minuto para la hora de el intercambio, así como las amnesias del reloj pasaban lentamente por los números, sus latidos iban en aumento, temor y ansiedad los causantes de su inquietud. Claro que ni Yahiko ni Tenchi estaban enterados de lo que le había ocurrido al muchacho con Asuka, lo hizo por medidas de seguridad, temiendo que alguno de ellos echara a perder su supuesta ventaja.

Justo cuando el minutero del reloj marcó las 2:30 PM, las dos chicas de la empresa rival aparecieron caminando por el pasillo que conectaba el pequeño patio detrás de los edificios administrativos, puntuales como siempre.

Los tres muchachos se alteraron un poco al ver a las dos harpías que estaban a punto de quitarles todo lo que tanto esfuerzo les había costado (sin mencionar diversión también), caminando lentamente al encuentro con ellas, cada uno pensaba como poder hacerles algún daño o que algo sucediera para evitar este terrible incidente, ambos grupos permanecieron inmóviles, observándose fríamente, un silencio inquietante reinaba en el lugar.

-¿Trajeron el dinero? –dijo Nabiki, rompiendo el hielo abruptamente.

-Si –dijo Tenchi mostrando la mochila.

-Ábrela –demando ahora Reiko, ya en ella completamente visible su impaciencia.

Tenchi colocó la mochila en el suelo, abrió su cierre revelando una enorme cantidad de dinero en billetes pequeños de diferentes terminaciones, varios de estos unidos por bandas blancas de papel, el poner el dinero en la mochila no fue tan difícil, aparte de la manera de pago siempre fue por medio de billetes de menor denominación, conservaban el dinero dentro del colegio debido a que era un lugar sumamente seguro, claro que era obvio para las dos chicas.

-Perfecto –dijo Nabiki- coloquen la mochila en frente de nosotros y retrocedan.

Tenia que admitirlo, controlarlos como simples marionetas era simplemente delicioso, tener poder sobre alguien le parecía sumamente provocativo pero eso no permitió que ella perdiera su verdadero objetivo de su vista.

-Bien cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, ahora dennos la película –dijo Tadao a las chicas que estaban frente a el

-De acuerdo, como ustedes quieran –dijo Nabiki con una gran sonrisa que nunca dejo su rostro desde que llegaron.

De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño contenedor negro, el cual supuestamente tenía la película dentro, se los mostró sosteniéndola con sus dedos, pero aun no estaban en las manos de los chicos.

-Supongo que ya se habrán hecho cargo de su mercancía tal como nosotros lo pedimos

–dijo Reiko a los chicos.

Uno de ellos señalo lo que parecía ser un barril de metal con un par de cenizas saliendo de el, aparentemente era la mercancía ya hecha polvo por el fuego, se encontraba en una esquina muy remota, apartada de donde ellos estaban, claro que en el aire se podía sentir el aroma de fotografías quemadas, así que había un poco de verdad en lo que ellos decían, los hombres eran tan predecibles, eso era lo que pensaba.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes chicos –dicho esto la chica de cabello castaño arroja el contenedor negro a las manos de Yokoshima, el cual es atrapado con gran destreza.

Luego ellas se dirigían a tomar la mochila con el dinero, cuando lo tenían en sus manos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, todo de acuerdo a lo planeado…

Revisaron el contenedor y en efecto, ellos tenían un rollo de película, que de seguro contenía sus fotos incriminadoras, ya con el pellejo a salvo se pudieron relajar un poco.

Pero, el soporta una paliza de una jauría de chicas furiosas, someter a una engreída abusadora hasta tenerla en la palma de su mano al menos una vez, salvar una vida, soportar una dura prueba de resistencia física sexual, y… simplemente crecer, han influido en el comportamiento de el joven Yokoshima, una corazonada, un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que esto estaba mal, era muy fácil, muy sencillo, no, no piensen que el comentario de Asuka influía en todo esto, sabia que la fuente era de dudosa procedencia, así que era algo no muy seguro en que confiar, según sus experiencias pasadas con esas dos chicas específicamente, aparte de también recibir unos golpes e insultos de su parte, antes de que todo esto se diera, antes de que todos comenzaran a actuar de manera extraña, sabia con certeza que a ellas no les agradaban ni el, ni Tenchi, ni Yahiko, de hecho, los odiaban, y ellas sentirían una gran satisfacción en ver a esos chicos sufriendo en el infierno mas horrible y tenebroso que el hombre podría imaginar, y el simple hecho de que ellas les ofrecieran la película así nada mas a cambio del dinero, no parecía del todo correcto, seguía sus instintos, algo raro estaba pasando aquí, podía sentirlo.

-Bueno, fue genial mientras duro –dijo Yahiko con un tono de frustración/decepción.

-Si, fue divertido mientras duro –dijo Tenchi uniéndose a su amigo.

-Cállense –dijo ahora Yokoshima con un tono sumamente molesto y decidido- esto aun no termina…

En una explosión de rabia, salio disparado en dirección a las chicas que ya estaban a una distancia considerable de ellos, logro alcanzarlas y se colocó en frente de ellas, claro que las chicas se sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Si, se te ofrece algo? –dijo Nabiki con un tono presumido.

-Dame la película original –demando el chico con un tono amenazador, extendiendo su mano, esperando recibir el objeto.

-¿Qué?

-Déjate de estupideces y dame la maldita película

-¿Acaso estas desquiciado Yokoshima¡Acabamos de dártela! Creo que tu cerebro dejo de funcionar después de esa golpiza, idiota.

-Mas bien me ha ayudado a despertar de mi vida vegetal en la que me encontraba, se que la tienes Nabiki, no trates de mentir, la ocultas dentro de tu vestido.

La cara de Nabiki dejo de mostrar esa arrogante sonrisa por unos instantes, pero luego volvió a tomar el control de la situación, en ese caso… ellas tienen la película en sus manos… y la que ellos tienen es una falsa… ese gesto de su rostro revelo todo ante Tadao, y también confirmaba lo que Asuka le dijo…

-No se de que diablos estas hablando idiota, ya tienes lo que querías, si quieres problemas conmigo, entonces iré directamente con la Directora Akagi y le diré todo acerca de ustedes.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Y dicho esto el chico se abalanzo sobre la chica avariciosa, ambos cayendo al suelo, el golpe fue sumamente fuerte que les sacó el aire a ambos, en ese momento, Tadao abrió su blusa de un solo golpe, no importándole romperla ni tampoco romper los botones en el proceso, logró hacerlo, revelando sus pechos cubiertos aun por su sostén rojo, en una milésima de segundo Tadao pensó que ese no era su color, mas bien pensó que era mejor el negro, volviendo con su intención, puso toda su atención justo en medio de sus senos, en efecto, había un contenedor de película igual que el que le habían dado, lo tomó y se aparto de ella rápidamente.

Al parecer no eran mentiras de Asuka… quizás no había completa certeza de que era en realidad la película original pero decidió seguir sus corazonadas.

-¡MALDITO PERBERTIDO¡Ahora estas en serios problemas¡Iré ahora mismo con la directora para que los expulsen a todos por tratar de abusarme sexualmente¡Están muertos¡Pero antes sufrirán!

Dicho eso, Mikami, con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yahiko y Tenchi, y los aniquilo, literalmente, con una lluvia de golpes, patadas, mordiscos y varios y severos golpes en sus entrepiernas que ambos cayeron inconscientes rápidamente al suelo.

Tadao quedó petrificado con tanto despliegue de rapidez y fuerza, algo que le hizo recordar porque le temía tanto a Mikami, era una de las pocas chicas (aparte de Makato Kino) que no convenía enojar, a menos que quisieras un pase gratis al hospital.

-¿Y bien¿Qué vas a hacer perdedor? –dijo Mikami, tronándose los dedos y relajando su cuello, sin observarlo si quiera.

-¡Rómpele su maldita cara! –grito Nabiki con un tono colérico y enfurecido.

El temor lo invadió de nuevo, quizás no fue tan buena idea haber hecho eso, aparte de salir lastimado, será expulsado de la escuela, ellas ganarían y ellos perderían, le dolía en el alma conocer esto… pero al final, el no dejaría de ser mas que un simple perdedor.

_No olvides la promesa que te has hecho… nunca mas ser manipulado por ellas…_

Mikami se movía rápidamente hacia el, lista para colocarle un par de golpes en la cara y su pecho.

_Estas cansado de ser siempre un esclavo… cansado de ser maltratado…_

Faltaban poco segundo, su puño acertaría justo en su mandíbula, dejándolo sin balance e indefenso.

_Nunca mas un perdedor… nunca mas un debilucho…_

Y se escucho un golpe que resonó en las paredes del lugar.

…………..

… pero falló.

Tadao tenia sujetado el puño de Mikami en su mano, su agarre era tan fuerte que ella no podía librarse de el.

¡Que demo…!

Cuando ella puso su mirada en el, quedo paralizada, no parecía aquel monigote débil el cual ella solía molestar, mas bien parecía tener en sus ojos la mirada fría de un asesino.

En un intento desesperado por atacarlo, le arrojo una patada en dirección a sus costillas, pero el la bloqueo usando su otro brazo, al mismo tiempo sujetándola, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, golpea fuertemente los músculos de sus brazos y piernas de manera que el dolor le impedía moverse, cayendo de rodillas frente a el.

El dolor era insoportable, no podía ponerse de pie o mover sus brazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella sintió miedo, miedo de la persona que menos esperaría ella.

El simplemente camino en dirección hacia Nabiki, que se encontraba completamente paralizada, con una mirada de terror en sus ojos, ambos se miraron mutuamente mas no pronunciaron palabra alguna, tomo la mochila con el dinero y se dirigió a ver si sus amigos aun estaban con vida.

-Solamente di una sola palabra de esto, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás –fue lo único que le dijo a Nabiki.

Comenzó por despertar a los inconscientes, los cuales despertaron con quejidos y murmullos de dolor, los puso de pie y caminaron fuera del área donde se encontraban. Dejando a una chica con su blusa toda rasgada y a otra de rodillas con sus extremidades inutilizadas por un periodo de tiempo.

---------

-Veo que lograste tu objetivo –dijo Asuka que al parecer esperaba a alguien en la salida de la escuela, recostada en una muralla cerca de la salida.

-Si… lo logré –respondió Tadao en un tono sumamente cansado.

-No tienes por que preocuparte por esas harpías, estoy segura que no serán tan tontas de abrir la boca.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? –interrumpió Tadao.

-Bueno… escuche todo el asunto de esas dos cuando se encontraban en el camerino de chicas, no saben mantener su boca callada, en fin, la razón es muy simple, esas zorras son mas malvadas y mandonas que yo o cualquiera chica que estudia en esta escuela, se creían las dueñas del lugar, estafando, mintiendo, la lista sigue, eran simplemente una verdadera lacra de este lugar, pero creo que cualquier chica aquí te lo agradecería.

-… ¿a… acaso… no te molesta lo de… las… fotografías?

-A mi de da igual, no me importa en lo mas mínimo, y mientras nadie mas lo sepa, estaremos todos bien, además…

-¿eh?

-No soportaba la idea de que ellas estuvieran abusando de MI perdedor.

-Oye… ¡eso quedo en el pasado, ya no soy un perdedor!

-Lo se… -luego de eso le da una calida sonrisa

Luego de decir esto, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la escuela.

-Nos vemos mañana… Tadao…

Bien, esto si es sumamente raro, pensó el chico incrédulo de lo que acaba de presenciar, le dijo Tadao… pensó que nunca llegaría el día en que esa chica lo llamara por su nombre, pero bien, el dinero estaba a salvo, la película había sido destruida y esas 2 chicas no causarían mas problemas nunca mas… todo parecía bien en el universo.

-Vaya vaya vaya… quien lo diría… el muchacho dejo de ser un gusano y ya ha salido de el capullo, en verdad estoy impresionada Yokoshima, has demostrado ser sumamente valiente y decidido en tus objetivos…

Unos leves aplausos se escuchan lejos de donde se encontraba el chico, mas el no los percibió, y se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose a su casa, de las sombras sale la bella chica de el cabello de fuego y ojos color azul, con una malévola y picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hay que admitirlo, ya no parece tan poco atractivo como antes, ahora parece tener un cierto… encanto ahora, ha superado todos los obstáculos que se le han puesto y a vencido todos los retos que se le fueron impuestos, magnifico… será muy útil para mi cuando llegue el momento de poner acabo mi plan…

-Querida Akane… ya falta poco… el día de tu verdadero regalo no se encuentra lejos ahora…


	16. Encuentros

_-Discúlpame Ayanami, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_-… que es lo que quieres Shunrei…_

_-Vamos no te pongas tan seria, anímate un poco_

_-Tiene que ver con nuestros compañeros, ¿verdad?_

_-Vaya que perspicaz eres, me alegra que nos podamos entender_

_-Dilo de una sola vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Necesito un favor de tu parte, esto es lo que quiero que hagas…_

……………

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga?_

_-Si, vamos di que si, por favor_

_-… De acuerdo… lo haré…_

_-Asegúrate de mencionarlo a los demás ¿me entiendes?_

_-Si, lo entiendo a la perfección…_

_-Muchas gracias…_

Hentai School

Encuentro

El tiempo continua su curso como el flujo de un rió que solo lleva una sola dirección, y con este, siguiendo su curso, la perversión continua aumentando… casi se puede escuchar el gemir… el gritar… el sonido de la penetración… el sonido de humedad en fricción… de las aulas solitarias por las tardes… la bodega de equipo deportivo… vestidores… incluso la enfermería… pero al parecer… se ignoran los sonidos de la lujuria… ya que todos son cómplices de esta… ignoran los sonidos que escuchan al pasar por esos lugares… porque hace unos momentos, ellos también lo emitían…

Pero bueno, a veces el autor tiende a exagerar las cosas, bueno de ser así, ya hubieran clausurado la escuela o hubieran mandado a todos los estudiantes a otros centros educativos así que se podría decir que aun se mantiene el secreto de estos sucesos, como si fuera un tema taboo… algo conocido por todos pero nadie habla de ello…

Era un receso cualquiera… el pasillo de aulas se encontraba en pleno silencio, se ve como una chica camina animadamente por este, una gran sonrisa recorre su rostro, sus brazos yacen juntos en su espalda, sus ojos azules brillan con las leves luces de el sol y su trenza roja se menea al caminar, sobresalta igual que sus cabellos de fuego… era Shunrei…

Algo que ella acostumbra hacer es pasear por los pasillos de la escuela, sentir el silencio alrededor de ella, despejar su mente, tener un poco de calma en sus pensamientos, al fin de al cabo, tiene muchas cosas que meditar, muchas cosas que planear y muchas cosas que observar.

-Misato Katsuragi, Kajo Mizuki, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley, Tenchi Musaki, Yahiko Miyoujin, Minako Aino, Makato Kino, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryukazi, Fuu Hououji, Kenshin Himura Shinji Ikari, Misao Makimashi, Megumi Takani, Tadao Yokoshima y quizás nuestra directora, Ritsuko Akagi…

Abre lentamente una de las puertas de aulas del pasillo en que se encontraba, y luego se sienta en uno de los asientos delanteros, al parecer meditando algo en su mente con respecto a esas personas…

-Srta. Misato Katsuragi… si es verdad… ella fue la responsable de mostrarle a Tadao y sus amigos los caminos del placer por primera vez, bueno a excepción de Miyoujin… últimamente frecuenta esa bodega abandonada, impartiendo educación sexual a muchos alumnos, lo que mas me impresiona es que a pesar de que ellos satisfacen su necesidad de orgasmos y aun así siga reprobándolos en matemáticas jejeje…

-Pero que hay de Ayanami… francamente me ha impresionado su manera de actuar… primero logró un caos entero en la escuela con sus violaciones… ¿y luego decidió quitarse la vida? ¿Quizás se arrepintió de sus actos? ¿O en realidad había perdido sus deseos de continuar con vida?... pero aun es mas sorprendente que Yokoshima haya podido evitar su suicidio… quien diría que un tonto como el seria capaz de tal cosa…

-¿Y que hay de Asuka Langley? Primero mantiene al chico antes mencionado bajo un régimen abusador y luego le suplica que la llene por completo con su amiguito… quizás en el fondo deseaba que alguien la controlara… y a parte de eso le agrado tanto el chico que lo ayudo con su problema de negocios que casi se va a la banca rota… no lo desea aceptar, pero le ha tomado algo de cariño al chico…

-Musaki y Miyoujin…. Un par de débiles seres que no pueden soportar unos rounds con una mujer completamente caliente, más bien es de cuestionar si ellos tienen derecho a disfrutar de todo lo que ocurre tras estos muros… quizás la aventura de Musaki con Shidou y Takami fue de pura suerte al igual que Miyoujin con Ryuukazi… simplemente tontos con suerte…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pizarrón, observaba lo que estaba inscrito en el, al parecer era una clase de Ciencias impartida por la srta. Misuki… lo cual hizo que también reflexionara de ella…

-Kajo Mizuki… y Shinji Ikari… ¿hay algo especial entre esos dos? ¿O simplemente es tensión sexual que necesita ser liberada?… lo mas seguro es que Ikari desee clases privadas con ella… oh lo olvide… ya las tiene desde hace un par de días… jejeje… hmmmm, en cuanto a Shinji, me parece bien que haya escogido a esa mujer como su compañera de juegos, con su apariencia tan atractiva podía tener a quien el quisiera, pero al parecer le gustan las mujeres maduras…

-Ah claro… quien podría olvidar a el buen maestro de Kendo, Himura… Hitokiri Battoosai… el haber engañado a su novia con Makato me pareció algo no muy de el… es decir… a pesar de ser tan correcto y disciplinado, de mentalidad fuerte y juicio sano y recto… sucumbió a los bajos instintos y tuvo mejor sexo que lo tiene con ella… ¿habrá valido la pena perder su novia por un poco de placer?... quien sabe… los hombres siempre se han caracterizado por ese gran defecto suyo de pensar con su libido que con su cabeza…

-Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el controversial y único Tadao Yokoshima…

Por un momento se detuvo, giró de manera que ahora observaba el salón entero, al parecer su atención se dirigía al asiento de Yokoshima, lentamente caminó hacia este y permaneció, quieta, silenciosamente pasando sus dedos por el escritorio de Yokoshima, una gran sonrisa llena de perversión se formo en su rostro.

-De perdedor y tonto, a un peleador, emprendedor y listo muchacho… a logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ya no es objeto de burla de las chicas… ha formado carácter fuerte y decidido, y un chico sumamente lujurioso, pervertido y corrupto… me agrada… me agrada mucho… nunca he conocido chico semejante a el, quizás todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente le ha ayudado a ver la realidad y cambiar…

-Hmmmm… ha pasado mucho en estas últimas semanas… y poco a poco se acerca el último día de clases, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, será mejor preparar todo con tiempo antes de que llegue ese día… tiene que estar listo todo… para Akane…

-Eh? Vaya… alguien no esta conforme con el resultado de algo… -dijo ella mientras observa por la ventana de el aula hacia el patio de la escuela…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo aquel que cruzara su camino, terminaba completamente herido y golpeado, todos corrían al verlo, nadie se atrevía a decirle algo o intentar detenerlo, cabello erguido, una venda roja sumamente larga se meaba en su frente, sus puños envueltos en vendajes, la palabra "malo" escrita en su camisa, en su espalda, ojos café sumamente furiosos, muy alto, con una apariencia de vagabundo con uniforme de escuela.

Sanosuke Sagara, edad 18 años, igual que su amigo Kenshin, conocido también por su apodo "El guerrero Zanzan" (y también por "cabeza de gallo" quien el responsable fue Yahiko), según recuerdan hace un tiempo, Makato Kino le dijo a Himura que había derrotado a Sagara en un combate uno a uno, y que el no le demostró mayor reto a la chica de el cabello largo y castaño, lo cual llevo a Himura a engañar a su novia y romper con ella después… pues el joven Sagara no estaba dispuesto a conseguir la revancha con ella, no iba a permitir que alguien como ella humillara su orgullo de guerrero, ¿Cómo alguien como ella pudo derrotarlo con tan facilidad, si el es capaz de utilizar el Futai no Kiwami, el golpe de doble impacto? Era algo indignante para el joven peleador.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Sano, ya cálmate, ¿acaso quieres que te expulsen por hacer peleas con chicas? –le dijo Kenshin que se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, charlando con su amigo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No voy a permitir que una mujer debilucha como ella se crea mejor peleadora que yo! ¡Le demostrare que tan fuerte soy en realidad!

-Sano… olvidas que ella te derroto de un solo golpe…

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Solamente estaba distraído cuando ella asesto el primer golpe, si no lo hubiera estado ella no habría podido conmigo, además deberías apoyarme en esto, pos su culpa tu y Kaoru rompieron, ella te sedujo mientras ustedes "peleaban"

-No digas eso Sano, me deprime mas de lo que estoy ahora…

-Tonto deberías encontrar la manera para hablar con Kaoru y hacer que te perdone

-Es una mujer muy difícil de tratar Sano, no querrá escucharme…

-Agh idiota… tu mismo cavaste tu tumba…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke continuaba la búsqueda de la chica que lo había derrotado, corría como loco mientras gritaba su nombre, cegado por la ira, al parecer no le importaba que muchos alumnos lo miraran de manera extraña y rara, intento el gimnasio, los pasillos, el patio, las canchas de volleyball, detrás de los edificios, las aulas… sin rastro de ella.

-¡MALDICIÓN! –grito mientras formaba un pequeño cráter en el muro con un golpe, luego de haber buscado en toda la maldita escuela.

Sacó el puño de el muro, aun su sangre hervía de la ira, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que derrotarla, de otra forma, nunca podría estar en paz, tenia tan cerrado su puño que de su mano brotaron una pocas gotas de sangre.

"He peleado con tipos mas fuertes que ella, Makato Shishio, Yusuke Urameshi, Anji… ellos si son verdaderos rivales, pero… ¿¡una niña? ¡NO! ¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLE QUE PISOTEE MI ORGULLO DE GUERRERO!"

-Oye cariño…

Una voz femenina llamó su atención, dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz, era una chica muy hermosa, cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos azules preciosos, piel clara y sumamente tersa, y una coqueta sonrisa adornaba su rostro, si, el ya había visto su rostro antes, cree que es una de sus compañeras de clase, su nombre era…. Shunrei Saotome… si, ese era, no era muy bueno para recordar nombres de chicas.

-¿Y tú que rayos quieres niña?

-Ayudarte…

-¿Qué? ¿Ayudarme con que?

-¿Quieres un combate con Kino no? Entonces yo puedo arreglarlo por ti.

-No gracias, no necesito la ayuda de una niña como tu.

-Vaya que orgulloso, sabes, tendrás mucha dificultad para encontrarla

-¿Y puedo saber porque? –le dijo con un tono malhumorado.

-Porque mejor no vienes a verlo por ti mismo ¿hmmmm? Quizás te agrade lo que veas…

Con toda la confianza con la siempre hacia gala, simplemente pasa por enfrente de el sin decir mas y aparentemente se dirige hacia las aulas vacías que usualmente usan los alumnos necesitados de privacidad, el, no muy convencido de sus palabras pero motivado por la curiosidad, decide seguirla para ver que es lo que quiso decir, nunca pudo entender la forma de ser de esa chica, era tan rara y misteriosa, siempre y cuando pudiera encontrar a Makato, no le importaba el método, tenia que derrotarla.

Luego de unos momentos se encontraban en frente de una aula, lo mas raro fue que el escuchaba ruidos raros que provenían de todas las aulas, sonidos como gemidos, gritos, golpes suaves y cosas así, despertando aun mas su curiosidad.

Sanosuke observa como Shunrei toma la perilla de la puerta deslizable de el aula, y el podía escuchar a muchas personas jadear y gemir detrás de la puerta, el sonido lo perturbaba un poco.

-Oye… ¿Qué diablos esta pasando ahí?

-Tendrás que verlo para saber, solo te diré que ahí se encuentra Kino, pero debo agregar que se encuentra… un poco ocupada…

-¿Ocupada, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Su respuesta fue contestada cuando observo el interior de el salón, acostada sobre un escritorio, sus piernas abrazando a un amante que se encontraba complaciéndola con su miembro dentro de ella, mientras que otro era complacido por ella, su boca llena de su grueso miembro, lubricado por su saliva y siendo introducido en las profundidades de su boca, al mismo tiempo sujetan otros miembro mas con ambas manos de 2 respectivos amantes en espera. Orgía podría describir apropiadamente esta situación.

Asco, nauseas, decepción, y lujuria fueron los sentimientos que se apoderaron de el, Shunrei lo vio en su rostro todo eso.

-¿Qué demonios esta haciendo? –pregunto el casi susurrando, aun impactado por la orgía.

-Una pequeña fiesta, ¿piensas unírteles? Creo que no les molestaría uno más –respondió ella lamiendo súbitamente sus labios.

-¡Claro que no! No soy un idiota que solo piensa en fornicar… -respondió Sagara muy molesto.

Shunrei cierra la puerta de el salón, dejando a los chicos un poco de privacidad con Makato, mientras Sanosuke permanecía en un muy incomodo silencio, que era proporcionado por los gemidos de la chica en cuestión, probablemente por un orgasmo.

-¿Bien, y que harás honorable guerrero?

-Y que más… esperar a que ella termine…

-Será una larga espera, ¿tendrás la paciencia de esperar?

-¡Si la tengo niña! Mi honor no puede quedar destruido por ella.

-Ah…. ya veo…

Se levanta, luego de estar recostando su espalda contra la pared, y decide marcharse, notando que el guerrero ya estaba comenzando a irritarse con tan solo mirarla, era agradable molestarlo pero no quería probar su suerte, pero antes de partir, ella pasa a un lado de el y se acerca a su oído a susurrarle algo.

_Haz el amor, no la guerra…_

El abre sus ojos por completo y se preparaba para decirle algo pero ya se había marchado, como si nunca hubiera puesto un pie en ese sitio, ningún rastro de ella, era raro… muy raro…

En fin, Sanosuke tomo asiento en el suelo, al lado de la puerta del salón, a esperar a que Kino saliera de su "fiesta" y pudiera el ajustar cuentas con ella, aun logrando escuchar los gemidos de ella, pero debido a que el silencio era roto por ella específicamente y porque el aburrimiento llego pronto a arruinar su espera, no tuvo mas remedio que enfocar su atención al sonido de sus gemidos de placer… hmmm… su voz suena muy bien así… gemía rápidamente… quizás alguien aceleraba el ritmo… a veces subía la fuerza de estos y se hacían mas largos… sonaban cada vez mejores… podía el escuchar el placer claramente en ellos, seguro que no era actuación… puro placer hecho sonido… llego a tal grado de ser música para sus oídos…

-¡¿Qué demonios estas pensado? No pierdas la concentración… ¡debes hacer que ella pague por tu humillación!

Recobro su cordura, pero podía sentir como su corazón, latiendo en ansias, bombeaba sangre a su flácido miembro, el cual poco a poco, comenzaba a tomar su forma erguida, no podía evitarlo… sus gemido… su imaginación… su libido… poco a poco sus objetivos se nublaron… sus instintos dominaron su juicio…

Tan enfocado estaba en su pelea interna que casi no nota que la puerta del salón se abrió, saliendo los 4 chicos semi-vestidos, claramente bañados en sudor y fluidos varios, sonrojados, en dirección a los salones de clases correspondientes, aparentemente comentando lo que aconteció ahí dentro, no notaron a Sanosuke escondido en las sombras de un pasillo cercano, gracias a su agilidad claro.

Bien… habían terminado… hora de hablar con ella, pero con lo alterado de su estado, ya había olvidado su razón original… por fin salio de el salón, notando a Sanosuke parado al lado de la puerta.

-Ah… eres tu… ¿estabas escuchando? –pregunto ella mientras se acomodaba su blusa.

-Si un poco –respondió casualmente.

-Vienes por la revancha supongo, escuche que eres muy orgulloso con respecto a las peleas…

-Así es…

-Bueno… por el momento me encuentro agotada… si deseas pelear podemos hacerlo después de clases, en las canchas de voleyball, hoy no hay practica así que estarán disponibles para el duelo.

-De acuerdo…

-Bien te veré allá… -dicho esto se marcha de el lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El asintió con la cabeza y la ve irse del lugar, pero como ya se comento antes… sus objetivos han cambiado…

------------------------------------------------------

Tarde. Dos personas esta paradas frente a frente en un sitio desolado, el viento sopla, el escenario perfecto para un duelo.

-Sabes muy bien que vas a morder el polvo Sagara, ahórrate la pena y márchate.

-Cállate y pelea niña…

Ambos asumen sus posiciones de batalla, Sanosuke ataca, su golpe es bloqueado y Makato contraataca con una patada, Sagara la detiene con su rodilla, luego de eso ambos atacan rápidamente con una serie de golpes y patadas al mismo tiempo, claro que ambos bloqueando y atacando casi sincronizadamente.

Pero aquí… sucede lo esperado…

El la sujeta con un agarre, toma su blusa con sus manos y la arroja contra el concreto de la cancha, rasgando su blusa por completo, sorpresivamente revelando sus senos a la luz de el rojo sol del atardecer, aun aturdida por el golpe, el rápidamente la sujeta y la coloca boca-abajo en el suelo, ambos brazos sujetados por el, torciéndolos causándole algo de dolor a ella, luego levanta tu falda con su manos libre para ver que efectivamente tampoco tenia ropa interior debajo de esta.

¿Por qué sabia que no lleva lencería? Fácil, cuando el observo rápidamente las fiesta de Kino, noto en la ropa que estaba en el suelo que no había ropa interior por ningún lado, gracias a su ojo entrenado para pelear.

-¡OYE! ¡QUE RAYOS CREES QUE EST- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

No, no fue por el dolor, fue placer, los dedos de Sanosuke se encontraban probando la profundidad de la grieta privada de Makato, logrando introducir hasta 3 dedos en ella, y al parecer todo este ejercicio había excitado a Makato, ya se encontraba considerablemente húmeda.

Pero ella lo ataco, usando sus piernas, una patada directa en su rostro, liberándola de sus ataduras, se puso de pie, y ella hizo lo mismo que el, lo tomo de su camisa y lo azoto contra el concreto fuertemente, golpeando su cabeza y aturdiéndolo por un momento, cuando recobro su concentración, noto que ella estaba encima de el, pero que observaba directamente sus "labios" húmedo frente a sus ojos, noto también que las rodillas de Makato mantenían en el suelo sus brazos y también noto el placer que sentía debido a que era estimulado por ella, introduciendo su gran miembro en su boca rápidamente.

-¡OYE! ¡SUELTAME!... aaahhh…. Agh…

-¿Verdad que no es agradable que te arrojen al suelo así? Lo haré si te rindes…

-Eso quisieras…

Nuevamente usa sus pierna para liberarse, pero no la golpea, simplemente empuja su cuerpo lejos de el.

Ambos respiran agitadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero sus miradas no demuestra lujuria, más bien determinación u odio, aun en guardia, ella solo en falda, su pecho al aire y el con sus pantalones abajo.

-Creo que este sitio no es muy apropiado para continuar con esto –dijo Sanosuke- quizás deberíamos buscar otro sitio.

-De acuerdo… sígueme…

Momentos mas tarde se encontraban dentro de el mismo salón que uso horas antes con los otros tipos, ya dentro, se encontraban quitándose la poca ropa que llevaban puesta, rápida y frenéticamente, como luchando y besándose al mismo tiempo, luego se dirigieron al escritorio, impactándose al acostarse en el.

Era interesante… parecían querer abrazarse cuando se besaban, pero luchaban por no hacerlo, como mantener sus brazos lejos del otro, Sanosuke quería dominarla pero Makato no lo permitía, pero también ella lo intentaba, la sujetaba de sus brazos, los torcía detrás de su espalda mientras lamía sus senos forzosamente, casi mordiéndolos, o ella lo contraminaba contra el escritorio con sus rodillas en sus brazos mientras sumeria la lengua de Sanosuke en su húmedo interior. Ya había grieta en el escritorio de tanto forcejeo, la forzaba a que lo complaciera con su boca, así como ella también lo obligaba a hacer lo mismo.

El al fin la domino, estaba de rodillas, el detrás de ella, sus brazos eran sujetados por el desde atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se suspendiera en el aire, introduciendo bruscamente su grueso y largo miembro en su grieta de placer.

-¡Oye no espera! ¡AH! ¡ES MUY GRANDE! ¡NOO!

Ignorando sus gritos y quejas, comenzó a penetrarla rápidamente, golpeando con fuerza sus caderas contra las de ellas, su miembro llegando hasta el interior de ella, era demasiado para ella, no podía dejar de gritar de placer, saliva salía de su boca, sus ojos en blanco mirando a la nada, tanto dolor como placer podía sentirlo con cada perforación que el realizaba… pero ella no iba a tolerar eso…

Uso la misma fuerza que el usaba para penetrarla para hacer que el perdiera el balance y el cayera acostado con ella encima de el, justo cuando el iba a penetrarla nuevamente, ella golpeo con mas fuerza realizando lo antes mencionado, ahora ella encima de el era quien se movía, evitando que el se pudiera levantar usando su cuerpo.

Ahora el gemía mas y mas, con lo rápido que iba, sentía como lentamente el se aproximaba su orgasmo, así que al sentir eso, rápidamente sujeto sus caderas y decidió moverla con su propio ritmo, haciendo que ella se acercara a su clímax también.

Nadie quería ceder, nadie quería perder, ambos querían "ganar" a cualquier costo…

Pero eventualmente ambos terminaron en un gran orgasmo que saco un grito tan fuerte que dejó los pulmones de ambos sin aire alguno, fue largo y sumamente fuerte, su caliente liquido entrando en el interior de sus húmedas paredes, quemándolas casi, inundándola tanto que se escurría afuera de ella, mezclado con su propia miel, era tanto que ambos cayeron rendidos, como si ambos se hubieran noqueado en una pelea intensa, Kino encima de Sagara, tanto eran los espasmos que perdieron el conocimiento.

………..

Momentos después se encontraban observando el techo, desnudos encima de el escritorio, abrazados cariñosamente, sin decir palabra alguna, solo sus respiraciones normales rompían el silencio, una especie de tregua…

-Solo tenias que haberlo pedido idiota… no hubieras tenido que golpearme tan fuerte

-Fue genial de esta manera ¿no, no te quejes… incluso mejor que los 4 chicos con los que estuviste anteriormente, te lo aseguro…

-Hmmmm… después de esto creo que ni todos los chicos de la escuela podría satisfacerme como tu lo hiciste… eres mejor que Himura, debo agregar…

-En cuando te recuperes sigue la revancha… esto no acaba…

-Cuando quieras tonto… cuando quieras…

Pero Sanosuke sintió que alguien los observaba, levemente levanto su cabeza y observo a alguien en la entrada el salón, solo basta con decir que se trataba de una chica pelirroja que el conocía, ella lentamente cerraba la puerta, sonriendo dulcemente a el, el no le dio importancia y continuo recuperando su aliento.

Se recuesta en la pared del pasillo, observando al suelo, sonriendo oscuramente, susurrando palabras en silencio para ella misma.

-Amor y guerra al mismo tiempo… ingenioso… _los encuentros continúan y la hora se acerca…_


	17. Dia Libre

Hentai School

Día libre

Sábado… día en el cual se tiene excusa para no asistir a clases, ya que no se va, pero es una historia diferente para los universitarios… ejemplo de esto, es Ranma Saotome, hermano mayor de Shunrei Saotome, como se ha mencionado anteriormente, se encuentra estudiando la carrera de medicina, y el joven se preparaba para asistir a sus clases de la mañana.

Aun vestido en ropa interior, se dirige a su lujoso baño, tomo su cepillo de dientes, coloca la pasta dental en el y frota el cepillo contra sus dientes, mientras observa su rostro con sueño en el espejo.

Que molesto… pensaba el en su mente, sabia perfectamente que era inútil ir a clases, luego de haber estudiado por todo el mundo medicina no había nada mas que pudieran enseñarle, pero la insistencia de sus padres en conseguir un titulo en Japón lo forzó a asistir a la universidad, quizás para ganar fama en la alta sociedad o algo así, además, no tenia que preocuparse por estudiar, sus altas calificaciones le permitían exonerarse de clases o exámenes y gracias a su gran inteligencia, todo lo que observaba en las clases parecía cosa de niños (superdotado el chico no?) lo cual hacia completamente tedioso el solo asistir.

Pero bueno, el no era un chico que dejaba las cosas a medias, así que para su desagrado decidió asistir.

Pero ese día… alguien no quería que el se marchara…

-Hmm?

El observo en el espejo de su baño algo que llamo su atención, cerca del marco de la puerta del baño, apoyado en el, oculto por la sombra de un pasillo, se encontraba la silueta de una chica que muy bien conocía, su deslumbrante cabellera roja suelta, sin su clásica cola de caballo que la sujetase, suelto, reposando en sus hombros, brillantes ojos azules que expresaban sentimientos indebidos, cubierta solamente con una camisa blanca de botones manga larga, silenciosamente se encontraba ahí, observándolo…

-(Oh no…. Shunrei….) –pensó el joven Saotome- (conozco muy bien esa mirada y esos gestos… algo esta tramando…)

Enjuagando su boca con algo de agua y luego haciendo gárgaras con ella, escupe el resto de la pasta usada en el reluciente lavamanos.

Y luego volvió a ver al espejo, aun seguía ahí, sin mover ni un músculo.

-Buenos días Shun –dijo como siempre suele hacer.

No obtuvo respuesta de ella.

-El día de hoy –prosiguió- tengo un examen muy importante, así que no puedo llegar tarde, la nota que saque dependerá si pasare mi segundo año de esta carrera, así que no intentes alguna tontería, porque si lo haces me voy a molestar mucho contigo, hermanita…

Cuando observo nuevamente el espejo, ella aun permanecía silenciosa e inmóvil, ningún cambio se produjo en ella, permanecía tal como el la vio al principio.

-Bueno, al ver que todo esta claro entre nosotros, apreciaría mucho que te retiraras de la puerta, ya que voy a bañarme.

Dicho esto tomo el vaso con agua que uso para enjuagarse la pasta sucia en su boca, el cual aun tenia agua en el, y lo vació dentro de su boca y la bebió.

Pero luego de que el vital líquido se deslizo por su garganta, se dio cuenta de su error, ya muy tarde… debió notarlo al principio… el agua tenia un leve y fino sabor dulce… como ustedes podrán deducirlo, el agua estaba envenenada, con un somnífero. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, perdía el equilibrio, sus parpados se volvían cada vez pesados, hasta que lentamente su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Shunrei conocía bien a su hermano, siempre acostumbra a llenar el vaso con agua que usa para enjuagarse antes de lavarse los dientes, y luego de hacer eso tomaba un poco de tiempo para orinar en el retrete, tiempo que ella aprovecho para introducir el somnífero en su agua.

Ranma, ya en el suelo, se arrastro hacia la puerta, donde ella se encontraba, pero la droga surtió por fin efecto y durmió al chico al instante, así de fácil, no tuvo que mover ni un solo dedo, todo salio de acuerdo a su plan.

-Me temo que tendrás que perder tu examen hermano, porque cuando yo quiero jugar…

_Juego…_

-------------------------------------------

... no…

… Shun…

… uuuhh….

Al principio solo mira una mancha borrosa, con el paso del tiempo la imagen poco a poco se esclarece, al mismo tiempo que recobra la conciencia, su cuerpo no responde, aun lo siente pesado, la imagen se vuelve mas clara, toma forma, ya comienza a recordar lo ocurrido, logra mover un dedo, luego la mano, su brazo, la imagen es completamente clara, ve algo… es el techo… el techo de su casa, se pregunta porque lo esta viendo, mueve sus ojos, mas no su cabeza, mira a su alrededor, esta en un sitio familiar, una habitación… la habitación de su hermana, no comprende porque esta ahí, debería estar camino a la universidad, reacciona e intenta moverse, logra recobrar totalmente su conocimiento y despierta, pero aun no entiende porque no logra moverse, pero luego lo entiende al mover su cabeza y mirar que es lo que le impide moverse.

Cuerdas… cuerdas que lo atan… a la cama de… su hermana…

-Uh… que… ¿¡que?... ¿¡QUE?

Mueve frenéticamente sus piernas y brazos, pero están atados a las 4 esquinas de la gran cama, las sabanas y las almohadas habían sido removidas de ahí. Y ahí estaba ella, frente a el, de pie frente a la cama, la camisa que cubría su cuerpo estaba abierta, sus senos y su bello cúbico a su vista.

-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO SHUN DEJAME IR!

-jm jm jm…

-¡¡¡TE LO DIJE, ES UN EXAMEN MUY IMPORTANTE, TIENES QUE SOLTARME, NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!

Continúa luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero es inútil, no logra ni siquiera aflojar las cuerdas.

-Vamos, tranquilo, no hay necesidad de que grites… aun…

-¡Shunrei, ¡desátame ahora! O te juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

-Amenazas vagas hermano, puedo ver la verdad frente a mi, estas excitado…

Ranma, confundido por ese comentario, dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo sin ropa, para su vergüenza, podía ver su erguido miembro, como una pequeña torre en medio de un desierto color carne, pulsando al compás de los latidos de su emocionado corazón, se negaba admitirlo, pero el ambiente y la situación hacían que subieran sus hormonas y soltara su libido.

-Deberías agradecerme por obligarte a quedarte, es mejor divertirte con tu hermana que ir a un tonto examen.

Odiaba que tuviera razón, no quería ir, y la situación despertaba su libido, pero luego su razón hizo que hablara en su defensa.

-Bueno si, pero sabes bien que soy responsable con mis asuntos, no me gusta dejar algo sin terminar, y esa nota es importante.

-Mas pretextos, estas mas que calificado para trabajar en cualquier hospital con todo lo que has estudiado en estos años, podrías fácilmente conseguir trabajo, además que importa lo que nuestros padres quieran, es tu vida al fin de al cabo.

-¿Y tenias que atarme a la cama y desnudarme para decirme eso, simplemente tenias que hablar…

-Y luego sarcasmo, que predecible, bueno el motivo de todo esto mi querido hermano es que tengo deseos de jugar contigo, te aseguro un buen rato de mucha diversión.

-Será mejor que sea bueno, porque no estoy muy feliz con esta sucia jugada tuya.

-Oh será muy bueno, te lo garantizo.

Gentilmente ella suena sus dedos, y la puerta de su cuarto se abre lentamente, una figura entra a la habitación, pero debido a su posición, el chico no logra ver de quien se trata, pero cuando esa persona se acerca lentamente a la cama en la que se encontraba, sus ojos se abren en total asombro.

-¿¡Ukyo? ¡Eres tú!

-¡Hola Ranma-amor! Es agradable volvernos a ver de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo si.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ella aquí Shun?

-Es un pequeño acuerdo entre ella y yo, el trato es que ella será toda mía si lograba conseguirte solo para ella, atado y desnudo tal como estas, y si te preguntas como ella y yo nos conocimos… pues… simplemente nos encontramos por ahí, hablamos un poco y aquí estamos.

Que pequeño es el mundo… Ranma había conocido a Ukyo durante sus viajes al extranjero, no recuerda en cual fue, pero al conocerla supo que pertenecía a su natal Japón, al encontrar a un "hermano" en tierra extrajera rápidamente se hicieron amigos y amantes, y claro durante ese transcurso de tiempo ambos conversaron sobre muchas cosas, la familia fue tema de platica, y el le contó sobre su linda hermana menor de cabello rojo, que se parecía mucho a el, pero luego de cierto tiempo Ranma volvió a Japón sin ninguna información para contactar a Ukyo en algún futuro (baka).

No hay que tener mucha ciencia para deducir que Ukyo reconoció a la hermana de Ranma con tan solo verla, ya que el solía hablar mucho sobre ella (y al mismo tiempo le contó sobre sus juegos privados que el y su hermana hacían ya cuando ambos chicos cobraron confianza).

-Que pequeño es el mundo –dijo Saotome, impactado por tal sorpresa.

Pero sin mas preámbulo, comenzó la acción, Ukyo comenzó por besar, un tierno beso de bienvenida mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su bien definido pecho, le fascinaba la buena condición física del chico, algo que extraño durante mucho tiempo, Shunrei simplemente los observaba con su arrogante sonrisa siempre en sus labios mientras que Ukyo se ponía cómoda encima de Ranma, al igual que ellos también carecía de ropa.

Su lengua lentamente recorría el cuello de Ranma, luego su pecho, su abdomen, haciendo pequeños círculos en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo, mientras que el chico se movía tratando de quitarse sus ataduras, solamente consiguiendo lastimarse sus muñecas y pies, detestaba ser torturado de esta manera y a Shunrei le encantaba hacer eso.

Ukyo colocaba sus senos en la boca de Ranma, el chico los lamía y los succionaba, haciendo que estos se pusieran duros, los mordisquea levemente, eran lindos, suaves, firmes y no muy grandes, como a el le gustan, aunque no estaban mal los grandes, pero los prefería de ese tamaño, hacia pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón oscuro, tomando su tiempo para complacerla con su lengua.

Pero luego Shunrei se colocó detrás de ella, sentándose encima de el por supuesto, sujetando a Ukyo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella, para luego besarla mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con sus pezones de manera provocativa.

Era demasiado para el, 2 chicas jugando encima de el, no solo no podía resistir el peso de ambas, sino que tampoco los deseos de penetrar al menos a una de ellas, ya su miembro le comenzaba a doler de lo excitado que estaba, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por fin, decidiendo apiadarse un poco de el, Ukyo le da la espalda a Ranma, decidiendo complacerlo con sus lengua primero, tomando delicadamente su miembro, frotándolo de arriba abajo con suavidad y lamiendo la punta levemente, mandaba chispas de placer a través de su cuerpo, pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando por fin ella lo introduce a su boca, volviendo a sentir la calidez y la humedad alrededor de su miembro, no pudo evitar dejar escapar unos quejidos y gemidos de placer, haciendo mas que sus ataduras se tensaran mas y mas, la desesperación comenzaba a dominarlo.

Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Shunrei besar los suyos, forzando ella su lengua en su boca, era… mucho para el pobre chico, sentía como poco a poco Ukyo lo acercaba mas al clímax, se notaban en sus ojos entreabiertos, pero al apretar sus dientes fuertemente y levantar su pecho de manera abrupta dio como señal de su orgasmo a las chicas, y efectivamente Ukyo lo pudo saborear por ella misma.

Un liquido blanco y pegajoso brotaba de sus labios, aun estos sujetos a su miembro, con sumo cuidado los retiro de su miembro y lentamente fue atravesando su garganta, una maliciosa sonrisa se formo después, pero no se percato que el chico libero mas liquido de su miembro, esta vez empapando el pecho y los senos de Ukyo.

-¡Oh vaya! No tenia idea que aun estuviera corriéndose…

-Ranma siempre es… generoso…. jm jm jm

-Es tan calido y suave, tal como a mi me gusta… hmmm…

-Déjame limpiarte un poco Ukyo cariño…

La chica pelirroja ahora le presta atención a su invitada, usando ahora su lengua para remover los restos de el liquido de sus senos y pecho, cada vez que ella rozaba su lengua por su piel, hacia que Ukyo mojara mas y mas sus paredes internas, sintiendo poco a poco la necesidad de la penetración, al parecer Shunrei sabia lo que hacia, era de admirar la atención que la chica le prestaba, ya entendía porque Ranma solía hablar tan bien de su hermana, mientras ella continuaba su limpieza, ella abrazaba su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se sumergiera en sus suaves y ya firmes senos, lamiendo justo en medio de ellos, tanta atención hizo que gimiera fuerte y constantemente, mientras que Ukyo no sabia que hacer, solamente podía recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos ya que solo eso le permitía hacer su cuerpo ya que este estaba bloqueado por el placer, era como si esa chica pelirroja tuviera alguna especie de… habilidad secreta… para estimular a cualquiera.

Sonidos húmedos son escuchados en la habitación, la fricción de su miembro masculino con las paredes interiores de Shunrei provocaban eso, la estreches de estas mandaba infinitas chispas de placer a Ranma, la calidez y la humedad de ella era simplemente exquisita, al mismo tiempo que su ritmo lento pero constante era perfecto, se podía ver en el rostro de el chico, completamente ruborizado, sus ojos como en trance, casi entreabiertos, gimiendo tan fuerte como ella lo hacia, mientras que Ukyo, aun encima de Ranma, y Shunrei detrás de ella, simplemente se deleitaba el verlo tan extasiado, que no soportaba ver tal despliegue de erotismo, lo cual hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran en su inundada grieta, intentando satisfacer su hambre de placer que era casi insoportable, mas aun cuando Shunrei jugaba con sus senos mientras continuaba moviéndose.

Pero la chica decidió apiadarse de ella, levantándose, hizo que el miembro de el chico saliera de su interior, moviendo a Ukyo hacia atrás, hizo que ella ahora estuviera justo encima de este, y con suave delicadeza, poco a poco su grieta fue llenando su interior hasta alcanzar toda su profundidad, Shunrei había facilitado su lubricación gracias a la anterior penetración y con la quemante excitación de Ukyo, no hubo problemas para el chico entrara en ella, sin soportar ni un segundo mas, acelero abruptamente, haciendo que toda la cama se estremeciera, casi golpeando sus caderas contra las de el chico, Shunrei acompañándolos en el placer de su masturbación, delgadas líneas de saliva recorriendo desde sus labios hasta su barbilla, gritando de placer hasta quedar casi famélicos y sus ojos completamente vacíos, entregados totalmente al erotismo y el placer de el momento, tanto fue la intensidad de ambos que terminaron juntos, Ranma liberando una generosa cantidad de semen dentro de Ukyo, mezclándose con su propia eyaculación de sus jugos, mientras que los dedos de Shunrei son empapados con su abundante liquido que es liberado luego de su anterior orgasmo, ambas chicas caen rendidas, sobre el cuerpo de el chico, aun atado, todos bañados en sudor, saliva y fluidos corporales a raíz de el sexo…

Momentos mas tarde, vemos a Shunrei, en un vestido sumamente lindo, es rosa, con una falda por encima de las rodillas, solo un poco, es un poco ajustado, con un lindo sombrero de sol y un bolso rosa que hace juego con su conjunto, al parecer esta arreglada y lista para salir, pero antes de dejar el cuarto, voltea a ver a la pareja que aun se encuentra en la cama, Ranma aun atado a la cama mientras que Ukyo busca el 5° orgasmo de la mañana, nuevamente en una apasionada penetración.

-¿A dónde vas Shun? –Preguntó Ukyo, ya habiendo desarrollado confianza con la hermana de Ranma- pensé que aun deseabas hacer un par de asaltos más.

-En verdad me encantaría continuar acompañándolos pero invite a Akane a salir de compras el día de hoy, no deseo dejar a mi mejor amiga plantada, así que si me disculpan iré a cumplir mi cita con ella, creo que lo liberaras mas tarde, no?

-Lo pensare, luego de unos… 3 orgasmos después…

-Me parece bien, así pasara durmiendo todo el día… jejeje…

-Bien que te diviertas mucho Shunrei…

-Igualmente Ukyo…

Y dicho esto se marcho de la habitación, dejando a los chicos en sus asuntos.

Si se preguntan por el estado de Ranma, ¿Cómo creen que se sentirían ustedes después de terminar 5 veces en una mañana, no hay que ser un genio para saber que el pobre chico esta completamente agotado, y mas le dolerá saber que sus padres se enterarán que reprobara este ciclo, simplemente por no haber asistido ese día, pero no sabrá con certeza si debería molestarse, o darle poca importancia…

-Tal como yo te lo dije, querido hermano, cuando tengo deseos de jugar…._ Yo juego…_


	18. Debate

_-¿Es cierto lo que dices Ayanami?_

_-Correcto Shidou, al parecer ella es la única…_

_-¿Y se lo has comentado a todos?_

_-Langley se esta encargando de eso…_

_-¿Todos nuestros compañeros dices? Si es así… entonces es muy probable que todos cooperen sin ningún problema._

_-Esa es la idea… Fue idea de Saotome, Shunrei_

_-¿Y sabes cuando lo haremos?_

_-Eso aun lo desconozco, pero hazle saber esto a Hououji y Ryuuzaki, ¿son tus amigas no? Estoy segura que le interesara_

_-En ese caso les diré a Fuu y a Umi, y a otros que no lo sepan aun._

_-Perfecto…_

Hentai School

Debate

La diferencia de ideas es común en cualquier lugar, un individuo expresa sus ideas y de pronto alguien expresa ideas opuestas a el con respecto al mismo tema, lo cual genera una discusión sobre ambos puntos de vista, algunas veces simples desacuerdos provocan rupturas de compañerismo, amistad, noviazgo… y en peores circunstancias generan guerras, pero no nos desviemos tanto de la trama, al fin de al cabo leen esto para entretenerse, no para recordar clases de la escuela o colegio.

Luego de una mañana agradable con su querido hermano Ranma y su nueva amiga Ukyo, Shunrei se dirige a encontrarse con Akane, ya que en ese día la invito a ir de compras, aprovechando que hoy era día libre en la escuela, lleva puesto un vestido rosa, sumamente lindo, con una falda por encima de las rodillas, solo un poco, es un poco ajustado, con un lindo sombrero de sol y un bolso rosa que hace juego con su conjunto, una alegre sonrisa adorna su lindo rostro, el sol brilla porque aun es de mañana, la gente camina por las calles ocupándose de sus asuntos, parejas conversando mientras caminan, chicos que caminan escuchando música con audífonos, gente dirigiéndose a trabajar, las calles llenas de vida con gente, el sonido de los autos, el ruido de el transito, algo común que siempre ocurre en una ciudad casi tranquila como Nerima.

Era de las pocas cosas que ella le agradaba, que no tenía que ver con la lujuria, por alguna razón disfrutaba mucho el ver la vida en las calles, los colores, las personas, los lugares, parecía traerle paz a su ser, quizás al verse rodeada de tanta vida la hacia sentirse así, pero aun ella no estaba segura de el porque ese sentimiento le era provocado al estar rodeada de gente.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, por fin llego al lugar acordado, con la otra cosa que le agradaba que no tuviera que ver con lujuria… Amistad…

-¡Hola Shunrei! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Dijimos que nos veríamos aquí a las 9 de la mañana pero tardaste en media hora en llegar –dijo Akane con un tono de voz amistoso pero a la vez molesto, llevaba puesto un traje similar a Shunrei, solo que la falda era larga para cubrir las rodillas, era azul y en vez de llevar un sombrero de sol como su amiga, llevaba una diadema azul con un girasol como adorno.

-Akane, Akane, ¿que son unos cuantos minutos de demora por querer verme hermosa? –dijo Shunrei en su defensa- No es para molestarse tanto

-Lo se pero no me gusta mucho que tomes todo a la ligera, en fin ya estas aquí, ¿nos vamos de compras?

-Voy detrás de ti…

Tomándose de las manos como buenas amigas comenzaron con su día, visitaron el centro comercial ya que se encontraba abierto, se dirigieron a la sección de ropa femenina a buscar algún vestido nuevo, encontraron gran variedad de diseños y distintos colores, tomaron algunos y los modelaron, atrayendo la atención de algunos chicos que por casualidad pasaban por ahí, ver dos chicas preciosas en tan lindos vestidos atraía muchas miradas, al no decidirse por un vestido en especial, se dirigieron a la sección de lencería, la variedad de prendas intimas era enfocada ser mas reveladora y menos conservadora, lo cual no era de el gusto de Akane, habían algunos sostenes bonitos y una que otra pantaleta o tanga, pero al parecer no fue de el gusto de las chicas, los colores y diseños estaban bien, Shunrei decidió llevar algunos, mas su amiga se limito a observar nada mas.

Luego se dirigieron a la sección de cosméticos a probarse diferentes maquillajes para alimentar la vanidad un poco, delineadores, lápiz labiales, sombras, pinturas, luego de unos momentos parecían ambas payasos con tanto maquillaje que tenían puesto encima, pero luego la empleada les dio unos pañuelos para que se limpiaran.

Bolsos fueron su siguiente parada, algunos eran formales y otros mas para ocasiones como en la que ellas estaban, decidieron llevar algunos, uno cada una, y también unos cinturones que hacían juego con sus vestidos.

De una tienda a otras, las chicas recorrían el centro comercial como niñas en una tienda de dulces gigante, una tienda mejor que la anterior, la mañana entera y parte de la tarde se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y poco a poco cargaban mas y mas bolsas llenas con las cosas que compraban, cabe mencionar que hicieron una parada en una tienda de muñecos de felpa o peluche, Akane le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, a veces Shunrei creía que ella aun era una niña, ella piensa en eso mientras observa a su amiga abrazar a un panda gigante con cara de tonto, tenia el nombre de Genma escrito en su panza, o ver un pato blanco con lentes que le pareció cómico, y también observo a un gato color rosa con patas rojas y cascabeles atados a pequeños mechones que tenia.

El verla así le traía dulces recuerdos, desde que eran pequeñas solían venir aquí por el gusto indiscutible por los muñecos de peluche que Akane tenia, los definía como lindos y suaves o graciosos, no siempre llevaba uno cada vez que venia aquí, pero era un lugar muy frecuentado por ambas.

-Ufff… estoy rendida- dijo Akane mientras disfrutaba su bebida, junto a Shunrei

-No estuvo mal, habían cosas muy bonitas en todos los locales- respondió Shunrei al comentario de su amiga.

Se encontraban en el área de comedor del centro comercial, ambas descansando de tanto observar y caminar, sus compras colocadas en el suelo junto a ellas, la tarde poco a poco se hace mas presente.

-Nunca has podido olvidar tu obsesión por los peluches, ¿no es así Akane?

-¡No es una obsesión!, simplemente me gustan mucho ¡Hmp!

-Casi golpeas al vendedor por no dejarte llevar el peluche de panda, era un peluche de mostrador…

-¡Pues el tiene la culpa de ponerlo ahí!

-Nunca cambias… siempre tan agresiva…

-Ya cállate… -responde mientras toma un poco de su refresco.

Estaba de buen humor, parece estar molesta pero como Shunrei conocía muy bien a su amiga estaba alegre, se podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos de felicidad, y nada mas la complacía verla de esa manera, la quería mucho, desde que eran unas niñas…

Shunrei recuerda los tiempos en que era una niña, sus padres y Ranma parecían estar muy ocupados con sus asuntos que no le prestaban atención a ella, se podría decir que se sentía sola, y durante su tiempo en el jardín de niños no lograba hacer ningún amigo, recordaba un día en particular de esos viejos tiempos, recuerda que intentaba jugar con los otros chicos y chicas de el jardín, pero no la querían por su cabello rojo, decían que era una niña rara, lo cual le partía su pequeño corazón, pero hubo una niña que le dijo que su cabello era lindo, fue Akane, le dio una dulce sonrisa y la tomo de la mano, llevándola a un cajón de arena para que ambas jugaran ahí.

Desde entonces ellas 2 han sido las mejores amigas hasta hoy, y un gran afecto hacia Akane se desarrollo en Shunrei, estando agradecida con el destino por haberle dado tan buena amistad, y desde entonces ella ha querido hacer algo especial a su amiga para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por ella, estar ahí para ella, pero en ese entonces no sabia que hacer, no sabia que darle como regalo, quería que fuera algo tan importante, que representara todo lo que ella le deseaba a su amiga, pero a la edad de 17 años, cuando los jóvenes desarrollan mas plenamente sus deseos e inquietudes, y las hormonas comienzan a fluir en el cuerpo, pudo idear por fin el regalo a su amiga.

Pero existe un pequeño detalle el cual ella ha estado intentando cambiar en su amiga…

Su mentalidad y razonamiento…

-¿Por qué no apruebas lo que sucede en la escuela Akane?

-¿Eh? –respondió ella cuando se disponía a disfrutar su helado.

-No lo entiendo… todos parecen estar muy felices con lo que pasa… sexo desenfrenado por doquier, clases inconclusas por "sesión inmediata de maestros", mucho tiempo libre, chicos guapos deseosos de algo de acción… no comprendo como no te interesa eso…

Akane permaneció callada ante ese comentario

-¿Hmmm? ¿Akane?

-Esta destruyendo la moral de la escuela… ¡ESTA CORROMPIENDONOS EN UNOS PERBERTIDOS! ¡Por eso no me gusta lo que sucede! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te lo dibuje!?

-Sabes, no lo dijiste lo suficientemente fuerte, creo que el tipo que esta detrás de nosotros no te escucho…

Chico: No no, lo escuche…

Al comentario del extraño Akane se volvió colorada como tomate de la pena, cuidando de ahora en adelante su tono de voz.

-Como te decía… ese comportamiento no es correcto, es inmoral, inapropiado, se han vuelto locos… si los padres o alguien se llegara a enterar de eso… causaría un gran escándalo en toda la ciudad, sin mencionar al chico de atrás.

Chico: tengo los labios cerrados…

-¡Cierra la boca, quieres! ¡Estamos en una conversación privada aquí!

Shunrei simplemente sonríe ante lo gracioso de la situación y decide responder ahora.

-¿Tu crees que se hayan vuelto locos? Según lo veo yo están explorando su sexualidad, satisfaciendo sus deseos, algo muy normal de cualquier ser humano, entregándose al placer y pasión que requiere su ser.

-¿¡Encontrar a la maestra Katsuragi rodeada de chicos, llena de semen, en la bodega de el equipo de gimnasia no es suficiente prueba de que están mas desquiciados que un lunático en un manicomio!? Casi vomito al verlos terminar….

-Hay algunos que requieren más emoción que otros... Jejeje… pero déjame ilústrate un poco en este asunto.

Shunrei cruza su pierna mientras coloca sus manos juntas en la mesa.

-La lujuria es el deseo intenso, usualmente sexual, provocación erótica y deseo intenso físico de hacer el amor, de buscar el placer, de satisfacer tus más básicos instintos, atracción sexual o deseo, como quieras llamarlo, algunas personas miran a la lujuria como la mas pura forma de amor, esto estipula que siendo un puro deseo emocional, basado en atracción física, libera a la lujuria de las ataduras de pesas emocionales o respuestas negativas interiores, como la moral, y es respetado por lo que es, el directo instinto interno emocional y deseo por una persona, para ser y estar carnalmente con otra persona. La gente solo desea satisfacer sus deseos, siguiendo sus sentimientos de lujuria, algunas pueden necesitar de cosas más fuertes, como la srta. Katsuragi, es parte de nosotros los seres humanos, esta en nosotros, negar esos deseos Akane, es como negar nuestra humanidad.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú dices –dice Akane, aparentemente a la defensiva de su punto- Algunas religiones y sectas creen que recibir o desear recibir cualquier tipo de placer de actividades sexuales, tales como tu lujuria son actos de egoísmo, y esta claro que la lujuria y el amor son 2 cosas distintas, el amor tiene muchas definiciones, pero su mas clara definición es la preocupación por el bienestar de otras personas al igual que querer a alguien de manera mas pura, sin malicia alguna, es simplemente el egoísta deseo de satisfacer sus asquerosos deseos pervertidos sin impórtale nada ni nadie. ¡Hmp!

-Muy bonito Akane… pero también sabes que algunas religiones se basaron también en el sexo como el tan trismo, buscando la paz de el espíritu por medio de el desarrollo del erotismo.

-¡Esa es la cultura de esas personas, no las nuestras! ¿Qué seria de nosotros sin los limites? Estaríamos envueltos en caos, desorden, gente demente, seria desastroso, no importa lo que tú digas, dejarse llevar por tus instintos es algo erróneo.

-¿Caos?, yo no veo ningún caos, mas cuando la gente vive a plenitud su sexualidad, ¿porque no lo ves, Akane? Es parte de nosotros, reprimir todo eso deseos solo para mantener tus ideales de rectitud, no le veo motivo, más bien logras reprimir tus deseos y nunca serás feliz contigo misma.

-¿Feliz?, no necesito de sexo para ser feliz, es mas, no necesito de eso para poder vivir plenamente mi vida, además ¡como puede gustarte tales actos tan repugnantes, inmorales, sucios!, solo el ver eso me enferma…. ¿eh?... ¿¡Que-que haces!?

Justo en medio de sus piernas, logra sentir los dedos de un pie gentilmente frotando la tela que cubre exactamente el lugar donde se encuentra su clítoris, una travesura de Shunrei por así decirlo, gentilmente mueve sus dedos haciendo que Akane se humedezca en contra de su voluntad, dejando escapar pequeños quejidos de sus labios, aparentemente disfrutando la atención que recibía, sus intentos por detener el pie de Shunrei con sus piernas parecían llamar la atención de las personas alrededor de ellas, se movía mucho, sus mejillas estaban rojas, despertaba la curiosidad de los chicos, en especial de el chico que escucho su conversación hace unos momentos, mientras mas juntaba sus piernas, mas fuerte Shunrei la estimulaba, y por un momento, inconcientemente desistió de evitar sus caricias y simplemente disfruta el calido toque de sus dedos, todo su cuerpo temblaba con cada estimulo de placer que ella le proporcionaba, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía, sus mejillas se volvían cada vez mas rojas, jadeaba suave pero constantemente, sus ojos parecían vacíos, su excitación llegaba a niveles intolerables.

-¿Te gusta Akane?, porque a mi si, me fascina el color de tus mejillas ahora, te ves tan linda…

-Ya…. basta…. ugh…. ¡¡¡¡MMMM!!!!

-¿Acaso consideras esto egoísmo? Yo no busco satisfacer mis propios deseos, de hecho, prefiero satisfacer los deseos de los demás antes que los míos… son mejor complacer que ser complacido…

-¡Ya basta!... ¡detente!... –responde mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos, tratando de silenciar sus gemidos.

-¿Acaso es realmente…. tan malo?

De pronto bruscamente Akane golpea el pie de Shunrei con uno de sus puños, no logrando lastimar a su amiga, pero si detener su constante masaje a su entrepierna, acto el cual Akane ideo por la desesperación y por el inminente orgasmo que pronto tendría, lo cual haría que mojara por completo su lencería.

-Eso… fue… asqueroso… -logro decir Akane, aun recuperando su aliento y observando a Shun con ojos llenos de ira.

-Debo admitir que tu determinación es admirable, pero escúchame, tener todo ese deseo reprimido no es nada saludable, debes dejarlo salir.

-Escúchame tu Shunrei, yo JAMAS cambiare de opinión con respecto a tus ideas sobre el sexo, será mejor que desistas y me dejes en paz, por el bien de nuestra amistad, aceptaras mi decisión y dejaremos este tema.

-Sabes Akane tu terquedad va mas allá que la de cualquier persona, pero lo veras, de una manera u otra comprenderás lo que te pierdes con seguir tus ideales.

-Te lo advierto Shunrei… ya basta…

-El baño de damas debe estar solo, podríamos aprovechar para terminar lo que empezamos.

No lo pudo soportar más…

Fue casi instantáneo, como si hubiera sido movido por algo o alguien…

Un fuerte sonido se escucho en ese lugar…

Uno fuerte, certero y directo…

Una bofetada…

Akane tenía lágrimas en su rostro, su mano derecha completamente levantada y movida hacia su izquierda…

Una mejilla roja fue lo que Shunrei recibió, sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

Y un silencio sepulcral que pareció eterno en ese momento…

Nadie dijo nada, más bien parecía que el silencio lo decía todo.

Akane silenciosamente se puso de pie, tomo sus bolsas de las compras de la mañana y simplemente se marcho de ahí, mientras que Shunrei permanecía sentada en la mesa, quedando sola.

La chica pelirroja solamente observaba la mesa, aun sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos, sintiendo el ardor de la bofetada en su mejilla… pero una sonrisa de pronto recorre su rostro y levanta su mira.

-Lamento que te hayas enfadado conmigo Akane, pero es por ti que hago esto, te haré conocer el significado del placer aunque sea en contra de tu voluntad.

Si, es cierto, no parece tener sentido que ella sonría después de molestar a su amiga de esa manera, tomando en cuenta lo cuanto que ella la estima y lo mucho que odia eso, pero la razón de esa sonrisa es simple, aquel momento corto en el que Akane dejo de luchar contra el placer que Shunrei le daba con su pie, fue una pequeña manifestación de su lujuria, si, puede que haya sido corta, pero era prueba suficiente de que ella lo deseaba, pero que no se atreve a darle rienda suelta a su deseo.

Pero en fin, el día fue agradable, excepto por la última parte, así que decidió volver a su hogar, pensando y meditando sobre algunos asuntos pendientes…

………

Akane contempla el techo de su cuarto, acostada en su cama lista para dormir, no logrando conciliar el sueño, mas bien su mente permanecía ocupada pensando en las cosas que le ocurrieron el día de hoy, lo cual provocaban un pequeño destello de ira en sus ojos.

Francamente se encontraba cansada de todas estas tonterías, que sus compañeros se hayan perdido por completo, la escuela en caos total, perversión por doquier, nada parecía tener sentido, incluso su mejor amiga, cómplice de tanta falta de moral.

Pero mas aun, sentía odio consigo misma, por haber aceptado el placer que ella le dio, aunque fuese por unos cuantos segundos, lo disfruto mucho, poco falto para que ella se corriera por completo en su lencería, y lo peor de todo, es que desde esa tarde, algo no la deja en paz, es… un sentimiento calido, el cual ella lo siente en su pecho, el cual hace que sus mejillas se pongas rojas, que su corazón lata como si nunca ella se hubiese sentido viva, añorando… el… calor… de alguien mas junto a ella, carente de ropa… realizando… cosas innombrables…

-Estúpida Shunrei, no puedo dormir por ella ahora.

Pero no solo sus deseos de dormir fueron perturbados, sino también sus sueños, ya que no se atrevía a liberar su lujuria por medio de la masturbación, el cuerpo decidió hacerle un favor concediéndole un profundo sueño húmedo.

El cual no se puede describir ya que no lo recordara el día siguiente, sino el sentimiento que este le causo… y la húmeda esparcida por sus sabanas…

Poco a poco ella sucumbe a sus instintos, el deseo la carcome y su tolerancia disminuye, y al parecer Shunrei logra su objetivo poco a poco, solo será cuestión de tiempo.

Pero aun no es el momento, aun no, hay que esperar…

Hasta ese entonces…

_Dulces sueños…_


	19. La calma antes de la tormenta

_-Mañana…_

_-¿Mañana?_

_-Si… mañana… el ultimo día de clases…_

_-Así que de eso se trata, decir adiós con un gran "estruendo"_

_-Yo no lo tomaría como una despedida querido hermano, más bien como un hasta pronto_

_-¿Y ya todos están de acuerdo contigo?_

_-Si así es, todos y cada uno de ellos, se mueren de ansias por que llegue mañana_

_-Bueno, me parece muy dramático todo eso del último día, pero, si es importante para ti, te deseo buena suerte, sabes muy bien que ella y tú no han sido muy amigas que digamos estos últimos días con el carácter que tiene y tú enfureciéndola con tus insinuaciones_

_-Lo que sucede es que tú no la conoces como yo la conozco, nunca le agrada expresar sus sentimientos, siempre los guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón, por temor a mostrar debilidad_

_-¿Debilidad¿de qué?_

_-De si misma, de aceptar que le encanta, que ha estado obsesionada con eso desde que cumplió 13 años pero nunca quiso mostrarlo antes, pero yo la conozco, yo vi su interés y aun lo tiene, y todo esto, es para que por fin lo acepte…_

_-Vaya que chica tan terca… lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de carácter…_

_-Si, así es ella… así es mi amiga…_

_Así es Akane…_

Hentai School

La calma… antes de la tormenta

Jóvenes cuerpos entregándose por completo a las fauces de su libido, experimentando sensaciones fuertemente placenteramente, buscando maneras de sentir mas placer y compartirlo con mas de 1 persona, fricción de cuerpos bañados en sudor, tan calientes como su pasión les permita, experimentando cada centímetro, segundo, metro de placer al máximo, quedar famélicos y con gargantas secas de tanto gritar, y no detenerse ni un instante… bueno… quizás para recobrar un poco de aliento.

Si… los alumnos del salón 1-A y B tienen sexo como si no hubiera un mañana…

Es la ultima semana de clases, los tramites de universidades, becas estudiantiles, viajes al extranjero, planes de vacaciones y otros planes de largo plazo pronto se llevaran a cabo, amigos se despedirán, se tomaran rumbos separados, promesas se harán, sueños se formaran, metas se trazaran, y muchos sucesos mas que se convertirán en memorias de días pasados se hacen ahora, para que cuando ellos volteen a ver al pasado, rían al recordar estos días…

Y pues, ya que son pocos los días que quedan de clases, las actividades privadas de los alumnos han… incrementado considerablemente.

Pero al parecer el autor no le ha dedicado mucho tiempo a esas actividades últimamente, así que decide corregir ese error ahora y desea mostrarles una ojeadas de estos sucesos, de manera mas cercana, explicita y lo mejor descritas posible, ya que anteriormente simplemente se limito a mencionarlas…

----------------------------------------

Baño de chicos – 8:35 am

----------------------------------------

Tenchi respira agitada pero lentamente, sus ojos yacen cerrados, sentado sobre un asiento de baño cerrado, dentro de un cubículo de el sanitario, sus gemidos se escuchan suaves en el lugar, que por suerte se encontraba solo, pidió permiso a la maestra Misuki de ir al baño, sus necesidades no podían esperar, tenían que ser atendidas, pero por alguien mas.

Se ve una cabeza, sumergida en medio de sus piernas descubiertas, ya que su pantalón yace arrugado en sus tobillos, la cabeza se mueve de arriba abajo, tiene cabello rojo, sujeto por una cola de caballo larga, el cabello se ve un poco alborotado ya que el sujeta la cabeza con sus manos muy fervientemente, poco a poco se revela un rostro, es Hikaru Shidou quien es la que se encarga de atender las necesidades de Musaki, Shidou pidió permiso minutos después de Tenchi, todo formando parte de un plan que idearon en clase ya que su libido los estaba devorando por dentro, sus labios rodean el erguido miembro de Musaki, haciendo húmedos sonidos cuando entra y sale de ellos, deslizándolo por su garganta suavemente, claro, luego de mucha practica, con su mano, sujetando la base de este, moviéndose lentamente con un ritmo constante, su blusa estaba desabrochada un poco, lográndose ver su escote creado por su lencería de color rojo, igual que su cabello, mientras con su otra mano estimulaba su entrepierna, ya húmeda por la excitación, friccionaba sus dedos frenéticamente, podía notarse como la tela estaba mojada por su lubricante natural, quizás preparándose para una futura penetración.

Su sublime técnica era grandiosa, se detiene luego de succionar el miembro de Musaki para ahora lamer la punta delicadamente, masturbando el tronco de este con su mano, la suavidad y gracia en sus movimientos la hacen ver sumamente erótica, lo cual se suma más a la estimulación del chico, luego de lamer la punta, solamente introduce esta en su boca, aun continuado su caricia en su longitud, asegurándose de que cada estimulo que le da al chico, incremente el volumen de su voz, lo cual a ella le complacía mucho oír, sonríe cada vez que el abre sus ojos para observarla, ella lo mira a sus ojos, buscando el brillo de éxtasis en ellos, para asegurarse de que su labor es hecha correctamente.

El placer que recibía era enorme, sublime, inimaginable, era demasiado para contenerse, a pesar de lo lento y suave que ella se movía, no importara, pensaba que no podría resistir ni una sola caricia de su parte, pero de alguna manera ella lo hacia para que el lo disfrutara por mas tiempo, evitando hacerlo terminar antes de tiempo, en verdad se notaba cuanto había perfeccionado su técnica, no sabia que hacer con tanto placer, acariciaba su cabello, se tapaba su boca para evitar gritar mas fuerte, era como si estuviera a unos pasos de terminar, pero no lo hacia, era tan fuerte el placer que no se explicaba como ella lograba hacer tal proeza, casi parecía tortura, pero era sumamente agradable.

Pero de pronto se detuvo para conversar algo con Tenchi

-Oye Musaki… ¿ya sabes lo que Saotome, Shunrei planea hacer?

-S-Si, lo escuche de Ayanami… ayer… cuando salimos a receso… ah…

-¿Será verdad que ella es la única que no ha tenido sexo con nadie de nosotros?

-Es verdad… créelo… de lo contrario ya…. Alguien habría comentado algo de cómo es ella en privado…

-Me pregunto… ¿como sabrá ella¿Acida¿O quizás dulce?

-Yo me pregunto que tan estrecha es… eh… ¿Te molestaría continuar?

-Ah disculpa, casi lo olvido.

Dicho esto resumió su tarea, debía agradecerle por las clases a la Dra. Takami, de no ser por ella, quizás nunca hubiera seducido a Tenchi ni tampoco haber logrado tan perfecta manera de hacer sexo oral, se nota que la experiencia es la mejor maestra, tal como ella lo dijo, tomando un ritmo mas acelerado, el miembro de Musaki entra y sale de sus labios eufóricamente, haciendo que sus gemidos sean sumamente fuertes, y con un rápido movimiento lo introduce por completo hasta llegar a su garganta, culminando así el clímax de el muchacho, expulsando generosas cantidades de su liquido dentro de sus boca y garganta, lo cual Hikaru disfruta con gran deleite, succionando suavemente su miembro nuevamente para ordeñar el resto que no logro salir por el orgasmo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tenchi se postre rendido encima de el baño, sudando incontrolablemente, sus mejillas completamente rojas de tanta excitación.

-Recupérate, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que pedimos permiso a la profesora y aun te falta hacerme terminar a mí.

-Agh…. Descuida…. Lo dices como si ella no lo supiera lo que hacemos…

-Es verdad… disculpa de nuevo – dice ella mientras se dispone a quitarse sus bragas húmedas…

----------------------------------

Detrás del edificio de salones de clases – 10:23 am – receso

----------------------------------

Shinji permanece contra la pared, sus manos dentro de sus bolsas de el pantalón, un pie apoyado contra la pared, al parecer esperando algo, tiene una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa lasciva, recordaba como en un principio era un chico completamente introvertido antes de que todo esto ocurriese, como por arte de magia, las chicas se volvieron sumamente "cooperativas" y ha tenido sexo desenfrenado con muchas de ellas, que suerte que todas son muy atractivas, cada una fue diferente, salvajes, tiernas, indiferentes, coquetas, agresivas, y en este caso, sumisas…

-Amo Shinji, aquí estoy… -dijo Asuka juntando sus manos delante de su falda, mirando a Shinji, con ojos ansiosos y sus mejillas rosadas.

-Porque tardaste tanto –pregunta el en un tono algo molesto.

-Tuve que quedarme unos momentos ya que… El amo Yokoshima requería de mis… servicios…

-Ya veo… en fin¿haz venido como te lo había pedido?

Sin responder a su pregunta, gentilmente toma el borde de su falda y la levanta poco a poco, revelando así sus muy bien torneadas piernas y eventualmente su región intima y privada ante el joven amo, bello púdico rojizo igual que su cabellera, pero noto que pequeñas gotas… blancas recorren sus piernas, provenían de sus "labios", confirmando lo que ella dijo, y por lo que el vio Yokoshima realmente necesitaba de sus "servicios"

-¿Fue mucho? –pregunto Shinji al ver como poco a poco el liquido escapaba de su interior.

-Si, el amo Yokoshima se caracteriza siempre por lo "generoso" que es al terminar, aun esta calido, pero aun no estoy satisfecha, no hasta haber complacido a mis amos.

-Buena niña, por cierto, se ve interesante lo que planea hacer Saotome el ultimo día de clases¿no te parece?

-Es cierto, al parecer se esta asegurando de que todos nosotros sepamos de eso y que la apoyemos por completo.

-Creo que tiene que ver con Tendo Akane, como se sabe ella es la mejor amiga de Saotome, quizás desea hacerle algún tipo de fiesta de despedida.

-Si es cierto, pero no creo que sea una… fiesta común, amo, por el hecho de pedirnos de favor de abstenernos de sexo y/o masturbarnos por 3 días antes del último día…

-Probablemente desee que todos estemos con todas nuestras energías, porque al parecer será algo grande –finalizo Ikari mientras sonreía al ver su entrepierna llena de el liquido de su anterior amante.

Ella sonrió, se podría decir que había dicha en su rostro, el saber que su amo estaba complacido por sus acciones hacia que nuevamente sus paredes uterinas volvieran a humedecerse, aun cuando todo su interior estaba lleno de la semilla de Yokoshima, claro que el presente comportamiento de Asuka es gracias al muchacho antes mencionado, el se tomo mucho de su tiempo para… domarla y entrenarla en ser una chica sumamente obediente, pero en realidad el solo hizo sacar a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos, como se dijo antes el poder es un fuerte afrodisíaco, casi una droga…

-Y… ¿Cómo desea mi amo tomarme este día?

-Bueno… ya que Yokoshima se divirtió ahí… quizás debería intentar tu otro agujero…

Ella sonríe maliciosamente mientras coloca sus manos en la pared, vuelve a levantar su falda y abre sus piernas para el, mientras que el chico comienza por bajar su cremallera…

---------------------------------

Azotea de la escuela –9:25 AM- Primer periodo de clases

---------------------------------

¿Qué se podría decir de esta situación? Un chico meditando en la azotea mientras las clases aun se llevan a cabo¿irresponsabilidad?, quizás si, pero tomando en cuenta que son los últimos días de clases, solo se usan las clases para estudio y el estado de el libido de los docentes y alumnos, y el hecho de ser muy bueno en satisfacer a la srta. Katsuragi, puede uno gozar del privilegio de tomar un receso antes que todos los demás, y en este caso seria el joven Tadao Yokoshima.

Pero… el chico es… algo diferente a los demás, ya que hace uso de su privilegio para… reflexionar acerca de lo que esta pasando, quizás seria la segunda persona aparte de Akane Tendo que cuestione el actual estado de la escuela, aunque algo tarde para hacerlo, el chico observaba el cielo detenidamente, el viento movía su corto cabello, y una mirada perdida en sus profundo pensamientos, el porque de todo, de su evolución, de el estado actual de las cosas y también la razón de las acciones que cometió en un principio.

Claro, el sexo y el placer siempre eran de su agrado, pero, no podía sacar esa duda de su mente y la interrogante del porque le gustaba tanto tal intima actividad, indagando y explorando exactamente lo que era la lujuria para el.

-(Desde que todo esto comenzó a pasar, yo… he cambiado… mucho… no se si para bien o para mal pero… ya no soy el mismo chico que fui en un principio… las chicas me buscan, no soy un tonto, no soy manipulado, pero… ¿Por qué¿Abre madurado¿El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian?)

Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos observaron el rostro de una chica muy cerca del suyo, haciendo que el se golpee su cabeza contra la pared en un intento de alejarse de ella por la sorpresa, haciendo que el golpe lo haga caer al suelo por completo, ojos azules y cabello rojo, fácil de reconocer, Shunrei Saotome.

-Tanto pensar hará que pierdas todo el día de clases, sabes que aun toman asistencia y que no puedes faltar –fue el comentario que le dio al joven Yokoshima.

Luego de eso se voltea y observa el cielo a través de la reja de seguridad.

-Umm¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Saotome? –pregunto el chico intrigado al ver a las chica pelirroja aquí, ya que era raro verla por estos parajes de la escuela.

-Lo mismo que tú, buscando un momento tranquilo para pensar.

-Tiene que ver con lo que planeas hacer, supongo –dijo mientras se ponía de pie el chico.

-Si, parte de eso, y otros asuntos…

-Ya veo…

-Y dime Yokoshima¿haz disfrutado de todo esto?

-¿Eh? Ah si si, claro, claro, por supuesto…

-¿En serio? A mi me parece que algo ocupa tu mente.

-….bueno… no negare que ha sido el mejor año de mi vida, digo, tantas cosas que han ocurrido, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en el porque de todo esto, en el porque se ha dado esto… aquí… ahora… y precisamente a mi…

-Suenas como Akane, siempre cuestionando todo lo que pasa.

-Bueno si, es que es muy extraño y se que algo como esto… no es normal o se daría así nada mas…

-¿Acaso importa Yokoshima? El hombre busca las respuestas a todo lo que lo rodea, busca siempre saber el funcionamiento de todo, búsqueda de conocimiento, de razón, búsqueda de respuestas, búsqueda de explicaciones, conclusiones, reflexiones, meditaciones y verdades, pero ¿para que? Luego de conocer las respuestas, aun sigue buscándolas cuando debería aceptar la verdad de lo que le pasa a su alrededor¿Por qué preguntarte el porque lo que pasa en nuestra escuela? Eso no importa, solo debe importarte saber que se da y aprovecharlo, vivirlo plenamente.

-Es… es lo que he hecho, todo este tiempo, al menos hasta que me detuve a pensarlo –responde mientras observa el suelo.

Por alguna razón, Shunrei le gusto esa manera de actuar de Yokoshima, la hizo sonreír, quizás encontró en el a alguien que ve mas allá de un simple orgasmo, a alguien que ve en verdad el verdadero placer de el sexo, mas allá que las caricias y los besos, las penetraciones o coitos, el real sentimiento de la lujuria.

-… Tienes suerte de haber salido justo al inicio de la clase, Asuka parecía estar buscándote y uso de excusa que tenias que cumplir un castigo de limpieza que no habías hecho¿algún asunto pendiente quizás?

-Eh… podría decirse que si… será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere…

Al decir eso se pone de pie y se marcha del sitio, la chica pelirroja quedando en compañía de la soledad.

-…… No se porque no lo vi antes… ese chico me gusta…

-----------------------

Enfermería -2:13 PM

------------------------

-Así que, Saotome Shunrei eh? –dijo la Dra. Takami al comentario.

-Sip, será algo especial –respondió la Srta. Katsuragi.

-Y… ¿esto lo sabe Ritsuko?

-Si así es, al parecer no hay problema.

-Uf, que bien, seria muy injusto de la directora hechar a perder tal ocasión para los alumnos por un repentino ataque de moral.

Ambas mujeres tenían una conversación casual, en el consultorio de Megumi, aprovechando que las clases estaban a punto de terminar y tenían un agradable receso claro, tras una cortina, ya que afuera de la cortina, Yahiko, Fuu y Umi, hacen total uso de la cama, luego el escritorio, y luego el piso.

-Pobre Akane –dijo Takami, apoyando su rostro en su mano- la pobre no tiene idea de lo que le espera, aun no puedo creer lo que ellos planean hacer

-Seria muy agradable poder participar en ese evento pero creo que es solo para los alumnos.

Yahiko se coloca encima de Fuu, abriendo sus piernas, mientras que Umi esta debajo de Fuu, masajeando sus senos, logrando así que ella se lubrique más y dejando que Yahiko se deslice con facilidad dentro de ella, su miembro introducido por completo en ella.

-Debo admitir, esto ha sido maravilloso –dijo Misado mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas al recordar sucesos del pasado- es tan agradable saber que estos chicos tienen muchas energías y deseos de complacer.

-Como toda la gente a esa edad, el sexo en su mente todo el tiempo, siempre y cuando nada de esto llegue afuera de los muros de la escuela, no creo que haya problema.

Lentamente Yahiko retira su miembro del interior de Fuu para luego introducirlo en el húmedo túnel de Umi, ya siendo su turno de disfrutar, ella libera un dulce gemido, el cual es callado cuando Umi la besa.

-No creo que nadie se atreva a decir una palabra de todo esto afuera –dijo con suma certeza Megumi- si no lo hicieron antes, no creo que lo harán pronto, aunque, fue todo un acontecimiento cuando Ayanami asustó a todos de esa manera.

-Si –dijo Misato mientras cruza su pierna para ponerse más cómoda- fue muy tedioso tratar de tranquilizar a todos esos papás y mamás histéricos, por fortuna no llamaron a la policía o algo así, hubiera sido un gran problema.

-Sin mencionar las ventas de fotografías de Yokoshima y la hermana de Akane, Nabiki Tendo, según tengo entendido el chico saco mucho lucro de todo eso, pero ya no sigue con ese negocio¿quizás porque no duro mucho?

-No, creo que se había aburrido, al menos eso fue lo que escuche, de cualquier forma tendrán muchas anécdotas para contar luego que ellos salgan de la escuela¿no lo crees así Megumi?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, se escucho un fuerte grito de orgasmo detrás de la cortina, al parecer los chicos habían alcanzado el clímax y permanecían recobrando su aliento en el suelo.

-Vaya quien lo diría –dijo Megumi- ¿Cuánto fue¿5 minutos? Los jóvenes de hoy son muy apresurados, ni siquiera se toman la molestia de disfrutarlo…

-Yo diría que seria mejor mostrarles a estos chicos la manera correcta de hacer esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo –concluyo ella mientras comenzaba por removerse su abrigo de doctora, Yahiko logrando mover su rostro para verlas y formar una cara de preocupación con lo poco de energía que tenia.

--------------------------

Vestidores de chicas –5:40 pm- Monologo personal de Rei Ayanami

--------------------------

_Ahora estoy en clases de volleyball…_

_Pero no puedo ir a practicar…_

_Ellos no me dejan sola… insisten en tocarme por todas partes…_

_Ellos desean que los complazca con mi boca…no tengo otra elección…_

_Cuando ellos terminan… siempre se corren dentro de mi boca…_

_Me lo tengo que tragar…_

_Personalmente estaría mejor en un beso…suelen ser demasiado "generosos"_

_Pero esto… no es solamente en clases de voleyball…_

_También pierdo mis pantaletas en gimnasia…_

_Las cosas son iguales en esta clase…al final alguien me introducirá su miembro en mi…_

_Por lo menos son bastante amables… no terminan dentro de mi…_

_Sin embargo todavía me obligan a tragar su leche…_

_Realmente no me gusta el sabor… aunque se que hay chicas que les encanta…_

_De todas formas… me he acostumbrado a tener un trozo de carne en mi boca…_

_Esto es casi rutinario…Ellos dicen que lo hago bien…_

_Lo peor de todo es que me he hecho popular…_

_Y ahora el equipo de fútbol hace mas larga la fila para estar conmigo…_

_Intentan cosas nuevas…al principio es doloroso… luego… ya no importa…_

……………………

_Que dicha…el placer del que me perdía…_

_Supongo que debo darle las gracias a Yokoshima por esto… _

_Debo de agradecerle de manera apropiada…_

_Se lo merece._

---------------------------------------------

Mansión Saotome -7:45 pm – habitación de Shunrei

---------------------------------------------

Shunrei cierra lentamente su libro, y da un leve bostezo, observa su reloj, 7:46 de la noche, tenia deseos de dormir temprano, ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento y no quería esperar mas, apago la luz y decidió deslizarse entre sus sabanas y reposar placidamente su cabeza en la almohada.

Sentía una total paz en ese momento, algo que raramente sentía, así mismo de una gran felicidad, el tan anhelado momento por fin estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía saborearlo, los actores estaban listos, el escenario también, el publico a al expectativa, solo hacia falta la entra triunfal de la protagonista, para dar inicio al baile que ella había planeado todo este tiempo.

Simplemente cerro sus ojos y dejo que el sueño se apoderada de ella, sus plan estaba listo para llevarse acabo…

El libro que leía Shunrei era un libro de poesía, dejo su separador de páginas puesto en uno interesante, eh aquí el poema que leía:

Exige el tacto rozadura y beso

del sexo opuesto en exclusivo lazo;

pero a veces reclama el contrapeso

de una tercera parte en el abrazo.

Oh, la belleza triangular del nexo

que une al hombre, a la amante y a la extraña,

a aquélla por amor, a ésta por sexo,

en simultaneidad que a nadie engaña.

Y el encanto sensual de cada dama,

concediéndose mutua transferencia

de voluptuosidad, sobre una cama

que tres comparten sin interferencia.

¿Quién más experto en las furtivas artes

de la satisfacción en el placer,

que la mujer que ve sus propias partes

al explorar la piel de otra mujer?

¿Y qué mejor educación o escuela

para el hombre inexperto, (¿no son todos?),

que observar cuanto en ellas se revela

de exquisitez, fogosidad y modos?

No serán dos, aunque pudieran serlo,

activos, sin pudor, participantes;

puede el tercero detenerse a verlo,

o simplemente unirse tres amantes.

En rotación continua, entretejidos,

en directo, en anverso y en reverso,

sin tabúes cohibiendo los sentidos,

uniendo lo inocente a lo perverso.

Yo acuñaré mis besos sobre besos

que ella ha dejado en ti, con los sabores

que ella misma dejó en mi boca impresos,

mas sólo captarás tú mis temblores.

Y tus besos caerán sobre la senda

que ella misma imprimió al acariciarme;

y llevarán su aroma, mas tu ofrenda

será mejor, porque has sabido amarme.

¿Y los celos¿Podrás desenredarte

de sus marañas? Al llegar la hora

en que la unión más pura se comparte,

¿serás quien goza al contemplar, o llora?

Te amo dulce, sensual, tierna, lasciva,

y te amaré con huella de mujer;

mas con la misma huella en mi piel viva,

¿me adorarás mañana como ayer?


	20. Akane

_Todo lo que he hecho…_

_Lo he hecho por mi amiga…_

_A aquella que me ha dado tanto con su amistad…_

_Puede que ella me odie por esto…_

_Puede que ella no entienda mi regalo…_

_Pero lo he decidido y lo haré…_

_En ella también yace este sentimiento…_

_Todo lo que hecho…_

_Lo he hecho por ella…_

_Mi Maravillosa amiga…_

Hentai School

AKANE

La alarma suena en toda la habitación, en la cama, bajo una montaña de sabanas, algo se mueve y emite un gemido de desacuerdo con la alarme, luego de un rato, una mano sale de las sabanas y se extiende hacia donde esta la mesa de noche, junto a la cama, la mano logra tomar el reloj despertador y lo trae devuelta a sabana, luego de unos momentos el reloj deja de sonar y una chica se sienta mientras lo observa con amabas manos, su cabello completamente alborotado y con una cara mostrando un muy mal humor, luego de unos instantes la chica bosteza tratando de quitarse el sueño de sus ojos.

Momentos mas tarde, ya en la ducha, el vapor de la ducha envuelve su bello y torneado cuerpo, infinitas gotas de agua se deslizan por cada una de sus curvas, se deslizan en medio de sus senos, por su cintura, sus caderas, sus nalgas, sus piernas, su cuellos, su rostro, sus ojos yacen cerrados ya que deja que el agua lave su pereza, sus manos, frotando el jabón con esta, recorren su cuerpo completamente, cada uno de sus rincones es lavado por su mano.

Ella luego toma asiento en el borde de su cama, levemente empapada, secándose su cabello corto y azul oscuro, luego sus manos toman una pantys color blancas las cuales desliza entre sus finas piernas hasta llegar a cubrir su bello púdico, ajustándose perfectamente a sus caderas, luego ajusta el borde de estas para mayor comodidad, luego toma un sostén del mismo color y con el rodea su pecho, haciendo que cada seno sea colocado en cada copa, pasando sus brazos por los tirantes y cerrando el broche por detrás con ambas manos, también la prenda quedando como una segunda piel, las copas tomando perfectamente la forma de sus senos, luego de esto se coloca su blusa y falda de su uniforme de colegio para luego terminar de arreglarse su cabello y ajustar su atuendo de manera apropiada.

Unos instantes mas tarde, la joven chica se encuentra en su comedor, tomando el desayuno junto a su padre, quien lee tranquilamente el periódico, su hermana mayor quien le sirve su té, y su otra hermana mayor que se encuentra junto a ella, vestida aun con su pijama mientras se termina un pan tostado.

En fin, nada como una tranquila mañana para iniciar bien el día…

-Nabiki, ¿Qué acaso tu no tienes clases? –pregunta el buen señor Tendo, algo extrañado de verla aun en pijamas.

-No, nosotros, los de nuestro grupo ya acabamos con nuestras clases.

-Bueno, es que siempre acostumbran tu y Akane marcharse temprano todos los días que me pareció algo extraño.

-Así también me paso a mi papá –dijo Kasumi, mostrando siempre su amable sonrisa- en nuestra escuela siempre los de su grupo terminan clases antes que todos los demás.

-Gracias Kasumi –dijo Akane, pasándole los platos sucios a su hermana- ya me tengo que ir, ¿aun deseas que te acompañe en las compras de la tarde?

-No es necesario Akane, el Dr. Tofu me acompañara, mejor disfruta de la tarde ya que tendrás mucho tiempo libre después de hoy.

-Bueno, esta bien, ya me voy papá, te veo mas tarde, también tu Kasumi, también tu Nabiki.

-Que tengas buen día Akane –dijo su padre sonriendo genuinamente.

-Que te diviertas en tu último día de clases –dijo Kasumi también despidiéndola

-Hmmm… -contesto Nabiki mientras su boca esta llena de un poco de pan tostado.

Akane luego se dirige hacia la puerta de su casa, colocándose sus zapatos, cuando de pronto Nabiki la observa desde el corredor, permanece en silencio mientras observa a su hermana termina de ponerse sus zapatos, Akane nota su presencia y la voltea a ver.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Nabiki?

-… No… no es nada…

-No pienses en pedirme dinero, gaste lo ultimo de mi dinero es salir de compras con Shunrei el otro día.

-Saotome, Shunrei eh… -dijo Nabiki mientras observa el piso.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas muy rara, ¿estas bien?

-Tú y Shunrei… son muy amigas ¿verdad?

-Hmmm… si, somos amigas desde muy pequeñas… pero ahora… no lo se… con todo lo que ha sucedido… pues…

-… No va muy bien del todo.

-Si –dijo Akane y se pone de pie, observando a su hermana desde la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú y ella se han peleado por algo?

-No precisamente, como te lo dije, por lo que a estado pasando en la escuela, ella ha cambiado repentinamente y se ha vuelto algo odiosa y arrogante, pero siento que cuando todo esto se termine, todo volverá a la normalidad…. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No nada… nada curiosidad…

-A veces te vuelves rara, si estas tratando de hacer tu papel de hermana mayor para conseguir que te preste olvídalo. –dijo Akane con un tono molesto.

-Me atrapaste… -respondió Nabiki con una sonrisa.

-…. Lo sabia, bueno ya me marcho, disfruta tu día… -Dijo Akane, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la escuela.

Pero Nabiki permaneció en el corredor, observando silenciosamente la puerta su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su hermana menor se fue mientras pensaba si en verdad debió decirle lo que quería decirle.

……………..

_Bueno, al final ella lo descubrirá…_

Akane camina sin prisa hacia la escuela, tenia mucho tiempo de sobra y la mañana era fresca y muy agradable, podía ver el sol atravesando las hojas de los árboles que parecían pequeños destellos de diamantes, debido a una suave llovizna de la noche anterior…

………

La tranquilidad de el ambiente mas la extraña actitud de Nabiki, y sus comentarios, hicieron imposible el que ella no pensara en su amiga del cabello de fuego, Shunrei, recuerdos de ella vienen a la mente, y las cosas que ella le dijo durante todo este tiempo…

"_C__omienza la lujuria a apoderarse de ellos, cada vez mas y mas su pasión y deseo se apodera de cada uno de ellos, palabras obscenas, manoseo libidinoso, miradas candentes, todo esto es manifestación de deseo, y llegara a un limite que ellos ya no lo resistirán mas y se desbordará toda esa lujuria"_

"_Tú eres mi mejor amiga, y deseo que estés preparada, solamente te diré, que lo disfrutes, te dejo el placer de que tú resuelvas este misterio"_

-…….

Desde aquel día, Akane no volvió a ver a Shunrei ni a la escuela de la misma manera, y en cuanto a ese misterio, nunca pudo saber el motivo de tanta perversión de sus compañeros y maestros, y probablemente nunca lo sabrá, ¿En serio podría ella creer que simplemente el hecho que los deseos sexuales de todos ellos se descontrolarían así nada mas? Debía existir un motivo, pero ya eso no importa, de todos modos todo terminara después de hoy, llegara la ceremonia de graduación, cada quien seguirá su camino y todo se volverá en una extraña memoria…

"_Vamos, yo se muy bien que lo deseas…. ¿Por qué tratas de negarlo?, no crees que seria mas fácil si solo te dejaras llevar por tu lujuria"_

En esa ocasión por poco y ella perdía el control, debido al show que ocurría en el interior del salón, durante un tiempo ella pensó que Shunrei dejaría de molestarla y cambiaria por la forma en que ella reacciono, pero no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

"_Hermano, yo se que ella lo desea, pero ella esta tan encerrada en su rectitud y cordura que la ciega de su verdad, siento pena por ella, y como su amiga debo mostrarle lo tan placentero que puede llegar a ser"_

También ese recuerdo salto a su mente, cuando ella fue a su casa por primera vez, ese comentario que le hizo a su hermano hizo que ella se diera cuenta que Shunrei esta detrás de todo esto, y que su hermano también lo sabia, dejo de insistir a Shunrei que le contara mas sobre esta ola de lujuria que azotaba la escuela pero no lograba generar ni una sola respuesta, siempre molestándola con que ella debía resolver el misterio por si sola… y claro, de paso recordar lo que paso después, aun no podía creer que el y ella fueran tan íntimos, pero ese coraje ya había pasado y concluyo que era un asunto personal y familiar de ellos, y no era su problema, mas bien de Shunrei.

Y luego esa discusión en el centro comercial….

_-"No lo entiendo… todos parecen estar muy felices con lo que pasa… sexo desenfrenado por doquier, clases inconclusas por "sesión inmediata de maestros", mucho tiempo libre, chicos guapos deseosos de algo de acción… no comprendo como no te interesa eso…"_

_-"Esta destruyendo la moral de la escuela… ¡ESTA CORROMPIENDONOS EN UNOS PERBERTIDOS! ¡Por eso no me gusta lo que sucede! ¿¡Acaso quieres que te lo dibuje!?"_

_-"La lujuria es el deseo intenso, usualmente sexual, provocación erótica y deseo intenso físico de hacer el amor, de buscar el placer, de satisfacer tus más básicos instintos, atracción sexual o deseo, como quieras llamarlo, algunas personas miran a la lujuria como la mas pura forma de amor, esto estipula que siendo un puro deseo emocional, basado en atracción física, libera a la lujuria de las ataduras de pesas emocionales o respuestas negativas interiores, como la moral, y es respetado por lo que es, el directo instinto interno emocional y deseo por una persona, para ser y estar carnalmente con otra persona. La gente solo desea satisfacer sus deseos, siguiendo sus sentimientos de lujuria, algunas pueden necesitar de cosas más fuertes, como la Srta. Katsuragi, es parte de nosotros los seres humanos, esta en nosotros, negar esos deseos Akane, es como negar nuestra humanidad."_

_-"¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú dices, Algunas religiones y sectas creen que recibir o desear recibir cualquier tipo de placer de actividades sexuales, tales como tu lujuria son actos de egoísmo, y esta claro que la lujuria y el amor son 2 cosas distintas, el amor tiene muchas definiciones, pero su mas clara definición es la preocupación por el bienestar de otras personas al igual que querer a alguien de manera mas pura, sin malicia alguna, es simplemente el egoísta deseo de satisfacer sus asquerosos deseos pervertidos sin impórtale nada ni nadie. ¡Hmp!"_

_-"Muy bonito Akane… pero también sabes que algunas religiones se basaron también en el sexo como el tan trismo, buscando la paz de el espíritu por medio de el desarrollo del erotismo."_

_-"¡Esa es la cultura de esas personas, no las nuestras! ¿Qué seria de nosotros sin los límites? Estaríamos envueltos en caos, desorden, gente demente, seria desastroso, no importa lo que tú digas, dejarse llevar por tus instintos es algo erróneo."_

_-"¿Caos?, yo no veo ningún caos, mas cuando la gente vive a plenitud su sexualidad, ¿porque no lo ves, Akane? Es parte de nosotros, reprimir todo eso deseos solo para mantener tus ideales de rectitud, no le veo motivo, más bien logras reprimir tus deseos y nunca serás feliz contigo misma."_

_-"¿Feliz?, no necesito de sexo para ser feliz, es mas, no necesito de eso para poder vivir plenamente mi vida, además ¡como puede gustarte tales actos tan repugnantes, inmorales, sucios!, solo el ver eso me enferma…"_

Y claro… la bofetada que ella le dio… había pasado varios días desde que eso ocurrió, Shunrei no volvió a hablar con ella desde entonces, a lo mucho, un "buenos días" o un "hasta pronto" o "te veré mañana", siempre acompañados de una calida sonrisa de su parte, bueno… al menos sus molestos comentarios dejaron de molestarla, pero también sentía una tristeza por lo que hizo, mas bien por todo lo que había hecho, por un lado su ira la dominaba y demanda cortar todo lazo con ella, pero su corazón no le permitía terminar esa amistad, ya que era algo muy preciado para ella, aun los recuerdos se su infancia, era aquella niña de cabello color fuego que jugaba con ella en aquel cajón de arena de el kinder, aquella chica que como disculpa por su acto incestual con su hermano, le regalo a P-Chan como una manera de disculpa, todo esto tenia un peso diferente en su corazón y no podía tomar una firme decisión.

-Hola Akane.

Akane se detiene repentinamente, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, observando al suelo, para luego levantar su mirada y observar a esa chica del cabello de fuego, Shunrei.

Ninguna palabra sale de sus labios, su mirada vuelve al suelo, como si hubiera algo muy interesante ahí que le impidiera ver a la chica frente a ella.

-Puedo ver que aun sigues molesta conmigo… lo siento…

-……

-¿Puedo caminar contigo hacia la escuela hoy?

Raro, a pesar de ser muy amigas, jamás caminaron juntas a la escuela, obviamente por la ubicación de sus hogares, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Esta bien…

Ambas caminaban lentamente en dirección a la escuela, un silencio incomodo entre ellas, por razones obias…

-….. Akane…. ¿Vas a odiarme para siempre…..?

-……….

_No… no podría…_

-… Eso me alegra… -dijo Shunrei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero aun no he cambiado de opinión…

-Lo se…

……………………..

-Oye Akane… ¿Al fin lograste averiguar el misterio?

-No… lo mas que pude averiguar es que tu estas detrás de todo esto…

-Ah si… lo mencione cuando fuiste a mi casa… ¿Te molesta?

-En realidad no… ya no me importa… después de hoy todo eso acabara…

-Si… hoy acabara…

-Supongo que fue divertido para ti Shunrei….

-Si lo fue… lo fue para mi y nuestros compañeros…

-Y maestros….

-Y maestros… claro, jejeje…

-…. Y… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estabas… no se… aburrida quizás?

-¿Qué? ¿Aburrida? No no, claro que no…

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que es hora de contarte una pequeña historia… para pasar el tiempo mientras llegamos a escuela.

-¿Historia?

-Si… de esta forma _comienza, _cuando mi hermano Ranma, tenía 17 años, durante el año en que terminaba sus estudios en Furinkan, antes de partir a estudiar al extranjero, me contó un pequeño secreto sobre nuestra pequeña escuela, el cual aprendió justo ese día, según escucho, cuenta una historia sobre una chica que hace mucho tiempo, era una estudiante de nuestra escuela, ella era un poco… excéntrica, por así decirlo, era una chica obsesionada con la magia y el ocultismo, que durante sus recesos solamente pasaba leyendo libros de magia e intentando realizar hechizos, pero por mas que intentara, no lograba conseguir un sencillo encantamiento.

-¿Una chica obsesionada con la magia? Que ridículo… quizás miraba demasiado anime o leía muchos mangas… ¿Y que pasó?

-Bueno… según me contó Ranma, esa chica era la burla de la escuela, permanecía sola la mayor parte del tiempo a raíz de su hobby, antisocial y reservada, y pues, comos muy bien sabes, por ser ella diferente a los demás, recibía bromas pesadas de otras chicas y maltratos de todos y obviamente esto genero un rencor en ella hacia los demás.

-…..

-Así… que en venganza contra ellos, ella puso todo su empeño en un último encantamiento del libro que tenia contra ellos, paso casi todo un año preparándolo, y cuando llego el momento, nada paso… terminaron las clases, todos se graduaron y todo paso como si nada…

-Wow que GRAN historia, que emocionante –dijo Akane con notable sarcasmo.

-… o al menos eso parecía.

-¿¡Que?!

-Según mi hermano me contó, desde que eso ocurrió, nuestra escuela se ha visto involucrada en mucho escándalos a través del pasar del tiempo, la mayoría de índole sexual….

En ese momento Akane recordó el incidente con Rei Ayanami, al igual que los otros demás acontecimientos…

-¿No te parece extraño que todo esta tan tranquilo después de lo que ha ocurrido?

-Si… si ahora que lo mencionas…

-¿Posible flojera de los padres para evitar tales actos?

¿Quizás… sobornos hayan sido proveídos… quizás amenazas?

¿Tu que crees?

-Bueno… yo…

-No no mi querida Akane, no es algo tan dramático, ni que fuera algo sacado de alguna serie policiaca… claro, son posibilidades pero al final, esas no son las razones correctas...

-…………

-Todo esto… es gracias al hechizo fallido de esa chica…

-¡Ah por favor! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Es mas, tus otras razones me parecen más lógicas que lo que dijiste antes.

-Lo escuche directamente de la Directora Ritsuko Akagi… "Me parece muy extraño que los padres no presentaran cargos contra Ayanami o que ella no haya sido enviada a un reformatorio" "Es como si ellos hubieran olvidado todo el asunto"

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿En verdad eso dijo la Directora Akagi?

Shunrei cierra sus ojos y mueve su cabeza, afirmándolo.

-¿Qué ganaría con mentirte ahora? ¿Engañarte? ¿Tenerte siempre en las sombras? Puede que haya sido mala contigo pero no me agradan las mentiras, más cuando se trata de ti Akane.

Eso era cierto, puede que haya sido molesta anteriormente pero nunca dijo mentiras.

-… ¿Es eso cierto… Shunrei, que todo es causa de ese…. Hechizo?

-Alguien le mostró a mi hermano Ranma como poder aprovechar el olvidado presente de esa chica, según me contó el.

-…. ¿Como?

-El secreto lo aprendió en el último día de clases, pero le mostraron como usarlo a su favor meses antes, la manera es la siguiente, el hechizo actúa como un estimulante de lujuria para todos estudiantes, haciéndolos… mas dispuestos a cometer esas maldades, pero por si solo, el encantamiento solo sirve para eso nada mas, se debe estimular las mentes de los hechizados, comentarios, pequeños pedazos de información, rumores, descripciones muy especificas del cuerpo femenino y masculino, ya que la gente tiene una fascinación por lo secreto, y con un poco de cuidado, se vuelve una manera de manipulación muy efectiva.

_-Oye Minako, el entrenador me pidió que te diera un recado de el._

_-¿En serio?, ¿De que se trata?_

_-Me pidió que tú guardaras las pelotas que usamos para la clase en el gimnasio._

_-Oh, esta bien, lo haré de inmediato._

…………………_..._

_-Ya veras lo que te espera, linda Minako_

_-¿Y tú que rayos quieres niña?_

_-Ayudarte…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Ayudarme con que?_

_-¿Quieres un combate con Kino no? Entonces yo puedo arreglarlo por ti._

_-No gracias, no necesito la ayuda de una niña como tu._

_-Vaya que orgulloso, sabes, tendrás mucha dificultad para encontrarla_

_-¿Y puedo saber porque? –le dijo con un tono malhumorado._

_-Porque mejor no vienes a verlo por ti mismo ¿hmmmm? Quizás te agrade lo que veas…_

_-¿Es cierto lo que dices Ayanami?_

_-Correcto Shidou, al parecer ella es la única…_

_-¿Y se lo has comentado a todos?_

_-Langley se esta encargando de eso…_

_-¿Todos nuestros compañeros dices? Si es así… entonces es muy probable que todos cooperen sin ningún problema._

_-Esa es la idea… Fue idea de Saotome, Shunrei_

_-¿Y sabes cuando lo haremos?_

_-Eso aun lo desconozco, pero hazle saber esto a Hououji y Ryuuzaki, ¿son tus amigas no? Estoy segura que le interesara_

_-En ese caso les diré a Fuu y a Umi, y a otros que no lo sepan aun._

_-Perfecto…_

-Suena muy sencillo… -dijo Akane, meditando sobre ese ultimo comentario.

-Bueno si, pero como te lo dije, el hechizo lo facilita todo, los chicos y chicas bajo la influencia de este, mas esas inquietudes que escucharon por aquí y por allá, les da un pequeño empujón a arriesgarse, lo cual resulta orgías casi las 24 horas del día dentro de la escuela.

Parecía tan difícil de creer, pero los hechos no mentían, el descontrol se pudo ver a través de todos estos días, quizás lo que decía Shunrei podría ser verdad.

-Así que mí querido hermano Ranma, utilizo todos estos conocimientos, pasaron los días, tuvo su diversión y en su último día tuvo una orgia entera con todos sus compañeros de clase en el último día.

-¿¡QUE HIZO QUEEE!?

-Si, exactamente lo que escuchaste, una orgia… ¿puedes acaso imaginarte a mas de 20 personas en un mismo cuarto, sin ropa alguna mientras sus cuerpo se frotan sin cesar? Debió haber sido algo que no se ve todos los días…

-Que asqueroso… -dijo Akane mientras sus manos cubrían su boca en señal de nauseas.

Shunrei simplemente sonríe ante su acción.

-Y luego de hecha la fechoría, llego la ceremonia de graduación, Ranma partió al extranjero para iniciar sus estudios universitarios y todo paso a convertirse en una grata memoria.

-¿¡Como le puedes llamar "grata memoria" a ese acto depravado!?

-Bueno es como el le llama, una grata memoria… -dijo Shunrei con una cara de inocencia, algo muy raro en ella.

Hasta este punto, la plática las llevo justo en frente de la Escuela Furinkan, y por raro que pareciera, no había estudiantes en el patio principal, parecía vacía la escuela, Akane no lo noto, solamente Shunrei, pero ella no hizo comentario alguno sobre esto.

-¿En ese caso esto se ha repetido constantemente todos los años en nuestra escuela? -pregunto Akane al conocer mas sobre esta terrible verdad.

-Sip, Solamente afecta a los de ultimo año, ya que fue ahí cuando esta chica aficionada a la magia hizo el encantamiento, debió haber sido una gran decepción no haber visto el resultado de su hechizo pero estaría impresionada de verlo ahora, y al parecer el hechizo también afecta la memoria de los adultos fuera de el colegio, ya que a pesar de que esto pasa cada año, todo el mundo parece descartar lo que aquí sucede.

-Increíble –inmuto Akane, con un tono de disgusto- ¿no existirá alguna forma de detenerlo?

-Lo dudo, la única persona que podría seria la persona que lo comenzó, pero quien sabe donde podría estar ella…

-Si, es verdad…

-Pero, tu bien lo dijiste Akane, hoy terminara todo, y será problema de alguien mas…

Pero al escuchar eso, la amiga de Shunrei no se sintió feliz de volver a escuchar eso.

Momentos mas tarde, ambas chicas por fin llegaron al salón, media hora de iniciar las clases, pero algo que impresiono a Akane, fue el ver a todos sus compañeros, todos sentados en sus asientos, en silencio perfecto, tanto silencio que era demasiado perturbador…

-B-buenos días… ¿Qué pasa, acaso hicieron enfadar a la Srta. Katsuragi?

-No –dijo Asuka Langley, sin ponerse de pie, mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa- solamente que todos decidimos que después de todo un año de desorden en el aula pues optamos por portarnos bien al menos en el ultimo día de clases y esperar a la profesora con tranquilidad.

-¿Y… porque nunca me dijeron nada de esto? –pregunto Akane algo inquieta por tal decisión.

-Bueno, tú has sido siempre la que impone el orden, como la conciencia de la clase –dijo Shunrei con una sonrisa también- y eso que Asuka es la presidenta de la clase.

Todos en el salón se ríen levemente, Asuka no se molesta, y nuevamente vuelve el silencio a reinar

……

_Algo anda mal aquí…_

Era la primera vez en que Akane Tendo se sentía incomoda de estar dentro de su salón de clases, usualmente siempre todos están al menos conversando tranquilamente o jugando algún videojuego de bolsillo o leyendo un manga o haciendo la tarea (mas eso no contaría ya que es el ultimo día de clases), o al menos mirar por la ventana afuera del salón, pero hoy no, hoy hay un perfecto silencio sepulcral en todo el salón, todos permanecen en silencio, completamente quietos, observando tranquilamente al frente de donde esta la pizarra, chicas con ambas manos puestas sobre sus faldas, como una postura de sentarse de etiqueta de señoritas, mientras que los chicos mantienen sus brazos cruzados, todos con una discreta sonrisa en sus rostros.

Shunrei estaba sentada al lado de Akane, leyendo un pequeño libro de poesía, mientras Akane observa a su alrededor con mucha desconfianza.

Las agujas del reloj se mueven lentamente, la segundera hace terribles ecos en todo el salón, parecía casi inhumano, de seguro tiene que ver con el supuesto hechizo y todo esto le causaba una gran ansiedad, hacia lo mejor para no perder…

No podía soportar el silencio, eh intento romperlo al menos un poco…

-Um… Musaki… -dijo Akane en un pequeño susurro a Tenchi que estaba frente a ella- ¿en serio se han puesto de acuerdo en mantenerse en silencio? ¿O acaso fue un castigo impuesto por la Srta. Katsuragi?

-Pues… no –dijo Tenchi aun con su pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- no nos ha castigado, es solo un pequeño acuerdo entre todos…

……

Algo en verdad no andaba bien, no solo el silencio era perturbador, sino sus rostros, esas sonrisas no eran normales, y todos… todos parecían esperar algo con ansias…

Ella lo podía ver en sus ojos…

-¡Buenos días chicos! –dijo la siempre jovial voz de Misato al entrar al salón, deslizando la puerta como siempre.

Su repentina aparición la asusto por un momento, llevando su mano a su pecho, pero luego se tranquilizo, mas bien su tranquilidad volvió nuevamente al saber que la llegada de su maestra de matemáticas los sacaría de su estado "zombie" y el día progresaría de manera normal.

-¡Bueno quien lo diría, es el ultimo día de clases, no! ¿Cómo se sienten eh? ¿Listos para dar el siguiente paso en sus vidas?

-Si Srta. Katsuragi… -todos respondieron en unión, con un tono casi robótico, a lo cual Akane le pareció un tanto infantil y ridículo.

-Bien, bien… bueno ya que es el ultimo día, obviamente no hay clases ni exámenes pero aun así siempre se les solicita presentarse para las tradicionales despedidas y tramites finales para la universidad, y también la ocasional y ultimo sermón de la Directora Akagi, lo cual siempre es muy aburrido… pero en fin, este será un día que lo recordaran por siempre.

El salón de clases permanece igual de silencioso…

-Bueno, yo no tengo grandes palabras sabias para ustedes, ya me conocen, solamente les diré que se diviertan mucho siguiendo sus caminos de la vida, esfuércese y den lo mejor de si mismos.

-Si Srta. Katsuragi… -nuevamente responden en unión.

-Y pues en estos momentos debería darles otro largo sermón pero recordé que debo atender unos pequeños asuntos con la directora en estos momentos, así que, Shunrei esta a cargo del salón.

-Si, Srta. Katsuragi –respondió Shunrei, muy diligentemente.

-No hagan mucho alboroto de acuerdo –dijo mientra cierra el salón de clases.

…_. Pero al hacerlo, ella coloca el cerrojo de la puerta, una malvada sonrisa se forma en sus labios y se marcha de el lugar…_

Luego de unos instantes de haberse ido, Shunrei cierra su libro de poesía, se coloca de pie, haciendo que la mirada de Akane se pose en ella de manera curiosa, para luego caminar en frente de la clase, ambas manos detrás de ella, ojos cerrados, una media sonrisa, caminando en frente de todos, hasta que por fin, se sienta sobre el escritorio de el profesor mientras cruza sus piernas.

Obviamente, a Akane no le agrado su acción, lo cual la hizo romper el silencio.

-¡Oye Shunrei! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Solo porque la Srta. Katsuragi te dejo a cargo del salón no significa que ahora eres la reina.

-¿Algún problema con que me siente aquí? –dijo Shunrei mientras observa a su amiga con esa arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bájate de ahí antes de que la Srta. Katsuragi regrese, sabes muy bien que es de mala educación hacer eso.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra platica de hoy en la mañana? ¿Sobre el hechizo que hace que todos nuestros compañeros se comportaran como animales sedientos de sexo?

Akane abre sus ojos impresionada de lo que dijo, ella pensó que eso permanecería como un secreto entre ellas dos.

-¿¡Co-como puedes decir eso así nada mas!? ¿¡Que acaso estas loca!?

-Muy bien, lo recuerdas… ¿Y también recuerdas lo que mi hermano Ranma hizo?

-¡Detente Shunrei! ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!?

-Bien, también lo recuerdas… pues te diré, mi querida amiga Akane, ese acto se ha convertido en una… tradición en nuestra escuela, una tradición de mas de 80 años debido a los efectos de ese hechizo que hizo esa chica, puedes llamarlo… una tradición tabú.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Una… tradición!? –dijo Akane con terror en su voz.

-Si, el apetito sexual de todos los afectados llega a un punto critico este día, tanto que suelen perder todo pensamiento racional y sucumbir ante el instinto, imagina a un grupo de 20 personas, con un voraz deseo sexual, y una gran desesperación por satisfacerlo, _sentados pacíficamente… torturándose a si mismos porque no han calmado su sed… esperando por la UNICA persona que no ha sentido la dicha de un orgasmo, a que entrara por esa puerta…_

Akane se pone de pie de golpe, observando con terror el rostro de Shunrei, su mente gritándole que son mentiras lo que intenta decirle.

-¿Bro-bro-bromeas ciertos? De-debe ser una broma tuya… jaja… mu-muy graciosa… -a puras penas sus palabras salen de su boca.

-_Nunca te mentiría… Akane…_

-Pero de seguro, te refieres a otra persona, ¿verdad?

-_Mi hermano Ranma cuando fue su turno, preparo este día a su manera, el me enseño, hice lo mismo, todo fue preparado desde el primer día que te lo dije… cada "reunión", cada "incidente", cada "rumor", fue preparado por mi, con el fin de hacer llevar sus líbidos hasta el limite, casi al borde de la locura…_

-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ¡CALLATE!

-_Todo esto preparado cuidadosamente para asegurar la TOTAL satisfacción de la persona a quien más estimo, la persona que me ha dado tanto con tan solo su amistad._

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!

-_Y por fin cumplir su mas grande anhelo, aquel gran anhelo que siempre añoró sentir en su ser._

-¡MIENTES! ¡YO NUNCA QUISE ESTO! ¡JAMAS LO DESEE!

-_¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Han pasado solamente 4 años desde que me lo dijiste… tu deseo de cumpleaños que no pude cumplir._

Nuevamente la sorpresa se ve reflejada en su rostro, sus palabras activaron una memoria muy escondida en lo profundo de su corazón, ah las caprichosas memorias, una sencilla cosa puede hacer que salten a nuestra mente con facilidad, mas nosotros cuando intentamos recordarlas, permanecen ocultas en lo profundo de esa oscuridad…

Se trataba de un distante recuerdo, tal como Shunrei lo dijo, fue hace 4 años cuando eso ocurrió, en su cumpleaños numero 13, cuando se comienza la pubertad, cuando la curiosidad por el sexo comienza a brotar, cuando el cerebro manda la señal a la glándula Pituitaria para comenzar la producción y distribución de hormonas de crecimiento en todo el cuerpo y llevarlo lentamente a la madurez…

Shunrei había sido invitada al cumpleaños de Akane, el cual fue muy alegre, ya que su padre y sus hermanas estaban presentes también, todos comieron juntos, hubo un gran pastel, fotografías, recuerdos graciosos, en fin, fue un día muy especial para Akane, sobre todo porque su mejor amiga estaba ahí…

Luego de eso, Shunrei subió a la habitación de Akane para conversar y pasar una agradable compañía, entre las cosas relevantes que hablaron fue sobre como Asuka Langley solía poner en su lugar a Tadao Yokoshima, como Kenshin Himura logro llegar a las finales de un torneo de Kendo que había en ese año, y la rara forma de comportarse de Rei Ayanami.

Pero entre tan amena conversación algo pareció caer de el bolsillo de Shunrei, era un pequeño libro de poesía, el cual Akane sujeto con su mano.

-¡Ah, no Akane… no lo veas! –dijo Shunrei en un tono apenado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas eh? ¡De seguro es algo pervertido! Jajaja –dijo Akane mientras se reía.

Cabe mencionar que Akane en esos tiempos era menos seria…

-No lo leas… me da mucha pena…

También Shunrei era más tímida en esos tiempos…

-Así que te gusta este tipo de poesía eh… -dice mientras lee algunos párrafos de el pequeño libro- los que escriben estas cosas deben ser persona con una mente muy sucia, pero hay que admitir que son muy buenos al escribir cosas pervertidas…

-Bueno… a mi me gusta… yo lo encuentro lindo…

-Tranquila Shun, no pienso que eres rara o algo así, solo que a veces no entiendo tus gustos.

-Um Akane, perdona por no haberte traído un regalo de cumpleaños, es que fue tan repentino que no pude preparar algo para ti en tan poco tiempo.

-Descuida, que tú estés aquí es lo que mas me importa, no necesitas darme nada.

-Pero… siento que debo regalarte algo… dime… ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños? Aunque sea un poco tarde, planeo darte algo muy especial.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario… ¿Hm?

Akane noto que había un marcador de pagina en el pequeño libro de poesía erótica, y marcaba un poema en especial, el cual comenzó a leer en pequeños susurros…

"_Exige el tacto rozadura y beso_

_Del sexo opuesto en exclusivo lazo;_

_Pero a veces reclama el contrapeso_

_De una tercera parte en el abrazo._

_OH, la belleza triangular del nexo_

_Que une al hombre, a la amante y a la extraña,_

_A aquélla por amor, a ésta por sexo,_

_En simultaneidad que a nadie engaña._

_Y el encanto sensual de cada dama,_

_Concediéndose mutua transferencia_

_De voluptuosidad, sobre una cama_

_Que tres comparten sin interferencia._

_¿Quién más experto en las furtivas artes_

_De la satisfacción en el placer,_

_Que la mujer que ve sus propias partes_

_Al explorar la piel de otra mujer?_

_¿Y qué mejor educación o escuela_

_Para el hombre inexperto, (¿no son todos?),_

_Que observar cuanto en ellas se revela_

_De exquisitez, fogosidad y modos?_

_No serán dos, aunque pudieran serlo,_

_Activos, sin pudor, participantes;_

_Puede el tercero detenerse a verlo,_

_O simplemente unirse tres amantes._

_En rotación continua, entretejidos,_

_En directo, en anverso y en reverso,_

_Sin tabúes cohibiendo los sentidos,_

_Uniendo lo inocente a lo perverso._

_Yo acuñaré mis besos sobre besos_

_Que ella ha dejado en ti, con los sabores_

_Que ella misma dejó en mi boca impresos,_

_Mas sólo captarás tú mis temblores._

_Y tus besos caerán sobre la senda_

_Que ella misma imprimió al acariciarme;_

_Y llevarán su aroma, mas tú ofrenda_

_Será mejor, porque has sabido amarme._

_¿Y los celos? ¿Podrás desenredarte_

_De sus marañas? Al llegar la hora_

_En que la unión más pura se comparte,_

_¿Serás quien goza al contemplar, o llora?_

_Te amo dulce, sensual, tierna, lasciva,_

_Y te amaré con huella de mujer;_

_Mas con la misma huella en mi piel viva,_

_¿Me adorarás mañana como ayer?"_

En ese momento, justo en ese momento, mientras Akane recitaba el poema, Shunrei observo un destello en sus ojos, un destello de lujuria, un destello de una terrible pasión que surgió mientras Leia las palabras en voz alta.

En ese momento, Shunrei se dio cuenta de que eso era algo que le gustaba mucho, pero no sabia en que manera le podía regalar algo relacionado a eso, pero Akane respondió su pregunta sin que aun la hiciera.

_Vaya… como quisiera poder sentir eso…_

-¿Qué dijiste… Akane?

-Como quisiera sentir eso… ese placer que describe… debe ser increíble…

Sus labios eran humedecidos por su lengua, tocaba el borde de su blusa como si le molestara la ropa, sus piernas estaban muy juntas y se frotaban levemente una con la otra, sus labios permanecían siempre abiertos y su respiración se agitaba, comenzaba a sudar y sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar las letras del poema.

-¿Ahora quien es la pervertida? –responde Shunrei mientras le arroja la almohada.

-¡Tu lo eres, tu eres la que le gusta leer este tipo de cosas jajaja! –responde Akane con otro almohadazo.

Mientras ellas se divierten, el libro cae inocentemente de la cama y se cierra al caer, pero esa impresión que vio Shunrei en Akane se grabo durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Eso…. ESO FUE HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡Era una niña entonces, no sabia lo que decía!

_-Pero con solo verte, pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que deseabas eso… y entonces decidí que ese seria mi regalo para ti._

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero esto! ¡Eso fue en el pasado!

_-En ese momento tome mi decisión de hacer todo lo posible para poder dártelo y cuando mi hermano me contó sobre todo esto, pude encontrar la manera perfecta, todos están dispuesto a complacerte, todos, es lo que todos desean en este momento, encuentran sumamente emocionante el saber que tu eres la única que no ha tenido sexo con alguien durante todo este tiempo…_

Repentinamente, alguien se puso de pie, haciendo que Akane se asustara por la repentina acción, se trataba de Yahiko.

-Akane… no encuentro justo que todos hayamos disfrutado de todo esto y tú no, todos sentimos que tú también debes disfrutarlo… algo así no se da con tanta facilidad…

Otra persona se puso de pie, Ahora era Asuka.

-Es maravilloso Akane… es increíble… puedes sentir como subes al cielo y caes al infierno infinitas veces cuando llegas al orgasmo, y es sumamente gratificante cuando un chico se corre dentro de ti… te hace feliz el simple hecho de ver su rostro tan lleno de dicha.

-Si Akane –dijo Fuu ahora poniendose de pie- los chicos hacen todo tipo de cosas, ¿alguna vez has sentido las manos fuerte de un hombre, recorrer todo tu cuerpo y sentir con cada caricia tu piel arde en llamas?

-Es como un fuego sin control –Dijo Minako, ahora ella poniendose de pie- que te carcome por dentro, y te consume lentamente que te lleva a la locura, y que aun permanece aun después de haber experimentado muchos orgasmo… te aseguro que nunca te sentirás tan viva como en ese momento…

-Se convierte en una dulce droga –ahora habla Misao, también poniendose de pie de su asiento- una vez que lo pruebas no vivir sin eso… yo también pensaba como tu, pero cuando lo sentí, fue lo mas delicioso que he sentido hasta ahora, y ahora deseo que tu también lo pruebes.

-Acéptalo Tendo, Akane –dijo Rei también haciendo lo mismo que los demás- ríndete a los deseos de tu corazón, ríndete y acepta el placer que te ofrecemos…

-Akane, por favor, déjame lamer tus senos… -dijo Tenchi también poniendose de pie.

-Akane, déjame lamer tu clítoris… -dijo Hikaru, haciendo lo mismo que todos.

-Akane, déjame terminar en tu boca… -dijo Kenshin, lo mismo...

-Akane, quiero verte mientras te corres con un chico… -le siguió Umi.

-Akane… -Yokoshima siguió, la desesperación tomando control de el.

-¡Akane!... –dije después Shinji.

-Akane…

-akane…

-Akane…

-AKANE…

-aKaNe…

-AkAnE…

-¡Akane! ...

-¡AKANE! …

-¡¡AKANE!! …

_-¡¡AKANE!! …_

_**-¡¡AKANE!! …**_

Todo el salón daba vueltas, voces inundaban su mente, sus ojos llenos de terror observaban rostros, ojos, sonrisas malévolas, labios que inmutaban infinidad de temas obscenos y degenerados, manos tocando entrepiernas, senos, brazos que abrazaban cuerpos con desesperación, lenguas lamiendo labios provocativamente, ojos brillando con lujuria, Akane solo podía observar como poco a poco sus compañeros formaban un pequeño circulo a su alrededor, cada vez mas y mas acercándose a ella, pánico comenzó a hacerle perder la cordura, su corazón latía como si fuera a sufrir un paro cardiaco, le falta aire, casi se ahoga, todos los poros de su frente sudaban frío, sus ojos tiemblan, sus manos tiemblan, todo su cuerpo temblaba…

Con mucho esfuerzo, mueve su cabeza lentamente, mientras que sus ojos llenos de terror los dirige hacia donde esta Shunrei, que aun permanece, sentada sobre el escritorio de el profesor, haciendo una silenciosa petición de que detuviera esta locura, pero en respuesta, ella observo como Shunrei movía los labios sin hablar, dándole una terrible respuesta…

"_**Este… es mi regalo, Akane… por favor… disfrútalo"**_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Rápidamente empuja a sus compañeros lo mas fuerte que puede, abriéndose paso entre ellos mientras logra escapar a través de brazos y manos que la intentan detener, logrando romper el circulo humano que la aprisionaba, corriendo, casi cayendo al suelo, logra llegar hasta la puerta e intenta abrirla de golpe, pero para su desgracia tiene un cerrojo, el pavor no le permitía pensar racionalmente y comienza a jalar la manija con desesperación.

-¡¡ABRE, ABRE MALDITA SEA!!

Rápidamente corrió a través del salón en dirección a la ventana al ver que la puerta no se abría y observo que se encontraba en el segundo piso, un salto y seria el final, de repente alguien la sujeta por detrás, sus manos masajeando sus senos frenéticamente, pero Akane sujeta los dedos de la mano y los tuerce con fuerza, generando un grito femenino de dolor, para luego empujar a esa persona lejos de ella, y alguien cae con fuerza al suelo, se trataba de Minako, que a pesar tener una mueca de dolor, se vuelve a poner de pie y esa sonrisa lujuriosa vuelve a su rostro, no pareciendo importarle su herida.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que seria fácil, sino, no seria divertido –dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban los dedos lastimados.

Akane toma distancia del gran grupo de personas, colocándose al frente de la clase.

-¡Aléjense! ¡No den un paso más! El que se atreva a ponerme una mano encima va a sufrir… ¡SE LOS ADVIERTO!

Su respiración era agitada, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, su ira le había devuelto un poco de pensamiento racional, aprovechando el poco tiempo que le dieron para idear una manera de escapar.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella, era como acercarse a una cobra venenosa en esos momentos, pero todos ellos aun tenían esos ojos llenos de lujuria y sus sonrisas aun estaban en sus rostros, al parecer sabían que algo iba a ocurrir.

_-Por cierto, olvide mencionarte algo mas Akane… a las personas que tienden a negarse al deseo, son las que mas sufren los efectos del hechizo…_

-¡De que demonios estas hablando! –dijo Akane, su atención completamente hacia sus compañeros, retrocediendo lentamente.

-_Es como colocar un tapón a una tubería que arroja agua con fuerza, eventualmente la presión del agua hará 2 cosas, expulsara el tapón del tubo o…. el tubo explotara… al final nada impedirá que el agua salga del tubo._

Justo cuando ella dijo eso, Akane por fin lo sintió, aquel sentimiento que había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, aquel sentimiento que salio a flote cuando Shunrei la toco de manera atrevida, fue como un fuerte golpe en el pecho, la hizo tambalearse un momento, el cual Kenshin y Sanosuke aprovecharon para sujetarla, y fue demasiado tarde para que Akane reaccionara, hacia su mejor esfuerzo para soltarse, sus manos y brazos se movían frenéticamente para liberarse pero la fuerza de los 2 chicos era mas que suficiente para someterla.

-¡NOOO! ¡No hagan esto por favor! ¡Traten de luchar contra esto, no se dejen manipular, vamos por favor, escúchenme!

_-Cielos que tramposo fue eso, un rápido calentón y te hizo perder la concentración por un momento, que injusto… pero en fin, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, no te molestes Akane, ya te lo dije, es lo que sus corazones mas anhelan hacer en estos momentos, tus palabras caen en oídos sordos._

Akane ahora fue llevada nuevamente dentro de el circulo humano, Kenshin sujeta sus manos, estas detrás de su espalda y Sanosuke sujeta sus piernas, haciendo que ella se siente sobre uno de los escritorios de los alumnos.

La chica del cabello azul oscuro observa a su alrededor, todos esos ojos llenos de hambre se posan en ella, como si pudieran ver através de ella, lo cual hace que un calor liquido se genere en medio de sus piernas, pero rápidamente sacude su cabeza tratando del forzar que los pensamientos de su mente sean racionales.

En ese momento, alguien se acerca a ella, con gran dificultad y fuerza, empieza a abrir su blusa, haciendo que varios botones salgan volando, rasgando la tela de la prenda, haciendo que Akane grite asustada.

-¡NOOO! ¡BASTA, DETENTE, BASTA!

Cuando la blusa se rompe, se logran escuchar "OH!" y "AH!" de parte de todos, al observar sus lindos senos cubiertos por su blanco sostén, lo único que ella puede hacer es mirar para otro lado en vergüenza, pero sin darle un momento de aliento, sus captores la acuestan sobre el escritorio, abriendo sus piernas y levantando su falda, haciendo que todos le den ovaciones obscenas al observar sus pantys o bragas blanca, que parecían una segunda piel de ella.

"¡Miren! ¡Miren que bellos senos tiene, no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, son perfectas!"

"¡Y su piel es tan suave y tersa, tan clara sin marca alguna!"

"Sus piernas son tan largas y suaves"

"¡Y el aroma que emana de sus bragas es tan dulce!"

En efecto, se podía ver una pequeña mancha húmeda justamente sobre la tela de sus bragas, y el claro aroma de su excitación era percibidle por todos alrededor de ella, el aroma era tan intoxicante que las manos de todos comenzaban a tocarla uno a uno, unos acariciaban su rostro, otros sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos, sus dedos, su vientre, sus senos, sus muslos, mientras que Akane, intentaba débilmente librarse de sus manos, pero eran tantas que le era imposible moverse ahora.

Pronto gemidos comenzaban a escapar de sus labios, hacia todo lo posible por no hacer ningún ruido, pero tantas caricias deliciosas sobre su piel, acumulaba el placer en ella, era tanto que no pudo soportarlo, soltando su aliento de un solo golpe, comenzando a gemir por la atención de tantas manos.

-Que linda eres Akane –dijo Hikaru, sus ojos posándose sobre ella- me encanta como gimes… me hace feliz verte así…

-No… basta… ¡AH!... por favor… no sigan… no más…

-Akane, relájate, -ahora toma la palabra Misao- déjanos a nosotros todo el trabajo y disfrútalo…

Luego de eso, decidiendo llevar las cosas un poco mas lejos, los chicos la levantan brevemente para terminar de remover su blusa rota y su sostén, mientras que las chicas le quitan su falda y sus zapatillas, quedando solo con sus bragas puestas.

Acto seguido, Umi y Fuu, sonriéndose por un breve momento, ambas posan sus labios sobre los pezones de Akane cada una, sus lenguas hacen círculos alrededor de sus areolas y sus dientes mordisquean y jalan sus erectos pezones, Akane no tiene mas opción que gritar entrecortadamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro para quitárselas de encima, pero luego ambas comenzaron a succionar sus senos con sus bocas.

Hikaru, se arrodillo frente a ella, sus manos posándose sobre sus bragas blancas que estaban muy mojadas, al sentir eso, Akane juntó sus piernas para no dejar que se las quitara, pero nuevamente todos volvieron a sujetar sus piernas y las estiraron de nuevo, a lo cual Hikaru tomo el borde de estas y las deslizó por sus piernas, dejando un fino hilo de miel que provenía de sus "labios" hasta sus bragas, notándose lo espeso de su excitación.

Luego de retiradas, el ultimo trozo de ropa que yacía en su cuerpo, su bello cuerpo desnudo estaba expuesto ante todos, simplemente volteo su rostro al no soportar la vergüenza.

Luego ella noto que la respiración de todos era entrecortada, la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a subir, ruidos de ropa siendo removida llegaron a sus oídos, y de un momento a otro, ya todos a su alrededor estaban sin ropa, y aun sus ojos demostraban hambre de mas…

-Miren nada mas… esta completamente húmeda –dijo Hikaru, mientras que sus dedos juegan con los "labios" de Akane, generando un sonido húmedo al frotarlos- ¡Y tan calido!.... hmmm… también esta muy estrecho ahí adentro… creo que haría maravillas con los chicos.

-¡NO, DETENGANSE, DEJEN DE MIRARME!

-No te preocupes Akane, -se le acerco Asuka a susurrarle al oído- jamás permitiremos que tu primera vez sea dolorosa, nos aseguraremos de que sea muy placentera, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos los chicos movieron sus cabezas en afirmación.

-Entonces me encargare de que Akane no sienta dolor cuando la penetren –dicho esto, Hikaru acerco sus labios y los sumergió en medio de las piernas de Akane, sus labios y lengua jugaban con su entrada y su clítoris, toda la miel de Akane estaba en toda su boca y barbilla.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!!

Fue corto y fuerte el grito de Akane, sus ojos miraban al techo, mas no enfocaban nada en específico, y sus gemidos se volvieron descontrolados, los cuales fueron callados por un beso de Asuka, asegurándose que su lengua llegara hasta lo mas profundo de su boca para callarla.

Su boca, sus senos y su vagina, todo era atacado por las bocas de esas chicas, los chicos comenzaban a gemir de emoción mientras masajean sus miembros para soportar la espera de su turno, las chicas hacían todo lo posible por complacer a Akane.

Sus gemidos comenzaban a aumentar al igual que su placer, su cuerpo convulsionaba por tanto placer, había un calor que la quemaba por dentro, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía en llamas, y un fuego líquido no dejaba de brotar de su entrepierna, una terrible presión de placer se enfocaba en su vientre y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, la presión iba aumentando, tanto que comenzaba a convulsionar y a moverse con mas fuerza, intentando buscar algún alivio pero le era inútil, parecía como si todo esa presión de placer iba a explotar cuando de pronto todas las chicas se detienen.

-Así esta bien, creo que ahora los chicos debería de complacerte Akane…

Ahora ella nota como muchos chicos desnudos se acercan a ella, todos sujetando sus miembros con ansiedad, al contemplar tal acto, simplemente cerro los ojos y intento voltear su rostro, pero luego sintió como 2 manos, las de Asuka, sujetaron su cabeza y la hicieron voltear de nuevo a uno de los miembros que estaba frente a ella, la forzaron abrir su boca y luego fue invadida por un cuerpo largo y grueso muy caliente que palpita dentro de ella, con un sabor amargo y raro para ella, sus ojos se llenan de pánico, mas no tiene opción que soportarlo, el chico mueve sus caderas frenéticamente, mientras su boca es penetrada muchas veces por el miembro del chico.

Muchos mas se acercaron a ella, las chicas tomaron las manos de Akane, haciendo que ella sujetara 2 miembros de otros 2 chicos, mientras los demás se masturbaban con más intensidad, embelezados por el espectáculo que miraban.

Los movimientos de el chico que penetraba su boca se volvieron más y mas rápidos, este llegando muy profundo en su boca, no permitiendo momento alguno para recuperar su aliento, tanta es la euforia de sus movimientos que sin previo aviso, el chico libera una gran cantidad de esperma en su boca, el calor del liquido quema todo por dentro, haciendo que se ahogue un poco.

Rápidamente Akane mueve su cabeza a un lado, tosiendo y escupiendo el líquido blanco de su boca.

-Típico de los hombres, nada caballerosos, ni siquiera un poco de consideración- dijo Asuka, aparentemente su comentario no llevando nada del tono desagradable que debería llevar, se podía notar como una mirada lasciva estaba en su rostro al ver a Akane cubierta de ese liquido de sabor tan extraño.

-Es normal Akane –dijo Rei acercándose a ella, al principio sabe raro, pero con el tiempo te gustara…

-Bien, creo que ahora Shinji esta lo suficientemente húmedo para ella ¿verdad Hikaru?

-Así es –dijo esto mientra Hikaru se encontraba succionando el miembro de Shinji, ahora cubierto de su saliva, para facilitarle su entrada.

-No… no… basta… eso no… eso no –Akane logra decir, su cuerpo muy débil por toda la excitación, mas bien era su boca hablando palabras mientras que su cuerpo y mente deseaban mas placer.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo por mantener sus piernas cerradas, los chicos vuelven a separarlas para mostrar su vagina húmeda y calida, al mismo tiempo el miembro de Shinji estaba también cubierto en saliva, acercaba la punta de este a la entrada, empujando solamente la punta, sus labios rodeando el contorno de la cabeza, Akane no podía para de gemir y moverse.

-Ah… Akane… siempre quise ver como te penetran, que hermoso es… -Otra de las chicas, Minako, se masturbaba al ver como poco a poco el miembro de Shinji entra en ella.

Con delicadeza, su miembro la empala, no tiene ninguna dificultad al introducirlo, Akane puede sentir como es llenada por el extraño cuerpo, y gracias a la estimulación previa no siente ningún dolor, al parecer todas se aseguraron de eso.

Era extraño, un sentimiento extraño y difícil de describir, se sentía llena por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo había un fuego que la consumía por dentro, su corazón no paraba de latir, su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, sus labios aun conservaban el sabor amargo de el esperma que probo, sabia que era algo asqueroso, sabia que era algo degenerado, pervertido y sucio, pero parecía como si su propio cuerpo y mente la traicionaban.

No noto cuando Shinji comenzaba a mover sus caderas para comenzar a penetrarla, húmedos sonidos provenían de su coito, entraba y salía con facilidad, y al ver como ella era penetrada, todos comenzaron a respirar con mayor ansiedad y desesperación, no era suficiente con tan solo ver, también querían sentir un poco de placer con aquella diosa que estaba en medio de ellos.

Por cada envestida de Shinji, un rastro de razón se perdía, por cada vez que jugaban con sus senos, su moral se desvanecía, por cada beso, no importara que fuera hombre o mujer, poco a poco su mente se volvía en blanco.

Lucho con todo lo que tuvo, para mantener su convicción de no volverse como ellos, pero estaba ya cansada de tanto resistirse, cansada de tanto luchar, cansada de evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado y estaba muy débil…

Con una ultima mirada… a aquella chica del cabello de fuego… de ojos azules, una cola de caballo que sujetaba su cabello… que aun permanecía sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Le dijo adiós a su moral y abrazo por completo la lujuria que la quemaba por dentro.

Y volvió aquel sentimiento que ella tuvo cuando leyó en poema de Shunrei…

El miembro de Yokoshima se ensanchaba y convulsionaba al llegar a su quinto clímax dentro de la boca de Akane, la cual ella se aseguraba de limpiar por completo, succionando cualquier resto de su esperma quedare en la punta.

Hikaru se habia hecho adicta a los "labios" de Akane, ya que no podía pasar ni un momento sin apartar su lengua de estos y disfrutar de su miel.

Las manos de Akane hacían lo posible para complacer tantos los miembros de los chicos como las cuevas de las chicas, humedeciendo sus dedos dentro de ellas para así lubricar su mano y masturbar con mayor eficacia a los chicos.

Sus senos eran masajeados y succionados por todos, también servían para el deleite de los miembros de los chicos, muchos de estos liberando gran cantidad de esperma sobre el rostro y pechos de Akane.

También los labios y lengua de Akane complacía sin cesar a todos, las chicas llegaba a su clímax al igual que los chicos, todos liberando sus esencias sobre su boca.

Su vagina se volvió a estremecer al alcanzar su doceavo clímax gracias al buen dotado miembro de Sanosuke, que retira lentamente de ella, haciendo que mucho liquido blanco salga de ella, para luego tomar ahora a Tenchi entre sus húmedas paredes, haciendo uso de sus propios jugos y esperma como lubricación y también abrir mas sus piernas para que pueda penetrarla mejor.

Acostada, en 4 patas, sentada, de cabeza…

En el suelo, sobre el escritorio, contra la pared, sujetada entre 2 personas.

Chicos… chicas…

Dentro de ella… fuera de ella…

Gritos… gemidos…

Ya nada parecía importarle… solamente el placer…

No importaba cuantas veces ellos se corrieran con ella o cuantas veces ella se corriera, todos querían más y más, su hambre no parecía tener fin.

16…. 17…. 18…. La cuenta de orgasmos se habia perdido después de los 20…

Shunrei permanecía sentada, observando como devoraban a su amiga, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción estaba en su rostro, al observar verdadera satisfacción reflejada en su rostro, todos hacían lo posible por hacerla gozar al máximo, se podría decir que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que observa la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su querida amiga en mucho tiempo.

Sus jugos corrían por sus piernas, debido a la gran excitación que experimentaba al ver tal acto, pero no se movía, podría bien unirse a ellos, pero no se atrevía, este era el regalo para su mejor amiga, no podía interferir.

Pero también la mente de Shunrei tenia en que pensar, como en las consecuencias de esto, ¿acaso Akane la volvería a ver como amiga?, una vez terminada la orgia, y que la sobriedad haya vuelto a su mente ¿aun la querrá como siempre? ¿Aun seguirán siendo amigas?...

Probablemente no…

Shunrei ahora sonríe amargamente, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca tendría su perdón, pero no tenia ningún remordimiento en lo que hizo, tomo una decisión y estaba conciente de las consecuencias, y decidió hacerlo sabiendo que rompería su amistad con ella, pero ella en verdad quería verla, tan solo una vez, llena de esa dicha que observo en aquella vez hace ya mucho tiempo, y por tan solo ver eso en ella, estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a perder a su amiga.

Comenzando a sentirse un estorbo, se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, tomando una llave de su bolsillo que habia preparado, para poder quitar el cerrojo y salir del salón.

Todos volverán a la normalidad, este suceso se convertirá en un recuerdo o en un sueño, y se sumara a la larga lista de veces en que la tradición secreta de Furinkan se llevo acabo en el último día de clases, y nuevamente el ciclo se volverá a repetir.

Habia logrado su objetivo, no habia razón para que ella estuviera aquí.

Se despidió amargamente de su mejor amiga, sin decir palabra alguna, sin llevar ningún rumbo en especial, simplemente se marcho de ese lugar.

Mientras una pequeña lagrima corre por su roja mejilla.

………..

Silencio rige en el salón…

Su mirada yace perdida en el techo…

Respira con tranquilidad…

No hay nadie en el salón más que ella…

Su bello cuerpo desnudo, cubierto de los clímax de sus compañeros…

De sus labios y su vagina también emana restos de la orgia…

………

Su rostro permanece serio, mas sus ojos parecen estar vacíos…

Carentes de voluntad alguna…

Esta atardeciendo, luego de que todos ellos satisficieran sus deseos con ella, uno a uno comenzaron a marcharse, hasta que solo quedo ella en el suelo, paso horas en el piso hasta que el sol comenzaba a matizar el cielo de color naranja, su mente ya habia recobrado la sobriedad, registrando lo ocurrido en silencio.

Lo que se esperaría de Akane fuera que llorara descontroladamente por ser violada por tantas personas, pero eso no tendría sentido, ya que ella misma disfruto de todo lo que ellos hicieron con ella.

Otra posible respuesta seria una rabia inimaginable y un odio profundo contra ellos y sobretodo contra Shunrei por hacer semejante acto inmoral… pero tampoco tendría sentido, nuevamente recordando que disfruto de esto.

Levantándose lentamente, se sentó, apoyando su cuerpo en su brazo, aun sin mirar a la nada, sin decir palabra alguna, intentando definir el sentimiento que tenia en su pecho, que era lo que precisamente sentía después de todo….

…. Y lo que sucedió, fue que ella sonrío…

_-Nunca… pensé… que el sexo… fuera tan… delicioso…_

_-El placer… el hambre de mas… la felicidad de ver llegar al orgasmo a otra persona…_

_-No tiene palabras para describirlo…_

_-….. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Shunrei?...._

"_Vamos…… déjate llevar por el placer………"_

"_La lujuria es el deseo intenso, usualmente sexual, provocación erótica y deseo intenso físico de hacer el amor, de buscar el placer, de satisfacer tus más básicos instintos, atracción sexual o deseo"_

"_Es parte de nosotros los seres humanos, esta en nosotros, negar esos deseos Akane, es como negar nuestra humanidad."_

_-…………………………………_

_-Muy bien… si es así… en ese caso…_

_Yo…_

_Abrazare mi humanidad… Shurei…_

El sol habia caído ya en el horizonte, las calles permanecían solas y un leve frío se sentía en el ambiente.

Shunrei se encontraba sentada en un solitario parque de Nerima, mirando tristemente al suelo, sabiendo que para estas horas Akane la debe de odiar, tratando de consolarse con el pensamiento de por fin logro darle el regalo que le habia prometido a ella, pero aun el dolor de ya no tener su amistad estaba presente en su pecho.

-Esta bien Akane… aunque me odies… siempre serás mi mejor amiga… -dijo mientras una lagrima escapa de su ojos, limpiándola con su muñeca.

Pensó que se habia preparado para esa verdad, pero sentirla en carne propia era mucho para Shunrei, obviamente ella quería hacer algo para volver a tener esa amistad pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no habría manera de deshacerlo, quizás su única esperanza fuera que el hechizo le bloqueara ese recuerdo, pero era muy poco probable.

-¿Sa-Saotome? ¿Saotome Shunrei? ¿Eres tú?

Shunrei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y observo que se trataba de Tadao Yokoshima, el cual parecía que venia de la tienda de conveniencia, porque llevaba una bolsa con sopa instantáneas en su mano.

-¿Yokoshima?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pase a la tienda a comprar la cena, ¿pero que haces aquí? ¿No crees que sea muy tarde para estar aquí? Algo podría pasarte.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas Yokoshima?

-¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Yo!?

Ella asiente con su cabeza.

-Um…. Bueno…

Haciéndose a un lado, permite que Tadao tome asiento a su lado.

-Vaya día… ¿no lo crees? –dijo Shunrei, con otra amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡EH! Eh…. Um… si… si lo fue… jejeje…

-¿Te divertiste?

El se sonroja ante su pregunta.

-Pues… mentiría si dijera que no… ¿y tu?

-Mentiría si dijera que no…

………

-¿Oye… Shunrei, ella estará bien? Según escuche… es una amiga muy importante para ti y tú y ella no estaban del todo bien…

-… Fue una decisión que tome hace ya mucho tiempo, y estoy conciente de lo que podría pasar…

-Ya veo…

Shunrei vuelve a observar a Yokoshima…

-Que raro de ti… un tipo pervertido como tu actuando tan preocupado por mi, es mas… te acercaste a mi sin ninguna experiencia en hablarle a una chica, el viejo Yokoshima se arrojaría hacia mi sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-Bueno… si… mi viejo yo hubiera hecho lo que tu dices, pero… todo lo que me ha ocurrido durante todo este año me ha hecho cambiar, quizás por algo mejor… eh claro, esta lo de este día con Akane pero eso es un caso diferente… jejeje –dice Tadao con pena reflejada en su rostro.

-……… -Shunrei lo observa detenidamente, al parecer un poco de su tristeza se desvanecía al mirarlo.

-No me habia percatado de lo bien parecido que eres…

-¡¿Eh!? ¡¿Ah en serio!? ¡Jajajajajaja! Si… al parecer las chicas se fijan en mi mas de lo normal jajaja…

-…….

-Pero ¿Saber Shunrei?, ya no me interesan las chicas solo para sexo, no lo se… tanto lo he probado que ya no me parece divertido… preferiría una novia formal y tranquila para poder sentirme en verdad feliz.

-¿Una novia?

-Si… alguien que esté interesada más en salir y divertirse conmigo que solo tener sexo…

-Hmmm… al parecer esa conversación que tuvimos en la azotea no fue solo para impresionarme, en verdad buscas algo más que sexo…

-Si, ¿pero quien quisiera estar con un chico como yo con tan mala reputación?

En ese momento los labios de Yokoshima se detuvieron al sentir los de Shunrei en estos.

-¡Hmm!

Lentamente Shunrei se separa de el y lo observa directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también estoy cansada de tanto sexo, no estaría mal que yo también me consiguiera un novio formal…

-E-e-e-e-e-entonces… ¡TU! ¡Tú quieres…!

-Claro, si no tienes a nadie más…

-¡C-Claro! ¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡Siempre pensé que eras la más bonita de todas!

-Que halagador… antes no me gustabas pero ahora… eres más encantador que antes.

Ella se puso de pie y lo observa mientras sus manos se colocan detrás de ella.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? ¿Tadao?

-¡Claro que si! ¿A dónde deseas ir?

-A ningún lugar en especial, lo decidiremos mañana… ¿Esta bien si nos encontramos aquí?

-¡Eso seria estupendo! ¿Esta bien a las 9:00 AM?

-Si, solo asegúrate de llegar temprano, bueno Tadao debo irme, te veré mañana de acuerdo, cuídate….

…_.. Novio…_

Dicho esto, Shunrei se marcho del lugar en dirección a su hogar, dejando a un muy emocionado Tadao detrás.

…….

_Creo que es momento de calmarme un poco… me he divertido mucho… pero ahora siento… que la verdadera diversión comenzara…_

_Akane… he decidido cambiar… probar llevar esa vida tranquila que tanto querías y negabas a dejar por el placer… ya no encuentro divertido el sexo… quizás ser una chica tranquila y normal será lo mas emocionante para mi a partir de ahora…_

Y así el día llega a su fin, 2 amigas que llevaron 2 caminos diferentes durante mucho tiempo, decidieron intercambiar roles al final, probar lo que la otra conocía muy bien, y a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido, sin que ellas lo sepan, aun perdura su amistad…

Y ese día se volvió un recuerdo más en sus vidas…

¿Pero que será de ellas con estos nuevos caminos que decidieron llevar?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá…

_¿Me adorarás mañana como ayer?_


End file.
